The Dubois Girls
by moondustangel
Summary: What happens when Hermione and Luna's lives are turned upside down changing not only who they are but who they must be. All chapters fixed now and an extra chapter added towards the beginning as I felt it was necessary to put it there. Check out my forum on this too. Don't forget to check out my pinterest link in my profile. please R&R love Moondustangel :D
1. The Dubois Girls

**All characters who were dead asides from Snape, Dumbledore and Lavender Brown shall remain dead. All reviews and suggestions are both welcome and needed. All rights to J.K. Rowling and Warner bros.**

As Hermione entered platform nine and three quarters she was met by her parents and Luna Lovegood's father. She was handed two pieces of parchment by her parents who told her that when they were in the train herself and Luna were to go to the toilets on board and say this spell. They told her that the now otherwise empty parchment which was behind the parchment with writing on it would be filled with a letter once they were finished. Hermione looked at Luna with questioning eyes who returned her concerned gaze. Getting on the train as they felt it pulling away from the platform they instantly went to the bathroom together as Hermione whipped out her wand saying the spell.

There was a bright flash of light and when the spell was over they both shrieked now looking and sounding very different. Hermione had dark brown hair that was very straight while Luna's hair was now the same dark brown shade but neat and wavy. Her face was now more chiselled looking and her lips were soft pink and full just like Luna's had previously been. They both had teal blue eyes with a hint of lilac in them.

Hermione's hips were fuller slightly giving her body an actual shape while her breasts had filled out considerably and she was now 5 foot nine inches as was Luna. Luna had more curves and breasts that were slightly smaller then Hermione's but only just. Looking at the parchment on which the spell had been previously she saw instructions telling Luna to say the next spell appearing on the parchment. Taking out her wand she complied with the instructions saying the spell written there as two golden rings with green eagles on them with the word Dubois underneath the eagles appeared on their hands and two very new wands and outfits appeared on them.

Hermione's new wand was thirteen inches in length and pearl white with golden swirls leading up to the top of the wand in the shape of unique flowers. Luna's wand was the same size and was golden in colour only hers had dark green swirls going up and down its length that looked like leaves from a gorgeous foreign type of tree. Looking at the other piece of parchment her parents had told her about Hermione saw the letter then and read it aloud so Luna could hear it.

It read: To my darling daughters. If you are reading this letter you will now know that you are both sisters and we your parents are dead. During the rise of Voldermort coming to power we knew that you would no longer be safe with us so we separated you both leaving you with two very different families and changing your appearance so you would look like your new families. Your personalities will also be very different once your glamour charm has been reversed. We beg you now to please not blame your adoptive parents for this as they only helped us when we were in grave need of it. If Voldermort had caught us he would surely have killed you both and we just couldn't risk it.

He has of course now killed us both (as it is only in the instance of our deaths or when you turn nineteen that you will actually be receiving this letter at all) but at least we can now rest easy knowing you're both safe. I have no notion what your parents named you so I'll tell you who we are. We are the Dubois family one of the richest French pureblood families in the wizarding world currently living here in the UK. We live at Nottingham Manor up in the Nottingham Dales. You should also be aware that we have two manors in France one of which is in the Loire Cece called Amour Chutes and the other which is located in Paris called Les Hauteurs. We have another manor in Norway called Everlast Falls and one in Egypt called Anubis Hollow. Each of these manors are serviced by our four house elves called Marie, Pierre, Jean and Lucile. I shall now explain your ages and what your names are. The Child we gave to Xenophilius Lovegood is called Alice Marie Dubois and should now be nineteen. The child we gave to our friends the Granger family is called Rosario Louise Dubois and is also nineteen years old now.

We only know your ages as only when one of you is nineteen will your parents then instruct you to change like this. We realize that this is a lot to take in but we do have some other news that we are not sure how to go about telling you. We nicknamed you Cece and Rose so we hope you like that. You should know now that our family is fluent in French and English and so you will be too. The rings we wear enable us to have more magical powers and give us extreme strength. Rosario you have great abilities in wandless magic but we should warn you to not become nervous as when you are nervous you tend to do some wandless magic without even realizing it and then correct it immediately. Alice the same applies to you but only happens when you're angry. We made many friends from all over the globe that were pureblood and halfblood alike as well as some muggle born friends we have.

It has been extremely commonplace in the face of such awful uncertainty to create and sign marriage contracts to ensure the safety of our children in any circumstance in which we die which is what we have now done. We made a deal that when old enough Cece should be married to Leonardo and Sabrina's only son Blaise Zabini and we also agreed that Rose should marry Narcissa and Lucious' boy Draco Malfoy. We don't even know if you like or know them but what we do know is that once this change has occurred whatever is left of their parents shall be informed of your changes and whoever it is shall immediately inform their sons of the marriage contracts. As you are reading this the boys will already have found out about the contracts and Professor Dumbledore will meet you all in his office to explain everything to you and please be aware they will know about the marriage contracts but not to whom they must be married.

The Marriage contracts are different for both of you as both parents wanted different things for their children. Rosario you will be expected to marry Draco in three years from now and you should also be aware that sex itself before marriage is prohibited which means that you can do anything except the actual act of sex. This is because Draco's father has now informed us that if Draco is anything like he was at that age this rule about no sex will be very beneficial. As for Alice you will be expected to marry Blaise in two years from this date as set down by us and his parents.

You may only have sex after dating for exactly one year and please be aware that you may only do that one time before you are married as Blaise's parents want to you both to learn how you can improve properly for after the wedding. We please beg of you not to be angry with us which we know will be very difficult as it was for your safety we did this and because we love you so very much. If you need to prove this to any of your friends we suggest that have them ask some security questions as that's usually how it works and please don't worry as only real friends will never have a problem accepting your changes. Love always your loving mother and father xxx

Staring blankly at the page Hermione was the first to speak. "So I guess my name is Rose then Cece!" "I like it and I like Cece it's really pretty! But Rose how should we explain this to Neville and the others because not only do we look different but as you're now aware we sound different also." "I know that Cece I'd say we just find them and then explain the whole thing to them together." Hermione was now in jeans, a pair of black low heeled comfy sling backed wedges and a low v neck blue blouse with some long golden spirally earrings dangled form her ears. Luna on the other hand wore some blue jeans with some stylishly low sling backed kitten heels that were red in colour and nice black flowing jersey top while a long golden heart shaped pendant lay around her neck.

"Cece what do you feel about marrying Blaise?" "What oh yeah I um I don't know yet as I don't really know him what about you Rose you must be feeling something about marrying Draco bloody Malfoy" she said cursing and causing herself to blush slightly. Luna really had changed as had Hermione of course. Blushing Hermione replied "Well even though he was awful to me before my change I can't help but be intrigued by it". They left the toilet to go and find the others both wracked with nerves. They finally found the compartment with Ron, Ginny, Neville and Harry inside. They opened the door and spoke. "Hi I'm Cece Dubois and this is my sister Rose Dubois would you mind if we joined you?" Rose was slightly annoyed that Cece had not gone into who they were yet as they filed into the compartment and sat down. "Where the hell are Luna and Hermione?" asked Ron nervously

"Well Luna's probably off talking to someone in her house and as for Hermione she's probably in the head carriage with Malfoy as he's head boy along side her this year" Ginny said jumping when Rose smacked herself in the forehead groaning out loud. "Rosario vous devez avoir réalisé que cela se produirait" (But Rosario you must have realized this would happen either way)said Alice now speaking directly to Rose. "Tais-toi Alice vous savez que cela ne m'aide pas right maintenant" (Shut up Alice you know that does not help me right now) Rose replied blushing as her eyes peered into Ron's making him blush in return. Oh for fucks sake some things just never change do they Rose thought frowning at her sudden attraction to Ron.

Smirking however she noticed Alice full on checking out Neville and said "Ah ah ah Alice remember what mum and dad told us!" realizing that they had previously been speaking and arguing in French she laughef as Alice shot her a withering look. Everyone had been watching this interaction in fascination. "Come on Rosario we need to get this over and done with now otherwise we'll never tell them what's going on". "Tell us what wait who are you guys?" asked Harry now raising his wand in frustration which caused Alice to rise her own glaring at him. "Well Harry James Potter put down your fucking wand immediately what the hell do you think you're doing threatening my sister like that …" "But Alice.." Hermione cut in but Alice ignored her and continued.

"I mean seriously where the hell do you get off just randomly raising your wand at anyone who poses even the mildest of threats." "DAMN IT ALICE!" Rosario shouted causing everyone to jump and lower their wands. "I am Alice Marie Dubois but you know me better as Luna Lovegood." "And I'm Rosario Louise Dubois but you normally refer to me as Hermione Granger. When I turned nineteen Luna here and I were given this letter explaining that we were actually in fact not who we thought we were but rich French purebloods. Now I implore you all to please believe us or even ask us some security questions first before you say anything." She said finishing her sentence.

Harry was the first to speak. "Rosario when Hermione and I were in the forest of Dean what did she say to me?" "I said that we should just grow old here and maybe forget about the war altogether as at least then we'd be safe!" "And Alice what did Luna say to me when I was looking at the carriages that take us to the school in fourth year?" "I said you're not going mad I see them too. They are called Thestrals and may only be seen by people who have witnessed someone dying and I then went on to say how I witnessed my mother dying from experimenting with a potion that went wrong" Everyone was shocked as it now appeared that they were indeed who they said they were. "Hermione, I mean Rosario it's so lovely to meet you again sort of thing. Look I don't care that you've both changed as you'll always be my friends no matter what". Soon everyone was agreeing with him and congratulating them on their new looks and lovely names.

Going out to catch the trolley to buy some sweets Rosario saw Draco and her heart fluttered so fast she thought she might faint because of how gorgeous he now looked when he wasn't wearing the ugly suit he had been all of last year. "Um yes I'll have a chocolate frog please." She paid for it and ran back to her compartment on the train visibly flushed. "Rosario what happened?" Ron asked now concerned "vous l'avez vu juste suis maintenant je droit?" (You saw him didn't you Rosario) said Alice knowingly. "Yes Alice I did see him and Oh my god!" she replied going redder then thought humanly possible. "You saw who?" asked Ron still annoyed at Rosario for not answering his previous question.

"I um I just saw someone I didn't expect to see so suddenly and before we'd actually reached school as well. I was just surprised is all" she replied satisfying his curiosity. "Je sais que vous pensiez qu'il était incroyablement sexy que je peux dire en regardant votre visage" (you saw him and thought he was incredibly sexy and I can tell as it's written all over your face) "Cela est vrai et ce n'est pas drôle et ne vous inquiétez pas car nous savons tous comment vous vous sentirez quand vous voyez Blaise" (This is true but it's not funny and do not worry because we all know how you'll feel when you see Blaise)

Alice was now very nervous about meeting Blaise as she had no idea what she'd think of him secretly hoping she would not feel as her sister previously had. Going to the toilets she overheard Draco talking to Theodore Nott "I mean Theo I don't know what to think. All mum has told me is that I am destined to marry someone of their choosing whom I've never met as is Blaise.

I mean I'm just worried that I won't love her". "Draco man, relax I'm sure it'll be fine so stop worrying and knowing you anyway you'll probably love her and be romantic with her as any girl would expect without any problems. So chill out and anyway you don't know how you'll actually behave until you know who it is." "I know man. You're right I'm probably just worrying for no reason". Alice kept this information to herself for the time being smiling at the fact that Draco was actually seriously worried he wouldn't be able to love Rosario like she deserves. She then caught sight of Blaise her stomach churning slightly. Yes he was exceptionally handsome but the fact that it had already been decided she was to marry him whether or which really angered her and before she knew what hit her she had used some wandless magic causing Blaise to fall down and stay down for a while landing face first on the floor which thankfully had gone unnoticed by everyone. Smirking and thinking Daft prat! She returned to her compartment satisfied that she had properly vented all of her angry feelings and was now feeling fine. They arrived and Rosario went to find Draco. "I am Rosario Dubois and you are?"

"I'm um" he stuttered admiring her beauty and loosing his voice momentarily but she didn't let him finish being quick with him smirking "Well um it's lovely to meet you I'm going to be the head girl and living with you" "No what I mean to say is my name is Draco Malfoy and it's a pleasure to meet you!" he said now grabbing her hand and bringing it to his mouth he placed a kiss on her knuckles releasing it once more. Her stomach was now doing flips as she looked over and saw Blaise getting up looking flustered she coughed loudly suppressing the laugh that was going to come out. "Well this douchebag here is Blaise Zabini my very best friend and I'd say you probably fancy him as all girls do in fact he's a bit of a babe magnet" "I really can't see why but if you say so. Blaise I'm Rosario Dubois it's nice to meet you". "Likewise Rosario" he replied shaking her hand curtiously.

Going up to the castle she said "Draco there's something you need to know about me. I wasn't always like this. I wasn't always a rich pureblood French girl fluent in both French and English plus I never used to have a sister either." "Who were you then and I never knew that you were rich or fluent in those languages?" "Yes I live in mansion in the Nottingham Dales. I was Hermione Granger before my transformation today but my parents only put me living with the muggle Granger family to protect me when I was a baby. I am sorry I did not tell you sooner but I was so very shy and didn't know how to do it. I was scared you'd hate me or something when you found out who I'd previously been."

"Well Hermione this is a surprise. I would never hate you for a past you could not control, at least I know now and if I do say so myself you do look much better now. Sorry but you do!" he replied blushing which she found to be so cute. "It's alright I know that and you actually look quite handsome now you're not in the ugly severe suit with your hair slicked back so much." She said now laughing at how his eyes nearly popped out of his head at that statement. He noticed her beauty and no matter who she'd previously been she was here now looking better then ever. "Who is your sister you said you have one? Was she changed also?"

"Yes my sister is Alice Dubois and she was previously Luna Lovegood although she's extremely different now compared to the way she was as am I of course. Thank god she's stopped talking about nargles and weird things like that." "How old are you both?" "Well I'm nineteen like you. And Cece is also nineteen like Blaise!" "Oh right ok cool! I assume she is also fluent in french and English? Myself and Blaise are actually both fluent in Italian and English ourselves." "Yes she is fluent in the same languages as me".

They both went up to the school and went straight to the top table as instructed by Professor McGonagall upon their arrival at the school. Dumbledore rose speaking and hushing everyone in the room. "I have the great pleasure of announcing the arrival of two new students called Alice and Rosario Dubois however they were previously different students here and have gone through some cosmetic changes for various reasons that matter not. Rosario here was Hermione Granger and Alice here to my right was Luna Lovegood." Whispers spread about the whole great hall until he silenced them "There will no more discussions about these changes as house points will be severely docked if anyone is found to be asking these girls questions without their previous consent or talking about them without their previous knowledge do we all understand each other? Now because of their change in looks and status they shall be resorted right now so girls please sit down." Alice sat down first.

"Ah Miss Dubois I'd wondered where you had gone to your parents did an exceptional job at hiding you until now I mean I really believed you were Luna Lovegood however you definitely need to be resorted so I'm putting you into GRYFFINDOR! She was delighted and ran over to the Gryffindor table sitting with her friends smiling. Next it was the turn of Rosario. "Miss Dubois you made a convincing Hermione Granger but you now belong in SLYTHERIN! Wow we haven't had two Slytherin head boy and girl in fifty years." She went over to the Slytherin table and sat beside Draco smiling and caught Cece looking over at Blaise longingly. She chuckled at this but soon stopped as Draco was now looking at her strangely.

"What's so funny Dubois?" "Oh right well my sister just did something amusing just now. Don't worry sisterly stuff!" she said looking at him coyly. As the meal appeared Draco ate gracefully glancing at Rosario every so often smiling to himself at how beautiful she was. After dinner Dumbledore called them all up to his office. "Some of you know why we are here and some of you don't. Draco have you got any idea of why we're here?" "Well Hermione I mean Rosario and me are head boy and girl so I'm assuming that's why." "Well yes but that's not the main reason. Both Alice and Rosario here formerly Luna and Hermione have been contracted by all of your parents into a legally binding marriage. Draco you will be marrying Rosario here and Blaise that does mean that you'll be marrying Alice here. Has anyone any questions?"

"Yes does this contract state when we should be married?" asked Draco showing no emotion of any kind on his face. "Well actually the contract states that you should get married to Rosario here three years from now and that Blaise you hall be marrying Alice here in two years. I will be telling people later on tomorrow that the Ministry has added another four years of education here for safety reasons this is compulsory for all. So essentially you both will be married in your final year here."

"Thank you headmaster, now what about living arrangements and such?" Alice finally spoke up smiling weakly looking exhausted. "Well Mr Malfoy and Miss Dubois here will share the head apartment dorms here and as for yourself and Mr Zabini you shall both continue to live in your own dorms and date each other as an ordinary couple and you will be allowed out until twelve pm every night which I will be informing everyone as you two will be the only exception to the bedtime rule." "Thank you professor, for all the information you have given us tonight and I plan to use this time wisely so I may get to know Miss Dubois bettet" Blaise said smiling.

"Up on the seventh floor you will find a portrait of all the four founders of Hogwarts and your dorm is through there. You will find everything you desire in there and your password is unity. Also Miss Dubois and Mr Zabini are permitted to visit you at any time but must let you know they will be coming in advance. You will also be head boy and girl for the next four years as we feel this would be better and more beneficial for all involved. I don't want any complaints about it. Are we all clear on the rules?" "Crystal clear sir!" replied Rosario smiling and leaving the room with the others. She hugged Alice saying "Good night Cece love you lots. I'll see you tomorrow good night Blaise." "Um Yeah goodnight Rosario" replied Blaise looking at Alice smiling.

"Good night Rose. Love you too pet and good night to you also Draco". "Good night Alice, Blaise!" he said acknowledging each of them with a nod of his head. Rosario walked up ahead with her new Slytherin robes billowing out behind her as she walked. Reaching the portrait she was unsure of what to do now or what to expect once she was inside with him alone but said the password and entered unsure of herself.

The common room was massive and was green in colour with one large bedroom up the large staircase that lay in the middle of the room which enraged her slightly but she decided to have a shower in the bathroom to cool off as her temper was definitely rising beyond belief. She glanced around to see some couches and arm chairs in front of a huge black fireplace along with two study desks and a nice bookshelf. She also noticed a small kitchenette and dining area for those days when they felt like cooking for one another or eating up there. "Draco I'm taking a shower I'll see you in a while." She went upstairs to the bedroom which had a walk in wardrobe and a vanity in one corner with her cosmetics on it. A large queen sized bed lay in the centre of the room with two lamps on top of some bedside lockers at either side of the bed. In reality it was gorgeous and she was breath taken by the beauty of it all even if she was angry that they'd have to share a bed.

She went into the bathroom locking the door and punched the wall in rage causing it to crack and not hurting her or even damaging her families ring one bit. I really must have very strong magic in my family now she thought not really believing that she had just done that and not even hurt herself once. Accio wand! She shouted causing her wand to shoot into her from the bed where she had left it. Repairo! She shouted pointing her wand at the wall fixing it.

Getting into the shower she instantly relaxed. She washed and dried her hair getting out and slipping on some warm pyjama bottoms with a t shirt she entered the bedroom. Draco was just getting into bed wearing only his boxers and eyed her strangely as she looked around awkwardly. "I'm sorry that this is not ideal for you I will sleep on the couch as that might be the better option" said Rosario not wanting to fight with him tonight. "What, excuse me? You most certainly are not sleeping on the couch. It would simply mortify me and I will not be allowing it. Just get in and trust me it's not nearly as awkward as you think. I'm very tired good night Rosario." he responded kissing her cheek gently and turning on his side to sleep. "Ok goodnight Draco!" she got into the bed beside him and hitting the pillows instantly fell asleep as she had been utterly exhausted.

I mean who knew that changing ones looks permanently could be so utterly exhausting. When she woke up the next day she was entangled with her legs wrapped around Draco's legs and his arm was over her body from behind holding her hand. She smiled slightly at this actually not caring what he would think. "Um Rosario could you please let my legs go I need the toilet" he said she complied and felt that he was exceptionally hard as his dick pressed lightly into her lower back which is why he needed to leave so quickly. Probably just morning wood she thought moaning slightly at the feeling. He let go of her hand smiling as he heard her moan slightly.

"Like something you feel do you?" he asked smirking. "Well whatever it is it had better be gone when I'm out of bed as I don't want to see it all day. I swear to god men and there morning wood. Do you always wake up like that?" she asked him suddenly sounding rather blunt. "Wow Rosario you are forward aren't you? I'm a man and so , when I sleep next to one of the most attractive young women I've ever seen it just automatically happens I can't exactly control it". "Hmm so I'm a very attractive young woman am I?" "Oh god yes extremely attractive otherwise he wouldn't be so damn excited" he said now pointing to the huge tent in his boxers. " I'm sorry I know this is very awkward for you believe me it's awkward for me also" he then continued honestly looking her in the eye smiling shyly.

"Ok I'll try to not be so attractive then as I hate surprises in the morning no less but hey any other time of the day is fine it's just when I'm all groggy that I hate them" She responded inadvertently looking down and saw his underwear stick out a mile to where he was now unaware that he was still pointing. "But Rosario I told you you're so sexy that I can't help it!" he said now smirking and blushing at the same time. "Ok then do what you like!" she replied getting slightly annoyed at his need to talk at all at this early time. "We are feisty aren't we? I love it!" "Oh for gods… wait what? You love what?" "That you look so beautiful now even though you hate talking in the morning. I'm sure that eventually one day I will love waking up beside you each morning" he replied looking anywhere but at her while leaving her to have his shower.

When he was finished she was not in the dorm so he knew she was visiting with her sister. She had gone over to the Gryffindor table in the morning thinking to herself yes and I know I will always love waking up beside you every morning blushing like mad as the realisation of her own thoughts and what he had previously just said hit her. He spiked up his hair with hair gel and put on his robes leaving for the great hall so he could have breakfast. She went up to Alice asking her how things had gone with Blaise.

"Oh Rosario he's lovely. He's so handsome I'd say he's very big there too if you know what I mean". Rosario then blushed as she had inadvertently felt and seen just how big Draco was this morning even it was just through his boxers. She put her hair in a high ponytail going over then to the Slytherin table to eat her breakfast. When she sat down Draco was gone but there was a cream rose in her place. She picked it up smelling it and smiling. That was a romantic gesture she thought thinking of how she would be able to repay him when a note appeared from out of no where in her hand: Rosario I hope you like this flower which is nearly just as beautiful as you are DM xxx.

She giggled slightly putting the note in her book bag. She transfigured the rose into a design on the front of her book bag smiling as now it would always be here with her. She looked up and saw Alice now had a small bunch of posies in her hands smiling as Blaise handed them to her. He had a huge smile across his face as she then hugged him and pecked his lips softly. Where's the rose I gave you my Rosario Draco whispered into her ear making her shudder and loving it as he had now returned from the toilets.

"I've transfigured it into a design on my book bag see? This way I will always have it with me" she responded looking into his eyes which were filled with an emotion she'd not seen in them before as he drew closer to her making her gulp. He pressed his lips lightly to hers for a few moments and then withdrew himself shivering. You're one good kisser Rose I want to kiss you again later properly. I hope that will be ok with the future Mrs Malfoy he whispered seductively in her ear causing her to shiver once more as she remembered Lucious' words about why there was a ban on sex before marriage in their contract.

She began to panic feeling more nervous the more she thought about later on when suddenly he fell over backwards as Alice now burst out laughing from the Gryffindor table which earned her a few weird stares. She knew then her nerves had caused her to use wandless magic which had made him fall down and calming herself he was levitated and placed back in the chair neatly beside her. "What the hell?" he shrieked causing her to splutter her tea back into the cup. And the fact that Alice was now laughing so hard that she was in tears did not help the situation at all. "I'm sorry Draco I got a bit nervous and did some wandless magic without meaning to. Unfortunately it's a family trait and not something I can actually control."

"Well Rosario if you want me to sit beside you all you need to do is ask." She then laughed herself giggling like a little school girl. "And in answer to your previous statement I think the future Mrs Malfoy will be washing her hair". "Hmm you're teasing me Rose. Don't tease me please!" he said looking at her with an expression that told her he was feeling pretty frisky but able to control himself. "I am most certainly not teasing you. I will in fact be washing my hair but if you behave today after I'm done washing my hair I might kiss you!" "Ok I'll behave so long as I can kiss you where I really want to." "Which is where?" she said blushing wildly.

"In our bed!" he said that last bit very quietly going extremely red and looking anywhere but at her which she found incredibly sexy. She leaned in and gave him one proper kiss. As their tongues danced together he leaned in further to her and tried to pick her up so she was sitting on his lap facing him but she stopped him pulling away panting. "You're so hot Draco!" Don't do that here Draco I can sit on your lap in bed and kiss you for hours later on just don't excite me too much in such a public place. He stiffened visibly at this as he noticed his rather strong resolve slowly diminishing at the sexual image that had just entered his head. "By the way dear Draco do not get used to public displays of affection in the Great Hall as it will not be happening. I will of course be publically affectionate with you anywhere else on the grounds just not in here."

"I can live with that" he responded holding her hand as she smiled at him. Good boy and you can hold my hand anytime anywhere as I've never told any of my friends this but I think it's extremely romantic to hold hands and I love how yours fit so perfectly into mine she whispered seeing some more of his resolve disappearing. "How romantic so do I.

I promise to never let it go unless I have to for class or something. She smiled as they then walked hand in hand to potions class with his godfather Professor Snape. "Ok there will be no silly wand waving or dumb incantations in my class. I have prepared some potions and I will call two people of my choice up here, blindfold them and ask them to smell each one telling us all what they are. Draco Malfoy and Rosario Dubois please join me here and put on your blindfolds. I will ask each of you to identify four potions one of which will be Amortentia for the both of you" Rosario went first smelling the first potion he presented her with "Professor this smells just like honey this is definitely Sleeping draught". "Professor my potion smells like mint this has to be the Draught of the living dead" said Draco smiling.

"My next potion smells just like wheat I think this one must be liquid luck!" said Rosario now very sure of herself. "Oh this smells just like lavender this is definitely polyjuice potion" said Draco. "This next potion smells awful this is definitely pepper up potion!" said Rosario gagging slightly "Eww this is so Skelegrow potion I hated it when I had to take it in second year and still hate it now" "Very good you two so far you have both been correct. As we all know this next potion is Amortentia so please tell me what you smell" "I smell fresh parchment firewhiskey spearmint toothpaste and hair gel" said Rosario blushing a little bit. Draco listened and became shocked because he always used hair gel and spearmint toothpaste, he loved to drink the occasional glass of fire whiskey and often had some new parchment on him.

He then knew it was him that she was attracted to most which made him so proud. "I smell honey mixed with almonds, chamomile flowers, Lavender and finally some sweet citrus scents." Rosario's face paled slightly as she used shampoo smelling of both almonds and honey and loved to drink chamomile tea. She always had some lavender scented candles in the bathroom with her while she was in the bath and anywhere throughout her home and loved to use her designer perfume that did in fact smell of citrus. She knew he was talking about her when he mentioned what he could smell and to be honest felt extremely smug.

"Congratulations you both passed the test. Ten points each to Slytherin". Taking off their blindfolds they stood and stared shocked at one another for a moment before grabbing their stuff to leave class. "Rosario you really smelled those things didn't you cause I sure know I did. I can't believe you smelled those things as I use them all the time in my own life." "And you smelled all of the things I use in my own life too how strange. I guess we really are attracted to each other." He held her hand as they went down the corridor towards the dorms.

She got a weird feeling she then realised was not her own. She felt very horny and like she was on the verge of having an orgasm and then it was gone again. Looking at Draco she was surprised to see that he actually looked fine. "Draco I've just had a weird feeling that I know for sure wasn't my own. What are you feeling now?" "Well I feel very happy I'm with you and of course I'm happy also because you're so beautiful and in my company." "Yes but do you feel…" stopping she suddenly she felt whoever it was release and then felt totally relaxed. "Do I feel what?" Now she was blushing her head off as she shivered experiencing someone else's orgasm with them.

Pointing her wand ahead of her she shouted "Homenom Revellio!" and without any warning Blaise and Alice came out of a cubby hole giggling and looking rather shocked. She ran into her dorms going upstairs to get out her standard spells book to see if she could find out what spell had been put on her and by whom. She discovered that a spell had indeed been put upon her. "Draco point your wand at me and say septum Revellio!"

"Ok Septum Revellio" as he said this the words Pansy Parkinson floated in front of them. Grrrr she said storming past him and out of the common room which he didn't understand and why was Pansy's name floating in the air anyway? "Parkinson! A word if you may!" "What do you want Rosario?" she replied walking away just as Draco arrived to witness the whole situation unfold. Pointing her wand at pansy's back she shouted "Now I said wait and you will do so." As Pansy Parkinson froze stock still unable to move or go anywhere.

"Ok Jesus Rosario what's your problem?" "My problem Parkinson is that you saw fit to cast a spell on me so I could feel and think what Cece did. How dare you tamper with someone's emotions like that? You will be serving a weeks detention with Professor Snape." lowering her wand Pansy fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Draco was impressed with how she had controlled the spell. "But I just thought it would be funny I mean her thoughts and feelings can't really be that interesting can they!?" she responded now annoyed. "Well either way I don't want this!" Rosario countered now fuming as Alice attempted to walk away she stopped her "Cece not so fast we need to talk!" "But Rosario you don't understand!" "Oh dear god I think I think I do now! Was it you or him I swear just answer me?" "Um..." "For god's sake was it Blaise or you?" she asked now referring to who had actually experienced the orgasm. "Was what me?" asked Blaise looking confused.

"It was me! He didn't know about it Rosario I hid it away which I was surprised to discover I'm capable of doing" replied Alice becoming embarrassed as she had experienced total orgasmic pleasure from some simple kissing with Blaise. "Well next time control yourself or at least get away from the corridors!" "Yeah well it seriously backfired Rosario I could read yours as well" she shrieked making the suddenly very confused boys jump as she had of course been referring to her sudden ability to read Rose's mind.

"You what? How dare you? I can't control them at the moment. I just.. I was.. oh for goodness sake I don't know!" "Yes but I do Rosario" Alice called out in a playfull tone now giggling as she had heard Rosario's previous dirty thoughts and blushing as she realised Rosario had felt her orgasm over Pansy's ridiculous spell. Hahaha "Cece oh Cece please help me. It completely backfired I can now read Blaise's thoughts as well which I don't want to do!" she whsipered fiercely in her sisters ear. "Rose I can't help you with this as I just I don't know how to. I'm sorry but you're just going to have to deal with it until tomorrow." "Ok" she cringed as Blaise thought about how much he wanted to plunge his fingers into Alice's core till she exploded. "Rosario I don't understand what Pansy has done but I see Draco's" at which his interest peaked again as Alice confirmed she could now read Draco's thoughts. This spell was developing and fast causing Rosario to suddenly faint as another image flashed past her brain.

"Oh dear god Draco!" he caught her and brought her inside to his dorm saying goodbye to the others. She awoke in the bed in the middle of the night jumping and waking him. "Draco I need to find out how to counteract a spell do you know how? I'm ashamed to say Pansy Parkinson thought she was simply casting a spell on me so I could feel what Cece was feeling and thinking but it backfired as now instead I feel what Blaise is thinking as well and I don't want to be feeling what anyone is thinking but me". "What is he thinking?" Draco asked now wanting to know what his best friend really had on his mind smirking slightly. "Draco!" She leaned in kissing him and suddenly he could see what she was seeing and gasping he cast the counteracting spell as she was free. They both knew that when under a spell the only way that anyone can experience what you're going through is if you kiss them.

"His thoughts were pretty hot actually but I don't need to know what he wants to do to my sister". "All you need to be concerned with is what I want to do to you!" "Well Mr Malfoy what do you want to do to me!" "Patience Mrs Malfoy" he responded kissing her firmly while she straddled his lap as they had previously discussed that morning. She squirmed beneath him as his hands found there way to her waist band slipping inside and gently stroking her folds tentatively. He rubbed and massaged her clit firmly as his mouth now found its way to her nipples licking and sucking them. "Hmm baby I'm going to… uh Merlin yes right there. I'm going to… I'm going to…. Oh GOD!" she shrieked pulsing all over his hand as her orgasm took over her body. "I love you Rosario!" he said suddenly going pale as he realised what he'd just said.

"I know you do Draco and I don't like saying this so soon but I also know that I love you and I know I always will. I've had to deal with a lot of changes recently and I can't cope with loosing anymore of myself. Please stay with me by my side always". "Rosario I'll always be by your side loving you no matter what happens". Her insides fluttered when he said that. "How will we ever be able to cope with this no sex before marriage rule your father has put into our contract?" she asked now worried slightly that she would not be able to control herself. "Well we'll just have to have a hell of a lot of foreplay and oral sex I guess but don't worry about it. He's probably just done that so that when we do have sex on our wedding night it will be amazing".

She climbed off him and cleaned them both up leaning on his chest kissing him passionately and falling asleep in his warm embrace. It had been a stressful day filled with emotion and counteracting different spells and she was completely exhausted but she knew that tomorrow would be a wonderful day.


	2. Connections

Rosario awoke with a jolt of pain she knew only too well. She went to the toilet grabbing some tampons on the way. She had a shower and cleaned herself up relaxing slightly. Going out into the hall she tripped and fell down crying at her clumsiness as she was always very clumsy when it was her time of the month whether it was her constantly dropping things or simply falling herself. "Some things never fucking change!" She shouted suddenly getting up and going downstairs to face a confused Draco.

"Are you alright Rosario?" "I'm fine!" she snapped grabbing her wand and leaving the common room without another word. She stormed down to class and sat in the front of Transfigurations jumping when Ron sat beside her. "Rosario how are you today?" "I'd rather not be here today!" she shouted at him causing him to go rather red.

"BAISEZ MA VIE!" (Fuck my life) she shouted clutching her stomach which caused Alice to jump to her to her feet shouting "Pour l'amour du bien calme et prendre ces médicaments avant de vous tuez quelqu'un!" (For goodness sake take some medication before you actually kill someone). "Alright Cece I'm sorry Ron!" "That's quite alright!"

"Rosario can I ask you something?" "Yes Ron of course you can". "Who were you thinking of yesterday in potions?" _definitely not you anyway_ she thought smirking slightly. "Oh right I um don't know yet who that was why do you ask?" "I was just wondering. So what's it like living with the villain of Slytherin then?" With that she felt very outraged.

"He's not a villain Ronald he's actually very nice and I'll have you know he's my friend now as well. This war changed all of us some for the better and others not!" She shouted not realising Draco was now behind her smiling. "Was he saying bad things about me Rosario? I may have to teach him a lesson!" With that Ron drew his wand pointing it at Malfoy.

"Jesus Ron I'm joking I'm not like that anymore. Violence is never answer neither is being forced to behave against your will whether you like it or not by someone who is also doing the same controlling things to your father. I would never be violent against my will ever again!" At this shock revelation Ron released his wand on the table.

"I'm sorry Malfoy I was just looking out for Rosario I meant no harm really and I truly am delighted you've changed for the better. Please look after her won't you? Also I need to speak to you in private." As they went into the corner he spoke "Draco look I of all people know we'll never be best friends but I'd still like to be your friend for Rosario if anything and as well I was wondering if you could find out of Pansy Parkinson is seeing anyone as I'd love to ask her out!"

"Well I can tell you now that she is definitely single. If you like I can find out what she thinks of you and tell you what she said and whether or not I think you should ask her out or not. What do you say?" "Wow thanks Malfoy I'd really appreciate that!"

Going back down to his sit Ron blushed as he now knew that either way Pansy Parkinson would have to converse with him at some stage. Taking her monthly Potion Rose felt much better. Coming into the class McGonagall had them transfiguring books into coat hangers and was grading them accordingly.

Naturally Draco's coat hanger was very fancy while Rosario made hers with a built in umbrella rack very impressed with her own work. Harry's even had a hat compartment. "All of you have been practising and have done very well. I want a two page essay tomorrow on the effectiveness of Transfiguration in daily life."

After class they all headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. After lunch they went to Divination which Rosario had decided to try and like. After Divination both Rosario and Alice decided to go for a fly all around the school grounds on their new firebolts while also conquering their combined fear of flying. Both mounting their, brooms they sped off in different directions going all over the castle grounds.

Rosario now realised she loved to fly and as she thought of what Draco would think of her she sped up going much faster. Draco and Blaise went to the Black Lake to talk about things when they looked up and saw the girls flying by in a blur not even knowing who it was.

Rosario decided to try some wandless magic and flew around in the shape of a heart causing the shape to linger in the sky above the boys who instantly noticed still not able to see who was flying. Alice had chosen to fly all around the greenhouses and spied Neville there nearly falling off her broom with the sudden lust she felt towards him.

She knew obviously that she would be marrying Blaise but it didn't stop her from also fancying Neville even if she already knew she loved Blaise. "Steady on there Dubois!" shouted Rosario laughing her head off at her sisters' childish behaviour and loosing her vision as she herself saw Ron on the quidditch pitch. Soon Alice was laughing with her as they both landed beside the boys in convulsions of laughter at how silly they had just been steadying themselves and finding it difficult to stand up over laughing so much. This did not go unnoticed by the boys who looked at them weirdly. "Why are you laughing Rosario?" asked Blaise confused.

"Cece just did something really funny and then I did and oh my goodness it was so funny!" Catching Draco's eye she felt her insides freeze as for a moment she forgot how to breathe. He was so handsome it really knocked her for six each time she saw him. "You're staring Dubois!" Draco said suddenly.

"Yes I am!" she replied causing his member to twitch in his pants. Why the hell did she have to be so damn honest all the time now? Going back up to the castle they saw Lucious waiting for them all there with a ministry official. "Hello Alice and Rosario Dubois.

This is minister Hemmingstone and he'll now be escorting you to Gringotts bank and then home to your manor for a few days. After three days you must return here again. You have been granted express permission to do this from Dumbledore." "Must they go alone?" Draco asked suddenly feeling a deep sense of longing. "Yes my son they must. Don't worry you'll see Rosario soon!"

Running at Draco she grabbed him placing a longing deep kiss to his lips. "Don't worry Malfoy you'll see me soon!" "You know it Dubois!" he replied smiling at her. Lucious started chuckling at their little conversation remembering some of the first times he spoke to Narcissa blushing slightly but quickly regaining his composure. With that they touched the minister's jacket on either side of him and along with Lucious disaparated to Gringotts.

"As you may or may not know everyone's vault opens with either a key, a wand check or your own hand. I am here with you Rosario to show you to your own vault and give you access to Draco's vault as there are some things inside his vault that he will want you to have but do not worry as I shall show you around and tell you what to choose. After this we shall enter your own personal vault here.

Later on we'll be visiting Blaise's and Alice's vaults and Leonardo Zabini will be joining us just now. You will all have access to your respective husband's vaults." As if on cue Leonardo entered smiling brightly at them.

"Alice may I say we are so honoured to welcome you officially to our family. Blaise thinks very highly of you as he often tells us this in mail. I do have one question though where would I buy a hi-fi system as he has requested that we buy and send him one so he may dance with you". "Oh I see well you can get them at any muggle electrical store but please dress casually when you go in as they will get suspicious if you turn up in official robes.

They vary in price and can be very large or very small so you should buy whichever one you think he'd like best." _What the heck is a hi-fi?_ She whispered to Rosario who now laughed. "But you just explained it to him I don't understand". "Yes well I've read that before somewhere but it doesn't mean I know what it is."

"Ok it's like a compact version of a phonograph with smaller discs that are silver in colour. If you like I can buy you some CD's in the future". "Oh yeah I know what that is I just never realised that it was actually called a hi-fi. I own one of those!"

"How will I be accessing my account Mr Malfoy?" "Please call me Lucious and you will both be accessing your vaults via your hands. Draco's Vault is accessed via wand inspection and your wand will be inspected just now in my presence giving you full access to it at any time. Alice Blaise's vault is accessed by key so you shall be given a copy of his key" said Lucious finishing his sentence smiling at everyone.

"Miss Dubois please present me with your wand for closer inspection and then do as I command you to" said the head goblin taking her wand from her hand. "Ok I will". He looked at her wand carefully waving a few times while saying some very quick and unintelligible chants. After about five minutes he handed her back her wand saying "Point this wand at the ceiling and cast any one charm you like as this will seal the entry to the Malfoy vault properly" She pointed her wand at the ceiling saying "Wingardium Leviosa!" as a piece of paper from the nearest desk floated gently towards the ceiling and the bond had been complete.

Whoa! She said aloud finding herself to be extremely strong feeling. "Lucious, why do I feel so suddenly so different?" "My dear Rosario you feel different because you not only now have access to Draco's vault but his magic as both your own magic and his will now be bonded to create a special union that only the two of you will experience and understand. When you next see him it'll all make sense".

They made there way to the shaft elevator that would take them down to Draco's vault when Rosario stopped, suddenly afraid as she remembered what they had done last year in order to defeat Voldermort by breaking into the Lestrange vault. Lucious understood saying "Rosario we've all done things in the past we're not proud of I know I did many times but in the face of lighter times now ahead for all we must move forward shedding our pasts leaving them where they belong in the past".

"Thank you Lucious!" She got into the carriage and helped Alice inside smiling. As they travelled down further and deeper into the different layers of different vaults finally stopping outside vault number 1989. Lucious had told her to go up and show her wand and touch the door with it so it would open which is what she did and it clicked and finally opened for her. Inside were piles and piles of money everywhere along with different silver, bronze and golden chalices and platters of all kinds.

Without needing to be told she knew where to go navigating deep into the vault and finally came upon a shiny wooden box with the Malfoy crest on it and picked it up opening it and peering inside. She jumped as she now began to dance as she heard a song in her head smiling. Out of nowhere she started to do ballet dancing and smiling at her very sudden ability to dance. "Rosario I didn't know you danced?" Lucious said smiling.

"I um I can't actually dance like this Draco has put an enchantment on the box meaning that the first time his future wife opens it the song that best describes his love for her will play in her head and she will be utterly compelled to dance to it. At least it only happens once."

"I should have known my son would do something like that" Lucious laughed audibly amused at Draco's attempt at romance. After she had finally stopped dancing because of the spell she was able to actually look inside the box. Inside the box was a note from Draco which she decided to read later on at home. She then took out a beautiful emerald engagement ring.

The ring had a large oval emerald stone surrounded by diamonds set on a platinum silver band. She slipped it onto her left hand ring finger smiling broadly as it sparkled fantastically in the light something she was sure she'd never get used to. She then saw a beautiful platinum wedding band which was D shaped and studded with emerald stones and diamond stones with an engraved message inside that said **_Te amo in aeternum_**(I love you forever) in Latin.

She felt her eyes well up with tears as she now realised what that meant. She saw another bunch of letters which she removed placing in her satchel along with the wedding ring in its little velvet box. She then pulled out four very different hair pins two of which were teal in colour while the other two were purple in colour. She had two necklaces that were heart shaped with teal diamonds in them which were surrounded by heart shaped plain diamonds.

Two different pairs of elegant long earrings that were both teal in colour came out of the box next. The last thing to come out of the box was a set of keys to a mansion called Darling Manor which she decided she would visit later on.

Coming back out of the vault she closed the door and proceeded back into the carriage as they all sped towards vault number 1960 her vault. She got out and followed by Alice she touched the door making it open and gasped as there was every type of heirloom and jewel you could imagine on every surface. The Goblin handed her a green and gold intricate bracelet.

"Miss we were informed whenever you came here to see your vault that both yourself and Alice here should be given these so please put them on and no before you ask we have no idea what it does we just follow orders". He handed one to Alice also who put on hers straight away. Rosario put hers on jumping as she noticed her vision became twenty/ twenty vision. She then realised that she knew what everything in her vault was.

Heading in a door to the left she collected her car keys plus another odd looking key with an open and close button on it but no actual key. Pressing the open button she shrieked as there was a trembling noise as a door to her right slid open revealing a chamber filled with wedding antiques and memorabilia. How romantic she thought smiling entering and taking an antique tiara. She took four Victorian and 1960's dresses of different colours.

Deciding to wear one of the nineteen sixty dresses she saw that it was enchanted. It was lilac and flouncy and her hair became a nice bouffant curly do making her giggle. Shocking both Alice and Lucious as she grabbed a couple of letter and left getting back into the carriage so she could go to Blaise's vault now.

"Gosh gee golly isn't looking at these pretty vaults super swell!" she said in a now American teenaged accent making everyone gawk at her. As they went down the track they finally came to vault 1990 Alice got out and using the spare key handed to her by Blaise's father Leonardo she entered the vault feeling very happy. Blaise's vault was different from Draco's containing lots of glassware in particular priceless Venetian glass and of course lots of Slytherin memorabilia.

Her vision was also now twenty/twenty as she felt it entering the vault. She went to a box at the side of the vault taking out some letters and some keys. She also took out her engagement ring which was platinum black with a round emerald stone in it placing on her left hand ring finger. As soon as she had done this she felt all of Blaise's magic filling her up and feeling just as he did. This was different for Alice though as she could now feel what he was feeling at all times which both saddened and delighted her.

She liked the idea of it but it made her feel uneasy as she was not sure she wanted to feel what he was feeling every single day but as Leonardo explained this was what came with being a Zabini. He explained that he and his wife could feel each other's feelings every single day and so would herself and Blaise. He told her it was a blessing and a lovely feeling to have each day.

She smiled now feeling that Blaise was very happy and contented. This filled her with delight as she could now feel the realisation of the fact that they would now be experiencing each others emotions each day dawning on him. She could sense that he was very embarrassed by this fact and more so now that she would actually be able to tell he was embarrassed.

She then picked up a little velvet blue box that contained her black platinum wedding ring that had pure diamonds on it all around the rim and an inscription inside that said **_Sempre mia moglie_**(always my wife)_._She loved it very much and cried freely at its beauty. "Typical Blaise she said aloud now blushing profusely. She took several letters and some pieces of jewellery including two necklaces and three pairs of earrings leaving the vault smiling.

She then carried on to her vault which was full of priceless pieces of art and antiques and clothing. She went into the door on her right and collected her car keys finding the same style Key as Rosario previously had in her vault and pressing the open button it revealed all kinds of different potions and books in a secret compartment at the back.

She grabbed a few vials of potion and found a lovely black suit changing into it. The suit had a short knee length pencil skirt with a white shirt and blazer over that. Her hair became a bun while glasses adorned her eyes.

"Thank you gentlemen it's been fun but we really should get going." She said as they exited the tunnel with their satchels loaded with stuff. They aparated to Mallory Heights their new mansion! Going inside Rosario shrieked as Draco was waiting in her living room for her eyeing her clothing and new appearance suspiciously. "Well gee gosh isn't it super swell of you to drop by like this. Did you sneak away from school?"

"No I was given permission by Dumbledore to come and see you for half an hour." Giggling she twirled around smiling at him as her eyes shone with happiness. She frowned then flicking her wand as one of the teal dresses from his vault appeared on her body while some plain black court shoes adorned her feet. "That's much better. Sorry about that Draco obviously my parents were very into the idea of themed and enchanted clothing. Alice is off somewhere in the house being an executive right now."

He just looked at her with fierce and lusty eyes. "Hmm shut up!" he said kissing her fiercely as his tongue danced with hers making her moan loudly.

_You have no idea what you do to me Rosario. You look so exquisite in that damn dress! I so want to fuck you right now in my dress I got for you_ he whispered huskily in her ear causing her to shiver as he now pushed against her stomach to prove to her just how much she affected him. _Trust me with you in that sexy suit I want you to fuck me! Our wedding night is going to be explosive_ she said now placing her hand past his pants waistband and inside his boxers to massage his now extremely firm member.

His eyes widened with lust and shock. As she moved in very slow and very fast combinations he moaned really loudly. "Keep doing that to me Rosario and I swear I'll explode all over your hand oh god!" "I want you to come for me right now my Draco!" she purred kissing him in a sexual and slow way. "Hmm I'm… oh god I'm going to… dear Jesus ROSARIO!" he screamed exploding all over her hand panting wildly and smiling at her as she cleaned them both up.

She leaned up kissing him "I wish you didn't have to go. Thank you so much for my gorgeous engagement ring. I love it." "Yes and I love you. Don't worry I can call by again tomorrow for another half hour or so but I'll write in the morning so we can arrange a time and you can then tell me where you'll be so I'll know where to go". "Of course I'm looking forward to it. I love you my Draco!" kissing him one final time he aparated back to the castle.

She sat down in her main living room which was blue in colour with cream carpets. A nice mahogany coffee table and coral coloured royal style couches sat in front of the large fireplace. She sat down on the sofa calling to her house elf. "Excuse me house elf!" she called nervously unsure of whether she'd be answered or not given that she had no idea of the house Elves names in this particular house of theirs. With a pop a really cute female elf appeared saying "Hello Miss Dubois my name is Millie and I am honoured to serve you always. I work here with your second house elf called Laurence. What can I help you with?"

"Hello Millie it's so lovely to meet you. Could you please bring me a pot of tea and some ginger biscuits thank you?" "Yes miss right away!" she popped out returning mere minutes later with the tea. "Miss we did not have some ginger biscuits in the house but I have however provided you with some shortbread and will be buying some ginger biscuits this evening. I hope this is to your satisfaction miss" "Well that is no problem thank you for the biscuits and please call me Rosario and tell Laurence to do the same also" She poured herself some tea and routing through her now bursting satchel she removed the first letter she had taken from the box at Draco's vault.

My Darling Rosario, as you have by now no doubt realised that I was gone for some of yesterday as I was here placing this letter for you. I'm shaking with nerves as I write this letter as I'd love it to be perfect but nothing is ever perfect in life except of course you. When my mother had initially told me about the marriage contract I was rather worried that I wouldn't be able to love whoever this girl was as well as she deserved.

I also feared we might not like each other. When I then realised who you were and that I'd be marrying you I can safely say I have never felt happier or more relieved. At least I knew I would be able to love you for sure. When I looked into your eyes that first time you struck a chord in my heart and left me completely blown away. I have never felt more alive inside. It was like someone took my heart away only to replace it with a larger heart that had you inside it. I know this sounds bizarre but then again life is bizarre sometimes isn't it?

I have no idea what you feel about this situation or how you felt when you learned you'd be marrying me. People always assume that because Blaise looks so Italian and gorgeous that he'd be much more romantic then I but actually I think we're equally romantic. Although I do think that maybe I'm even a little more romantic then he is. You have no idea how fast you made my heart race when I first told you that every girl usually loves Blaise and you said you weren't fazed by him. I don't understand Rose but you somehow make my heart race and go very slow at the exact same time. You leave me in a dizzy haze all the time. We are both very rich people but I couldn't care less anymore if I ever had money or not as I'd still love you anyway.

Everyone has different ideas of romance and what romance is to them. For me romance is walking hand in hand everywhere, slow dancing by candlelight, looking at the stars at night while lying on the grass, cuddling with you each night on the couch, kissing you everywhere until we are both breathless and panting wildly as I continuously make your toes curl in pleasure. I promise here and now to always share these things with you all the time and each day I shall try to be as romantic as you deserve.

As for anniversaries I don't believe in buying chocolates for a woman and I don't know why I just don't. I believe in buying her unique and different flowers and satisfying her in every way possible. I promise to give you some roses each week no matter where I am or what I'm doing to show you how beautiful and lovely you are to me. I promise now to always be faithful to you no matter what happens. We will slow dance every couple of days and I'll make sure of that. When you kiss me I get butterflies and my tummy does flips. Sometimes I think I will faint because of your close proximity to me combined with your sexy good looks. I am a man so naturally I will become horny when I wake up beside you.

I was going to say that won't be happening anymore but considering you are like the sexiest woman on earth I know I'll be like that each day. Every morning I get to wake up with you in my arms is the best morning I could imagine. I don't want children right now as I'm still very young but I know when we do have children I will be the proudest man on earth.

I promise to always help you and be by your side through illness, hard times and sad moments in your life as it is during these times that we often need the most support. I love it when you wear dresses over jeans or leggings as they are so fucking hot on you. It does make me so horny but I don't care you have to wear these all the time now. I'm even horny now just writing this and thinking about it ( I am a man so I can't help this fact even if it does make me blush to actually write it down but I do feel you deserve to know what you do to me).

You see Rosario this is what you do to me. I swear to god you'll be the death of me one day! I have never been happier in all of my life. I promise now to always talk with you about everything and anything no matter what it is or how I feel you will react to it and also I promise to always listen to you. There will inevitably be times that I don't know what to do or say and I'm just telling you that in those instances I'll probably just cuddle with you and support you in any way I can.

Every evening I insist that you spend an hour on the sofa snuggled up in my arms telling me all about your day while I tell you about mine. When we are talking like this I will sometimes massage your feet or your back and neck. I promise to do everything to love you in anyway I can. I will always take your opinion into account and listen intently to any advice you give me. Please know your opinion is the most important opinion of all and that if I get a job or something that you don't like it is imperative that you tell me this immediately. I don't want you to be one of these silly women who are afraid to tell their husbands that they'd rather their husband does something different because they might hurt his feelings.

To hell with that, if you're not happy you tell me as when you're not happy I'm not happy. I hope you like the engagement and wedding rings. I chose them myself which actually took me months as I wanted to get ones that would perfect for my perfect sexy witch. I promise to always defend and protect you no matter what and I swear right now if anyone touches you they will feel the wrath of Draco Malfoy. I love you my darling fiancé and will always love you with all of my heart my dear Rosario. Love always yours only, your Draco xxx.

As she finished reading the letter the tea was gone and her face was pale with love and emotion not yet shared with anyone. She couldn't believe he was such a Romeo. She went into the kitchen putting her stuff away and talking to Alice. "I just got done reading a romantic letter from Draco and it was amazing. What did your letter's from Blaise say?" "Oh Rosario I haven't read them yet I was too busy trying on the clothes and jewellery from his vault and it was amazing. I'll read them tomorrow. I'm still getting used to feeling what Blaise does which is amazing. He's currently feeling very happy and contented and it's making me feel wonderful. I need to sleep now because I'm so tired after all we've been through today. I'll see you in the morning goodnight pet" "Wow that sounds wonderful. Lukcky you getting to feel everything he does but then again I can read Draco's minf which is pretty cool. Goodnight Cece sweet dreams and sleep well." "Goodnight Rose" saod Alice hugging her before going off to her bedroom to sleep with Rosario in tow yawning.


	3. Dancing and letters

Waking up Alice jumped as she now realised that outside of her bed which now had the curtains drawn around her closed was Blaise patiently waiting for her to wake up. She was surprised and very impressed that he had not tried to enter her bed even with her in it. "Blaise good morning" she said cuaing him to leap nearly five feet into the air with the fright she had given him. "Wait how did you know I was here? I've only arrived two minutes ago". "Blaise I feel what you feel so now I obviously felt that you were delighted to be here in my room no less." Using her wand she stood on her bed quickly dressing herself one of the red dresses and necklaces from Blaise's vault and opened the curtains ready to leave bed and be with him. Stepping off the bed she stepped into some black salsa shoes.

"Laurence, please put the suit I had on yesterday in the back of my wardrobe. It was fun and everything but my parent's idea of fun is not exactly mine at least right now anyway that is!" "Yes Alice would you like anything else?" "Please get Millie to prepare some tea and toast on the Veranda for myself and Blaise here thank you!" with a pop he was gone as she walked over to Blaise smiling at him. His beautiful brown eyes shone with happiness at the fact that she was wearing his dress and making her breath hitch nearly making her forget how to actually breathe.

"Cece you look so extremely beautiful in one of the many dresses I had made for you mia caro. I am the luckiest guy in the entire world and can't believe how simply breath taking you always are to me. It's something that will take me some time to get used to as I'm not used to seeing the one I love looking so beautiful all time!" he said bending down and placing a long line of kisses from her wrist all the way up to neck lovingly. She could feel the utter love he had for her in his heart and the fact that he would always want to keep her safe which made her so proud to be his girl.

"Thank you very much Blaise. I've loved all the dresses and clothing you bought for and or had made for me. I really couldn't be happier although I need to ask you something. Do you feel what I feel? Because I feel what you feel and it's a very weird and wonderful experience" she said looking at him as her heart fluttered and she got butterflies in her tummy. He smiled then as he could now feel how utterly attracted to him she was when he was wearing his current suit.

Trying to control the erection that now threatened to become more prominent because of her thoughts he replied "Yes mia caro I do. I feel everything you feel and also I can read any thoughts you have surrounding those feelings alone. I can tell right now that you think I look incredibly sexy in this suit which is also making me blush."

"Hmm wow Blaise yes I can read your thoughts in relation to what you're feeling and it's very baffling. How do you cope like this? I mean I love you obviously but I'm not sure how I feel about always knowing how you feel along with the thought surrounding that particular feeling. I mean it's a totally bizarre concept. Your dad told me that he and his wife always share their feelings and that it is this alone that makes there relationship special and their bond extremely strong."

"Well he is right it does make the bond extremely strong, very unique and special. I don't know that I can cope right now with all this information always in my head that is just your own information itself but because I love you dearly I have faith mia caro that as our relationship progresses this bond will become more special and easier to adjust to." He replied kissing her gently brushing his lips softly over hers repeatedly causing them both to flush red in the face. She went over to her dresser deciding to take one of the random potions that she had found hidden well within her own fault.

Her clothes changed into a short mini black coloured dress while a red beret rested on her head and sunglasses rested on her eyes. Turning around he jumped as she now had sallow skin and a sexy smirk. "Mr Zabini I do believe you are staring. Did you want something?" "Um well you just look so different is all. You look hot!" "Yes I do don't I? Let's go to the veranda" she said sauntering out of the room while now smoking on a fag that rested in her left hand in a cigarette holder. Stepping outside she bumped into Rosario who was currently running down the corridor slipping on some shoes and saying aloud "Damn it I'll be late for Draco!" "Sister a sense of care when travelling about the house please!"

"Oh I'm so late wait what happened to you Alice?" "I've undergone a change in appearance for the day just." Draco was waiting at the end of the stairs jumping slightly when Alice came sliding down the banister to the bottom still smoking her fag and floated neatly off the end landing in the pose of a femme fatal.

"Um Alice?" "Draco darling fab to see you once again. I must be off Blaise and myself are going to the veranda for breakfast see you later." "Yes um see you later" he responded catching sight of Rosario at the top of the stairs and smiling went up to see her. "Stop it Blaise. I can now feel what you do remember." "Um sorry yes I know but I can't help it you're just so sexy right now" he drawled sensually albeit trying not to. "Well try harder and please pardon the pun as it's making me very sexually excited." Suddenly she returned to her normal look loosing the clothes and the fancy cigarette.

"Well I guess they only last half an hour to give you a taste of what it's like to be these different characters instead of lasting for the whole day as I had previously thought. How long do you have with me until you must return to Hogwarts?" She asked shock registering on her face. She had just now realised that the enchanted clothes and potions that she and Rosario had fund in their vaults and in their rooms had nothing to do with acting really.

Her parent's obviously liked to become and behave just like these characters for sexual pleasures. Her last potion only lasted thirty minutes meaning that it was obviously designed for quickie sex. She wondered if Rosario had figured that out yet. "I have four hours as today's Saturday but then I must return. Even now you still look gorgeous mia caro. I love the idea that these potions and suits are for sexual role playing but never again think about that as I felt you become horny and then was able to read the thought that was causing you to feel like this in the first place. Because of that it's hard to control my sexual urges" he replied blushing bright red and giggling slightly.

She kissed him passionately before breaking away smiling and leading him out onto the veranda where Laurence was waiting for her with a package."Laurence what's this?" asked Alice now very confused. "Alice here is the gift you asked me to get one Blaise Zabini last night while in your gorgeous looking suit! Do you not remember asking Laurence to do this?" "Oh not the suit thing again I swear to god mum and dad sure liked role playing didn't they? No I haven't forgotten Laurence don't worry please give it to Mr Zabini and Blaise please accept this gift but be aware as I was in another enchanted gown I have no idea what I actually asked Laurence to get you"

"That's quite alright!" he replied opening the package to find brand new Slytherin Robes and some personalised green Slytherin cufflinks with his initials on them. He smiled brightly like a very happy child at Christmas time. "Wow Cece these are absolutely gorgeous just like your heart. Thank you so much. I love you" he replied kissing up her arm to her neck again and then lingering on her neck for a moment making her moan involuntarily. As they sat down for tea Blaise put on his new robes and fastened his new cufflinks to the shirt he was now currently wearing. "They look amazing on you mon amour. Je t'aime Blaise!". "Ti amo mia caro." He responded placing a swift kiss to her hand.

She poured him a cup of tea and then one for herself. She buttered her crumpet as she looked at his eyes lovingly. "Oh yes I almost forgot these are for you!" Blaise said handing her a fresh bouquet of large daisies smiling brightly at how quickly her face lit up with joy. He was delighted as he could now sense the love and joy in her. "Blaise these are stunning. I can't thank you enough. Millie! Please bring these to the lounge in a vase of water and place them on top of the piano in there."

"Certainly Alice and may I say what beautiful flowers. Mr Zabini has good taste." "Yes he does, doesn't he? Thank you". "You look like you want to ask me something Cece what is it?" "Well I was just wondering if … um… well this is exceptionally embarrassing actually I wanted to know if when I get my cycle each month and it causes me painyou feel the pain also? I don't want that for you mon amour."

"That is a valid question and don't worry you never need to be embarrassed by that. I mean you may be a woman but even I know it's not easy. No I wouldn't feel that kind of pain but I would be aware that you are in fact in pain for that exact reason. I will only feel pain in any other circumstance. I promise though if I'm aware that you are feeling pain for that reason I will do all I can so I may be with you to care for you. I will give you tea and talk with you if you wish or if I don't know what to do or say I may just cuddle with you holding you close to me so I can keep you safe. I will massage your tummy and your back if you wish. I have no idea what else to say really".

"Wow Blaise that's wonderful and so extremely romantic no one ever looks after me at that time. I will appreciate it if you do not pay attention to what I say at this time as I may or may not be crying and or cursing wildly at anyone near me because of the pain. I can tell you now for sure even if I do curse at you and tell you I hate men I don't mean it one bit." "You forget mia caro that I'm from Slytherin house and that all the women there are much worse on their cycle then you could ever be considering you're a Gryffindor. I've dodged a few well aimed spells from Astoria Greengrass and the like over the years. It's no problem." "Being that you're in Slytherin I must warn you to watch Rosario as she can be pretty fierce and I mean so fierce that she might even be able to take on Draco" she replied now feeling worried as he had seen nothing like her sister before.

"I am not Draco so I'm not bothered. Do not worry so much about these things Alice. What is your favourite colour?" "My favourite colour is midnight blue and yours?" "Well obviously I love green over being in Slytherin but my favourite colour is indigo. I just find this colour so relaxing and pleasing to the eye. I have a lot of indigo jumpers in my wardrobe." "Can I ask you something strange?" "Yes you may". "Well I've always wanted to have a jumper belonging to a boyfriend. I've wanted it so I can always wear it when he's not around meaning that I'll always have part of him here with me even when he's not. Could I please have one of your jumpers?" she asked looking him in the eyes with fascination.

"No you cannot have one of my jumpers!" She instantly felt hurt and deflated which he felt looking confused as he had not even finished his entire sentence. "I said you may not have one of my jumpers as I would like you to have more then one. Will seven do? I have loads of them and this way part of me will always be with you. I will even give you my favourite one so you can look after it and give it back to me once we're married. Actually I'd love to see you wearing nothing but my favourite jumper". "Hmm and I'd love you to see me like that also. You must be the most romantic man I have ever encountered."

"Well mia caro you should know I'm only romantic for you as it pleases me very much to feel how utterly happy and contented I make you feel. What an honour it is to be experiencing these feelings with you. I seriously can't believe you bought me these beautiful cufflinks I shall treasure them always. I promise to always wear them everyday in order that I might always have part of you with me even if you're not actually there".

"Thank you and I'll always wear one of the dresses you gave me during the weekend also I promise to always wear your jewellery whether or which. I'm sorry it's so hard for me to deal with the whole having your thoughts in my head thing it's just that my parents made Luna so carefree and easy going that sometimes I detest that you can always read my emotions. Sometimes I'd love to be able to feel things without knowing that you know about it too. I do love you very much I'm just uneasy right now" she said now looking anywhere but at him.

He pulled her gaze so it was resting on him. "Cece my dear I feel just like that and it's not unusual to feel that way. Dad told me for the first four months both he and mum struggled with this but they soon got used to it including each others mood swings. I need you to realize that I'm not upset you feel like that. I understand it and its ok. I know that one day we'll get used to this feeling and when we do it will bring us much closer together then anything has before." She was now tearing up at his naturally understanding nature.

"What's your favourite love song Blaise?" "I um well I like Have I told you that I love you lately. Why do you ask?" "Well its just last night Rosario told me that her and Draco's song is Make you feel my love and she said when they hear this song it is something that will always mean so much to just them. I want us to have a song we can dance to and that will mean something special to us. What do you think of little things?"

"Yes I like that song it's very nice. But I think I know the song we should choose. At last what do you think?" asked Blaise smiling brightly at her. "I love it Blaise. Come here now I want us to dance to it!" She said summoning a hi-fi from somewhere along with a camcorder and playing it on the veranda. He placed one of his hands around her waist pulling her flush against him while he interlaced his fingers with her other hand as they swayed together romantically both loving the warm feelings emanating from them both.

As they swayed they could both feel the immense love within them spurring them on which seemed to make their bond just that little bit stronger. As she leaned against his chest she could feel his heart beat racing and knew it was because of her which baffled her slightly as she had always just assumed that this only happened to women and not men. Blaise laughed at her stray thought causing her to blush which he thought was extremely cute.

She leaned upwards looking deep into his brown orbs as her heart continued to flutter wildly reminding her of why she found him so attractive. He looked at her with such love it blew her away and each time she realized that this particular look was for her and her alone. She leaned in kissing him gently as their tongues danced slowly in a battle for dominance. She sucked his tongue further into her mouth a little aggressively causing him to moan quite loudly and subconsciously push up against her showing her just how ready for her he was even after a simple kiss. "Now you finally understand what's it's like for me when I kiss you" she said smiling cheekily at him giggling.

As the song ended they parted hand in hand and as she put the hi-fi away and switched off the now recorded video for her to watch later on she lead him into one of the many living rooms there with a piano inside it. She sat at the piano and played her rendition of a thousand years and singing it to him smiling internally at how romantic she was able to be so spontaneously. He himself had summoned a camcorder to get this wonderfully romantic footage to view later on that night in his dorm. After she had finished he put the camcorder away smiling brightly at her. "Alice that was so beautiful. I'll treasure everything I've seen here always. Unfortunately I must return to school now as Snape will surely be looking for both myself and Draco no doubt. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you with all my heart mia caro"

"Thank you for a wonderful afternoon I love you too sweetheart" she said kissing up his law line and over to his mouth giving him one last fierce kiss before he aparated out of there. Going into her study she sat at her desk and withdrew her letter from Blaise deciding that now was as good a time as any to read it. "Millie! Would you please get me some tea?" "Would you like some ginger biscuits with it?" "Dear god no! Who do you think I am, Rosario? I'll have some shortbread thank you" she replied laughing. With a pop she returned five minutes later with the tea and biscuits placing them on the desk beside her. "Thank you Millie!" "You are most welcome Alice" she replied popping out of there quickly. She poured the tea adding in some cream and sugar and reaching into the drawer of her office desk for a platinum letter opener she tore the top of Blaise's letter off. She pulled the letter out delicately unfolding it. Taking a sip of her tea she began to read the note. It read:

Mia caro, I am writing you this letter in my dorm room and it's very late at night. I shall be putting this in my vault tomorrow for you so you can retrieve it from there when you visit the vault with my father. As you already know my family is Italian which means inevitably that we are exceptionally romantic people. Don't ever let Draco tell you he is more romantic then me because although he thinks he is he isn't really.

When I found out about your change and that I was destined to marry you I was delighted. I've always thought that Alice was an extremely pretty name and the fact that my wife will be called Alice is a great thrill for me. I know you will probably find it very difficult going from having no siblings to suddenly having a twin sister but things are about to get more strange for you. I don't know if you know yet but when you put on my engagement ring I will automatically be able to feel what you feel and also read the thought behind what you're actually feeling in that moment.

You should now be aware that this will also happen to you. It is a peculiar feeling and will take some time to adjust to maybe even months but please do not let this discourage you as it usually takes couples four months or so to adjust to knowing how there partner is feeling all the time. My parents took four months to adjust themselves and they have told me that after you spend that long getting used to it, it almost becomes a bit routine for you but that it will make the bond/ connection we have more special. When I say routine I don't mean boring I mean natural.

I am delighted in a way that my parents chose you for me as I at least know I can actually love you unlike some stranger I just know I could never love. I must tell you now that I am jealous man and I will really not like it if random men talk to you but that as long as I can feel that you feel nothing when talking with them I will be fine.

Do not worry I am not one of these stupid men who threatens every man who speaks to you as even I known that's a sure fire way of loosing you which I seriously don't want to do. I just worry sometimes because you're so beautiful that you will find a gorgeous man and decide he's better then me and leave with him. I know that this is an irrational fear as you would never leave me for anyone else but I can't help it. I'd love to dance with you sometime. In fact actually it's a fantasy of mine to salsa dance and tango with you. I just think it would be so sexy to do this. I don't even know if you like dancing but hopefully you do.

I'm delighted your style has improved you always look so put together and it's wonderful. Sometimes I look at you and feel yeah she definitely put in a little more effort for me today even if you haven't. I'd love to do a strip tease for you sometime. I'd love to feel what you would feel in a moment like that.

You might think it's ridiculous but I'm a bloke and we often think sexual thoughts about our women whether or which. I do try to control myself because I think if I didn't I'd spend all my time ravishing you. I'm sorry for being so blunt but I feel it's important that you know what you do to me, how you can make me throb with just one look, how you can make me feel as though I'll explode from just a kiss alone. I've never experienced such wonderful feelings in all my life.

I can promise now that we will never become one of these couples who become so obsessed with school work and exams that we forget to have alone time as well. Alone time is very important as it keeps the love alive and more interesting. I'm going to do all I can to make each and everyday perfect for you in anyway I can. I will always protect you and love you no matter what happens. Please never feel there is something you can't tell me because either way the worst thing that can happen is that I'll be either a little pissed off or upset. I'll always support your decisions no matter what they are and I promise to talk to you about our day and how it went each evening. I will do all I can to make your life, safe, secure, romantic and special, Love always, your own Blaise xxx.

She read the letter smiling brightly as she now realised that he knew she had read it and was thrilled. They would have just tomorrow here in the house before they needed to return to Hogwarts. She magically framed the letter hanging it above her head behind her desk for all to see as she was proud of him. Going into the dining room she joined Rosario for dinner smiling as they were having her favourite carbonarra.

"Alice how was your day with Blaise? I had a great day with Draco we went for a romantic stroll in the garden and then we went baking together which was lovely. We obviously got covered in flour but it was very funny and so nice to see."

"I had a wonderful day Rosario. We went for breakfast on the veranda and then decided that our song should be at last. He gave me the daisies on the piano in there today. We danced to our song and it was so romantic and wonderful. I was able to talk to him about everything and anything I mean wow! I played and sang a thousand years on the piano for him which he really enjoyed. After that he left but then I read his letter which was extremely romantic. In fact I've never read anything quite as beautiful in my whole life. He makes me so happy Rose".

"I know he does Cece and I couldn't be happier for you. He's a great guy and I know he can take care of you well. I can't believe Draco is that romantic though as he even gave me a jumper of his to wear at night when he's not with me while I'm here. How lovely was that?" "Funny you should mention that as I've asked Blaise for some of his jumpers for that exact reason. Goodness I know we're twins but I had no idea we were that alike".

"Trust me we're really not all that alike asides from a few similarities here and there. Can you believe yesterday we had no ginger biscuits so I was stuck with bloody shortbread? I mean seriously shortbread? I think not!" "Haha and Millie offered me some ginger biscuits today and I was all like eww! So I can really see now how we're not really much the same all the time." They finished dinner and went upstairs. "Good night Rosario. See you in the morning love you pet". "Yes goodnight Alice love you too hun". It was the perfect ending to the perfect day for Alice as she slid into her bed closing the curtains around her and outing her light as sleep took over her body.


	4. Lessons in pureblood reality

Alice woke up getting dressed. She decided to find Rosario to she could explain to her about the potions and outfits and why they made the wearer act so differently. She wasn't even sure if Rose knew about it already but said that it would do her no harm to find out about them. As she was exiting her room she heard a pop behind her jumping as a vase full of daisies appeared settling on her dresser. Blaise was so perfect wasn't he? She went downstairs finding Rosario in the lounge with some tea and toast with eggs having her breakfast. "Did you sleep well sweetie?" "Yes Alice I did thank you. What about you?" "Oh I slept well myself. Would you like some breakfast?" "Yes I'd love some. I had such fun with Blaise yesterday we decided our song should be 'at last' after I told him that you and Draco's song was 'make you feel my love'." "Well we do both love that song but it's not our actual song. Our song is actually 'a thousand years' we just both feel it describes our love the best. Know what I mean?"

"Actually yes I do. I mean 'At last' means so much to Blaise and I. I wanted to actually speak to you about something. How much do you know about the potions and suits we both have that are enchanted? Obviously we both know they are enchanted but do you actually know why?" "Actually I just assumed they loved to act why? Do you really know why they are enchanted or something?" "Yes actually I do. The clothes as you no doubt have already realised change your appearance as long as they are on you but the potions have a time limit. Some of the potions last an hour, some last over an hour and some last only half an hour. It is obvious to me that out parents liked to become other people for sex, role playing out these new and wonderful characters. I figured that out yesterday as after half an hour my outfit wore off so obviously that was just used for quickie sex!"

"Wow that is so hot! And oddly I'm quite turned on by that fact. We so have to use more of these with our fiancés. How fun I mean imagine all the possibilities we could have together. Hmm Alice does Blaise know this?" "Yes he knows as he read my mind yesterday and he likes it. He told me this morning that he's told Draco all about them and said Draco is now even more mad that you guys can't have it off until you're both married!" she said giggling slightly as she imagined Draco being in a foul mood with everyone because of it. "Blaise really is cruel" she said again smirking. Rose thought about how they would go about this whole engagement thing? I mean they knew they were engaged but in no way knew how to actually properly behave in pureblood society.

"Alice I think we may need to get some lessons in being a proper pureblood wife and just a pureblood person in general. I mean we will now have very different expectations then we ever did as Hermione and Luna. I want to know how I should conduct myself and all of my affairs. I want to know how best to get the most out of Draco emotionally in this relationship and how to give the most emotionally that I have to give. Do you think we should?" "Actually Rosario I think it's a wonderful idea I mean I have no idea what's expected of me or what I should be expecting of Blaise. I know that the muggle world is obviously very different to the pureblood world but because I was only ever half blood I still don't know how things work in the pureblood world either way. I will go to my study now and write a letter to Madame de Roux. She is only the most famous pureblood teacher in all of France and will be very qualified and willing to teach us about these things. I know she will be able to teach us a different variety of things before we get married."

"That sounds splendid I'm going to go now and have a nice long soak in the bath. Let me know when you've sent it. See you in a bit" said Rosario now leaving and heading for the main bathroom. "I will no problems. See you later" said Alice now going to her study and removing some headed paper, some ink and a fancy golden calligraphy quill from the top drawer in her desk. She routed through the drawer for her families' rubber seal stamp and an envelope so she could properly send the letter in the best way possible putting a charm on the envelope so only Madame de Roux could open it smiling. She sat there and thought and hard about what she should say. Should she explain about there change or should she just say they need help. As she thought she came to the conclusion that because honesty is always the best policy she decided to tell her of their cosmetic changes so to speak. She picked up her quill and dipped it into her ink well on her desk and began her letter.

Dear Madame de Roux,

I am Alice Dubois and I am writing to you from the House de Dubois called Mallory Heights in Kent just an hour outside London, where I live with my twin sister Rosario. I believe you may have known my parents Angelique and Pierre Dubois. What no one knows is that they did in fact have children. Myself and my sister Rosario Dubois were born into an unsafe world where Voldermort was killing all around him and our parents saw fit to change Rosario into a muggle born altering her appearance and giving her to a muggle family that were friends of theirs. I myself was changed into a half blood and sent to live with a magical family they also knew quite well. As I've explained we are twins so when we both turned nineteen the spell was lifted and we were finally able to see who we really were and what we actually looked like as well as having new and quite different personalities to the ones they had given us.

We not only gained pureblood status but also two wedding contracts drawn up when our parents were alive stating that if they ever had children we would have to marry the two young men who would no doubt be in our year at Hogwarts. These two men were Mr Blaise Zabini for myself and Mr Draco Malfoy for my dear sister Rosario. These men's fathers had not even known the Dubois family had children until our true identities were finally revealed to us as the contracts were drawn up in the instance that they ever actually have any children which is why we now write to you. We are aware we must become pureblood wives and women in society but have no idea what to do ourselves or what to expect of others. We would greatly appreciate your tuition in the art of being a truly wealthy pureblood young lady as we have a lot to learn.

We know you are the best in all of France and would honour the opportunity to be taught by someone of your stature with such infinite skill. We will be willing to pay the going rate and also if you could help us, we'd love to know more about our family like who they were in society and so on but only if you knew them as we know you may not have known them at all. We graciously await your reply and thank you very much for your time. Signed Miss Alice Marie Dubois.

She placed her rubber seal in the wet wax that she had now just poured onto the back of the envelope and removed the stamp to leave behind the indentation of their family crest. She called over her new pet owl Davis who sat on a perch in the corner tooting happily. Davis had white feathers and was white as snow in colour. He was truly beautiful to behold. Reaching into her desk she pulled out a handful of treats for him saying "Now Davis please take this letter to Madame de Roux in Paris but ensure that only she gets the letter and no one else intercepts you good boy." He tooted happily catching the letter in his beak and flying out the now opened window. She rested her head back on her swivel chair and fell asleep momentarily as she waited for Davis to return.

Soon enough Davis returned tooting happily while she gave him some more treats taking the red letter from his beak and allowing him to return comfortably to his perch in the corner of the room. She admired the letter's beautiful red colour and the ornate beautiful way in which the letters had been written. Hmm very French she thought aloud reaching for her platinum letter opener and placing it in the side slid it all the way across to other side of the envelope neatly opening it. The letter inside had a trim of gold leaf flowers going all around the parchment. Opening out the letter itself she began to read.

Madame Dubois it is an utter honour that I find myself writing this letter to you. I have read your letter and now understand why you need the help which I can safely say I will be honoured to give you. You mentioned in your letter that you shall be marrying Mr Blaise Zabini and that your sister shall be marrying Mr Draco Malfoy two of the richest purebloods in our world but I gathered from that letter that this was the only information you have received so far. I assume you went to your vaults at Gringotts and I know that if you do not know this by now your parents did in fact wish someone like me to be the one to tell you that you are not who you think you are. Yes you are the Dubois girls and rich purebloods but actually you are French Royalty which excites me very much. Your mother was Angelique Capet the daughter of Queen Giselle Capet II of France and her husband Prince Hugh Capet. She has one other sister Monique Capet and two brothers Charles and Louis Capet of which Monet was next to the throne. That makes both you and your sister Princesses Royal of France. We knew your parents had children once before and that she had hidden you for safety from Voldermort but we never realised we'd be hearing from you again.

Your people will be very delighted to know that Alice and Rosario Princesses Royal are now ok and in safe hands. You will be required to attend some formal functions here in the future with your fiancés and it will be imperative that we train you young ladies on how to behave in that instance and any other instance really. Monique Capet is now the Queen Dowager of France after her mother passed away and will want her two nieces the Princesses of France around for official engagements as she never had children herself. She is just fifty years old herself and had asked me to help you prepare for Royal life outside the palace and within the palace as you shall live both inside and outside the palace. Inside the palace when you're here in France and outside the palace when you're at your manor in Kent.

I hope this information will not be too taxing upon you at this time as I know you are focusing on your eventual and impending weddings as well as your education no doubt. I know Lucious and Leonardo well as we go way back and I have already decided to write to them about your new high status in France. Because of the fact that it is of interest to their future daughters in law I feel that their sons should know about their status hence me writing to them in the first place. I have now decided that with your express permission we shall all conference around the large table at your manor's conference room tomorrow evening. You shall also be wanting to know where the secret passages and so on can be located in your home. I shall do my very best to teach you all that I know.

Because the people of France now know about you they shall be wanting to know not only what you look like and what fashion sense you have but also about who your husbands are and how you conduct yourself. You are fashion idols to all the young and inspiring people of France. Obviously now that you are Royalty you cannot just go where you want to at anytime anymore. You must wear certain types of clothing that show you respect who you are while also being able to showcase that you are young and beautiful people. You will only be expected to wear big elegant dresses with tiaras and such at Royal engagements and will be expected to wear skirt and pant suits and dresses that all have a princess or similar neckline when you're not at school in your uniform.

I shall call by tomorrow evening at six pm. I have asked Dumbledore who has granted the two young gentlemen some time off from their studies to come with you to France and become accustomed to your new apartments in the Royal Palace here as when you are here for official engagements they shall be living with you here. I have told Dumbledore we will need two weeks to complete this and then all four of you shall return to the school to complete your studies. Once you have returned to your schooling I shall see you everyday for lessons that will be two hours approx. I look forward to working with your Royal Highness' in the near future. Thank you for this marvellous opportunity as it is the best of my career so far, Signed Madame de Roux.

As Alice finished reading the letter she screamed dropping it and then fainting as soon as Rosario entered the room. "Alice! Alice wake up are you alright?" "I um I don't actually know how I am supposed to feel right now!" "What do you by 'supposed to feel'?" "Read the letter on my desk Rosario and once you have finished you tell me immediately what you think". "Right ok I will!" Rosario sat on the sofa reading the letter and shrieked as she reached the end without fainting of course. "I am I mean we are Royalty what a lot to take in". "Yes I know that. Well I guess we'll see her tomorrow evening then. The fact that she now works for us is slightly thrilling you must admit". "Yes I do think so myself as well. I wonder if it's still ok to Marry Draco and Blaise now?" "Well she said in her letter we will all have a conference with them and their fathers so I'm assuming it is still ok. At least it better be because I'm not loosing Draco now or ever" said Rosario suddenly feeling very protective of him and his honour.

"I hope she explains to them that we knew nothing of this as I don't want them thinking that we knew about this previously and I don't want their view of us changing. I'm aware that this is probably so much to ask but it will upset me if Blaise thinks of me differently or thinks I'm not good enough anymore or even too good" said Alice now crying. She soon stopped crying however when she felt Blaise becoming concerned about her assuring him that she was fine and that they'd talk tomorrow evening at the manor. "Do not worry Alice I know he would never think that. He loves you and will in fact probably love the fact that he will be married to a Princess Royal. I sure know it will be a huge ego boost to Draco and Lucious although I'd rather it was not such an ego boost to Lucious as that is very annoying. I just mean that he has enough of a huge ego it doesn't honestly need to become any larger."

"I know it doesn't and I know Blaise's father will be very proud also but I'm worried we won't be able to have any private time with them what with our new status. I mean we'll be so busy now attending Royal functions that we may not have time to be truly romantic and express our feelings without being judged for it. Also what will people back at school think of us because of this. I really don't want to loose any friends over this or have anyone stay friends with us just to get some perks. I just hope everyone will still be honest with us after this I mean we all know how greed can force people to lie about everything and anything."

"Alice our friends will still be our friends no matter what so stop worrying. Harry is extremely popular all over the world because of his defeat of Voldermort and we are still his friends so he will still be our friends too." "Oh yeah I hadn't thought about it that way before. I bet we'll have to wear loads of calve length dresses and suits along with the usual white gloves and really cool headpieces. I just really hope our friends don't constantly curtsy before us as that will be so awkward. In fact I'll be telling them that as official friends of ours they are strictly forbidden from doing so. I know Ginny will be delighted. I can't wait to show her around the Palace and that once we're settled in. She'll have to join us at some functions if and when she can" said Alice now beaming at the idea.

"We'll have to provide her with the appropriate wear though once she has it she can often join us. How exciting. She will enjoy going shopping with us the most I'd say but then again I'm looking forward to that myself. I'd like to be able to treat Molly every now again for how kind she had always been to us over the years. For years she was a second mother to us and it hasn't gone unnoticed by me. I mean I want to give her some new clothes and jewellery I just hope she won't upset me by rejecting them and just accepts them as I really want her to have some jewels that any women would be proud to own. I love her really and she's always been so monumental in my life. It was her who taught me how to bake and her who taught me how to sew and design my own clothing should the need arise" said Rosario smiling brightly.

"Yes and it was her who taught me how to garden and cook effectively as I learned because my own father so to speak could not cook and I needed to be able to cook for him. We'll definitely thank her together for being our very surrogate mother as we both love her so much. I'm tired now so I'm so going to go to bed and I'll see you in the morning" said Alice yawning. "Yes tomorrow will be so interesting won't it? I can't wait to see what everyone thinks and of course to meet the famous Madame de Roux although she's probably feeling that about us which to me is still very strange. Goodnight Alice. See you in the morning" said Rosario now going into her own room and climbing into bed as waves of sleep washed over her body sending her into a deep sleep.


	5. Madame de Roux

Waking up Rosario called Millie into her room. "Yes Rosario what can I help you with?" "I need you to go to a muggle shop or any shop anywhere as fast as you can and get me some princess annuals as I need to see how they dress or at least how they should dress!" "That won't be necessary as Madame Dubois previously had our library stocked with that kind of thing. I'll bring you an annual momentarily." "Oh wow that would be great thank you!" Soon the elf returned placing the annual on a tray on her lap in the bed and left with a swift pop.

As she flipped through the book Rosario saw that it contained formal, formal casual, actual casual, charity functions, miscellaneous and sports occasion wear sections identifying what types of clothing should be worn in each situation and the accessories that should go with it. This confused her a bit but she decided to get up and shower and try out one of the looks afterwards. She emerged from her walk in wardrobe wearing a flowing teal a line dress with a portrait neckline, a diamond heart pendant, some tights and some black salsa shoes on. She styled her hair into an elegant and beautiful fishtail plait and put a red silk hairband with a silk rose on the front of her head . This made it look as though she had a beautiful flower in the front of her her hair while of course the plait was to the back. She put some teal teardrop earrings on her ears and put a French manicure on her nails with a simple wave of her wand.

Meanwhile in Alice's room Laurence had brought her in an annual of her own to read and keep. Alice had decided to wear her hair in an elaborate ponytail with a red chiffon dress with a coat of the same colour and length over it. She had a simple silver pendant and dangling earrings on her ears while white gloves adorned her hands and a red pillbox hat adorned her head perfectly. She was very pleased with her new look as was Laurence who had just come in to inform her that Leonardo and Lucious were downstairs with their wives for breakfast and that the boys would be there that evening after classes with Madame de Roux. She exited her room and seeing Rosario smiled as they both looked exceptionally demure but different also.

They both went downstairs and entered the living room to the gasps of the two wives Eleanora and Narcissa. "Good morning everyone" said Alice looking around the table smiling and then taking her seat as some tea was poured for her by Millie. "As you no doubt will already know of our discovery last night. We want to not only assure you we had no previous knowledge of this but to say that we demand to not be treated any differently by any of you here at this table because of this. I expect you to follow that order. I am Alice Dubois soon to be Alice Zabini and I want to be referred to as either, Mrs Zabini, Alice or Lady Zabini if you must but none of this your majesty thing. Are we clear?" she said looking sternly around the table at everyone.

"I am so delighted you are so humble still, even with your recent discovery. Trust me when I say we here and all other people know you knew nothing about it. We've spoken to the headmaster about it and the school population will not be using any royal addresses or anything as we all know this is not your wish. Our sons will do whatever they see fit and as their wives it your duty to respect that. I cannot however say that some people will never bow indefinitely.

We thought it wise to inform all of the population so as to avoid constant questions. The public have submitted a questionnaire that is to be filled out by you and published into a book so that each time someone has a question they can just look it up here and not need to ask you something every time they think of it.

The process will take a few hours but ultimately will be worth it. The public have been warned to not treat you different unless you are in France. Is that to your liking?" said Lucious smiling at them both.

"Yes that sounds wonderful Lucious. Thank you so much for taking everything in hand for us. We had worried a bit initially that because of our new status we might be too good now for the boys and they might leave us" said Rosario looking a bit freaked out by her previous statement.

"My dear Rosario Draco and Blaise both think this is a wonderful idea and are so proud to be marrying into royalty literally. You don't ever need to worry about them changing as I can now say for sure that Draco will never change his views no matter what happens as we've raised him better then this" said Lucious taking a bite out of his toast smiling. This instantly relaxed them both to the amusement of the adults present.

Looking around properly Rosario saw that the two mothers were dressed very well altogether which delighted her as these women obviously knew how to dress and so would be of a huge help to her and Alice in the future. "Narcissa and Eleanora I must now ask you if you don't mind would you be willing to advise myself and Rosario on how we should be dressing? We'd be very honoured if you'd consider doing this for us. We do have princess annuals but they really only tell you so much and you really are two of the most stylish women we've ever seen" said Alice now smiling hopefully at them.

"We'd be honoured to do that anytime you wish my dear and thank you so much for your compliments" said Narcissa smiling. "You should also know we will be getting pureblood tuition so to speak from Madame de Roux. Some of you might know that already but I just thought everyone here should know that now" said Rosario smiling and eating her cereal. She jumped suddenly as snow white owl wearing a golden talisman tapped on her window with a package in its beak.

Giving him a treat she removed the package from his person and proceeded to open it when the letter which rested on top of the package was now revealed to be a howler and floated mid air talking. _Her Royal Highness Monique Cabet requests the presence of her two Royal nieces Madame Rosario Dubois and Madame Alice Dubois at the palace tomorrow evening in Paris to attend their coming into Royalty Ball. Both Girls are advised to bring their future husbands and parents in law with them and are expected to wear the tiaras in this here package._

_All should be advised that this ball is extravagant and we've been looking at all the people you know and would advise you to seek the help of either Madame Narcissa Malfoy and or Madame Eleanora Zabini as these two women dress i__n the best fashion in our own opinion. See you at the palace at three tomorrow afternoon so you can all get settled into your state rooms here before the ball at eight pm in the evening, Regards, Madame du Chance secretary to her Royal Highness Queen Monique Cabet._

She squealed in delight at this sudden revelation. She opened the package to find two neatly designed tiaras inside. One had a thin band and some elaborate spikes with Sapphire jewels in it and would fit across the hair if an upstyle was being used. The other tiara had circular curves on the band with beautiful large amethyst gems in the centre of each circular shape.

It looked truly beautiful. "They look gorgeous I've decided to wear the Sapphire one myself Alice so you can wear the amethyst one ok?" "Sure no problems. Do we wear bouffant style gowns or not?" said Alice directing her question to Eleanora Zabini. "Well I don't think bouffant style gowns would be appropriate here and either way what most people don't realise is that bouffant ball gowns are actually out of fashion and outdated.

I have the perfect gowns for you both. Trinket! Please bring the amethyst gown and sapphire gown to the conference room here thank you". "As you like mistress. Thank you" with a curt nod the elf was gone.

After breakfast the men went to work and the ladies went into the conference room to view the dresses. Rosario's dress was sapphire in colour. It was chiffon with a v neck with some diamonds scattered over the bodice of the dress while the sleeves were cap sleeves and a nice black belt with a large sapphire diamond in the middle of it went around the centre of the dress. Alice's dress was amethyst in colour and was made of chiffon material.

The bodice of the dress had Swarovski crystals all over it while a water fall effect with some gathered fabric at the front made the dress stand out perfectly. It was so lovely that Alice thought she might want to wear it always. They decided to try out different hairstyles so they would know just how they wanted their hair to look tomorrow evening.

Alice chose to have her hair curled back off her face in a forties style with one piece of hair tucked behind the other pieces of hair to create a small upstyle while a tiara rested on the front of her head with the cascading waves going down her back behind it. She looked like a femme fatal and totally gorgeous. Rosario's hair was all up and curled in to form one neat roll and the base of her head while an elaborate plait went over the roll.

She also put her tiara on the front of her head giggling when she saw how sparkly it was. She wore small blue silk satin shoes with small heels in them while Alice went for lavender coloured heels that were a little bit higher then Rosario's low ones. Before long after they had tried on many outfits and it was time for Madame de Roux and their fiancés to join them all for dinner.

Changing into a pink princess collared dress suit with a matching fashionable beret and small veil combo while wearing simple silver heels and sliver jewellery Alice was almost ready to go downstairs. Rose opted to wear a red dress suit with a pillbox hat and a black fur bolero with simple silver shoes and some red dangling earrings in her ears. They went downstairs to find Draco and Blaise waiting smiling at them as they entered the room.

Rose hugged and kissed Draco while Alice kissed Blaise passionately pulling away panting. The large fire place went green once more while a woman with black hair that was in a French twist stepped out very elegantly. She looked to be in her forties. She was in a green skirt suit that was made of silk and had a matching coloured pillbox hat on her head while some dainty silver shoes adorned her feet. She was wearing light make up while an orange launer handbag hung neatly on her left arm.

"Bonsoir dames. I am Madame de Roux but you may call me Aurelia if you wish. I am very honoured to meet you both and can safely say I look forward to working with the four of you because although these boys know for sure how to be pureblood none of you know how to act in Royal society so I will be teaching all of you that skill" she finished her sentence curtsying in front of the two girls individually before taking her seat at the dinner table. Draco went to curtsy but was stopped by Rosario. "Draco you are to be my husband and I will not have you, Blaise, our in laws or our friends curtsying for us as it's too uncomfortable for me".

"Ok I need to do it once to get it out of my system and then I won't do it again I promise". "Ok no problems". He curtsied in front of her making her giggle slightly and gain a surprised look from Aurelia.

As the dinner was served they all talked about what the girl's new status would mean both here and in France. Rosario was thinking of all the endless job possibilities she could now have at the ministry if she wanted them. She thought that it would be cool to be the liaison officer between the French and English Ministries of Magic. She could see herself being a great ambassador to France but living in the UK. She thought how good she would be at negotiating treaties and such things.

She would do all she could to make an impact. Alice however loved fashion and wanted to design her own range of clothing. She was sure that with Aurelia's training she would have a fashion show on the Paris runway in just a few short years.

"Aurelia I have a question. The people of France including the Queen now know who we are but does the Queen know we have magical powers I don't want them to scare her" said Alice genuinely concerned. "My dear lady you have nothing to worry about. She is one of the most powerful witches in the world herself and she even gets to rule a country so the fact that you can do magic will be no surprise to her. One thing however I've been asked to ask you is, would you like me to open up the twin magical bond? I myself have no actual idea what it will do the Queen just wants to know this". "That would be very nice yes thank you" said Rosario smiling. Whipping out her wand she said the counter curse and waited for a moment.

Rosario jumped as she felt what Blaise's thoughts were doing to Alice. She couldn't actually read his thoughts like Alice could but she could feel her every response to those thoughts. She was now able to read the actual thoughts of Alice blushing profusely at Alice's calm look compared with her now very naughty mind. Alice jumped as she could now feel what Draco was doing to Rosario and smiled.

She could sense her heart beating much faster every time he caught her eye and could read Rosario's mind. _Eh who knew someone could have such dirty thoughts about Blaise Zabini_ thought Rosario which gained her a serious glare from Alice. "Alice did you just read my mind just now?" "Yes I did. It appears we can now do that as well as communicating via the mind. Please stop it!" "Yeah well stop feeing like that as it's driving me crazy." Blaise and Draco looked at each other and then back at the girls confused.

"Rosario stop it, please! It's making my heart flutter. I know that Draco makes you feel like that but it's making me feel uneasy because it's Draco." "You think I like this? I can bloody feel what Blaise does to you!" she shouted suddenly annoyed at the feelings that weren't her own and forgetting that they were in fact not alone. "And what do I do to her?" her asked Blaise smiling brightly "Blaise suffice to say it's great for her but not so much for me."

"Or me Blaise! Don't forget I feel what Draco does to her and all I can feel is her heart racing and her tummy fluttering every damn time his eyes lock with hers". At this Draco blushed and Rosario paled a bit as she could now read his mind also. Would things always be like this with two people in her own damn head? She sure hoped not. She needed to be able to focus on her studies.

She blushed now at a dirty thought Draco had about her and then looked at Alice who clearly couldn't feel a thing. She looked puzzled when Aurelia spoke. "You did not wish your sister to feel what you do when you read young Draco's mind and so you switched it off. You can turn it on and off when you wish. You will always be able to communicate via the mind though but this thing can be turned off as no one could possibly focus on studying with some one else's thoughts in their head."

At this she visibly relaxed content to feel what she was feeling knowing that her sister could not now experience it. _Draco don't say anything out loud I am communicating with you using my mind no one else even knows we are conversing. I can allow you to read my mind if I choose I just wanted you to know so you will not be surprised if you can randomly read my thoughts in your head._

_Wow Rosario I can actually hear you in my head how weird and I'm embarrassed to say I can now read your thoughts. Can you please stop thinking like that right now? We're in company and it's making me blush I am sure. Draco I can't help my thoughts right now you do look very delicious in that suit._They were all broken out of their thoughts when Aurelia spoke again.

"I cannot say how honoured I am to be working with Royalty and such lovely people too. You have invited me to your manor for dinner and you do not even know me yet you show me such kindness. I am so happy!" she exclaimed smiling at the girls. "Well we need the best mind to teach us pureblood/Royal ways and you are the best so we knew we had to have you at any cost. I must say when the lessons are finished I hope we always remain good friends and I want you to know you will always have a place at our dinner table wherever we're staying" said Rosario smiling just as brightly.

"That sounds wonderful. As you know from my letter I will be teaching you pureblood ways in two hour classes but these classes will be every second day and not everyday as I had originally planned as I feel everyday would be too strenuous for you. I know you have been invited to the ball so I will now go over a few quick pointers with you on how you should be behaving while at this function."

"Great thanks this will really help us to figure what to do once we enter the ball." "Ok. Firstly upon your arrival at the palace their butler Didier will announce your arrival to all. He will bow before you and then he will ask you who your ladies in waiting are. You allowed to choose two ladies each that will accompany you on Royal overseas visits, help you around the palace and always be at your side when you need them. They will perform duties of correspondence for you and dress you appropriately for each occasion. I am now obliged to ask you who they are."

Rosario thought for one moment and then knew instantly who she wanted. "I would like to have Miss Ginerva Weasley and Miss Lavender Brown so could you please see to it that they are summoned here at once" she said to Millie. Herself and Lavender had since become great friends after she realised that Lavenders intentions had never been to actually hurt her at all and that she just wanted Ron to love her unaware that anyone else liked him. "I would be delighted Rose and for you Alice?"

"Yes I would like you to please summon Miss Padma Patil and Miss Cho Chang thank you." "As you like miss. I will send in Rosario's two girls first and then your own as they are waiting outside now." Going outside the door she said "Miss Ginerva Weasley and Miss Lavender Brown Madame Rosario Dubois will see you now"

Entering both girls looked around shocked. "What is this about Rosario?" asked Ginny frowning. "I have two requests to make of you both. The first request is that because you now know I am princess I would like it if you did not bow each time you saw me unless we are at a formal engagement in France. The other is a request for you two to please consider being my ladies in waiting.

This means you will correspond for me with other people when I am not at liberty to do so myself, you will dress me and you shall hold any trinkets of affection given to me by any people on outings. Lastly you will be expected to travel the world with me to many different Royal, political and fashionable events such as Paris fashion week or Parliament state dinners. Will you be up for the job?"

Looking at one another they both shrieked happily. "Yes! We'd love to do that wow. How should we address you? Does that mean we'll get our own state suites in the palace? What about shopping and time off?" said Lavender now looking dreamily at her. "You should refer to me as Rosario when you are talking to me within the palace. When we are outside or when conversing with palace employees you shall refer to me as Madame Rosario.

Yes Lav you'll both get your own personal suites next to mine in the palace. If you need me knock once on my suite door. If I don't answer knock again wait a moment for me to answer and after that enter. Unless I actually have an event to attend, I need you for correspondence or for travelling with me places you shall be free within the palace to do as you wish which does include shopping in Paris as you shall receive a salary of one hundred thousand Galleons every two months each and this is non negotiable.

You will receive eight weeks of holidays spread evenly throughout the year to do with what you wish as well as any other free time. I should also point out that Harry and Ron are expected to visit often and will be able to stay with you as long as they wish no problems. You should also be aware that while we continue our education at school your services will not be needed so much, however do not worry as you will always be paid no matter how much time you actually do spend with me."

"Finally you are requested to attend the palace with me tomorrow at two pm to get settled into our different suites, you are required to visit Mrs Narcissa Malfoy between now and then and ask her to provide you with appropriate evening wear as we are to attend a ball in honour of myself and Alice tomorrow night at eight o' clock. She will be providing me and you with ball gowns on a regular basis but you will be required to give an honest opinion on my own personal clothing choices and dress me appropriately for any occasion that arises. Thank you both, now good night." With that said both girls aparated home to tell their families the good news. "Ok now Madame Alice Dubois is ready for the both of you so you may enter." Said Millie smiling at Cho and Padma.

They entered looking at the girls strangely. "Hello ladies I have summoned you here for a reason. Firstly of all you will obviously know I am a French Princess now but you are in no way allowed to bow to me unless it's at a formal occasion. I hope I am understood. The second request is that the both of you consent to being my Ladies in waiting. You will be expected to dress me appropriately for each occasion I must attend, Correspond with people for me if I am not at liberty to do so myself and of course travel the world to different Royal, Fashionable and Political events with me. We shall attend things such as Paris Fashion week and attend meetings in the House of Commons here and in France. Do you accept?" Cho raised her eyebrows but nodded along with Padma. "We would be honoured Alice. We do however some questions" said Padma smiling.

"Proceed" said Alice smiling at them. "How shall we refer to you? Will we have off time from all of this for shopping and what not? Will we reside at the palace and lastly will Dean Thomas be able to visit me and how about Michael Corner visiting Cho?" "These are very valid questions. When I am not attending a formal function or travelling, you will have time off to shop or whatever you wish. I expect Michael and Dean to be regular visitors as it would be weird if they weren't. You shall have your own suites one at either side of mine which you shall occupy when at the palace in which Mr Corner and Mr Thomas shall stay when they visit you. You will always knock before you enter my suite. If you hear nothing knock again and finally enter."

"You shall call me Alice at home and Lady Dubois at functions outside of the palace. However while in the palace you shall refer to me as Lady Dubois also but only if you are conversing with me or with staff about me. When I don't require your services at any point for a while you can choose to either live at the palace or return home to your families. I will be giving each of you two weeks off during the summer, spring, autumn and December. So that's eight weeks off in total plus any spare time you have of course.

Your salaries shall be one hundred and fifty thousand galleons per month and this is non negotiable so don't even try it. You are requested to attend a formal Ball with me tomorrow night in the palace in honour of myself and Rosario. You must be ready to aparate there with me at two pm. We are going early so we can settle into our suites before the ball. Please contact Mrs Eleanora Zabini for an appropriate outfit before then as she will be supplying us with a lot of important ball gowns and such as time goes on. You will however be expected to dress me appropriately everyday and for any functions that aren't balls as that will be her job. Thank you both" said Alice hugging them both before they left.

"Ladies may I say you handled that very well and I am very impressed as to how you told them what was expected of them clearly. You will learn very soon how to behave in that type of society I am sure of it. I must be going home now as it is late however I shall be returning tomorrow at two pm to escort you all to the palace for the ball of which I will be in attendance.

I shall inform you now I shall have my own suite at the palace and shall reside there with you for as long as you need me there or for as long as you deem it fit. Thank you for a wonderful evening" she said getting up and kissing both cheeks of the girls before stepping into the floo.

"Goodnight Aurelia and thank you so much for all of your help so far. I can speak for both of us when I say you can live here or at the palace as long as you wish because whether you're aware or not we are extremely star struck to be working with such an assistant to the celebrities both magical and otherwise of our world." She smiled thanking them further and laughing because she was just as star struck as they were.

She left and everyone went home. Rosario stood kissing Draco passionately by the floo not wanting him to leave but he had to return home to pack his things. Eventually they broke apart smiling. "Is what Alice said true? Do I give you butterflies and shivers when I look at you?" "Mmm yes you do Draco. I can't help it, it's just that you're so attractive and I know that I love you" she said suddenly crying at her own admission.

"Well I don't quite understand why you're crying I'm just assuming that it's some hormonal girly thing. What Alice doesn't realise is that I feel just the same when you look at me. Of course I love you as well. I'll always love you my Rosario". She cried further at his romantic statement as he kissed her once more leaving through the floo.

Alice said goodbye to Blaise kissing him as she backed him into the floo giggling. "I love you my Blaise!" "And I you mia caro" he responded smiling at her. She kissed him quickly before throwing down some floo powder saying Zabini manor and suddenly he was gone. He had not expected it and landed with a thump in his parents living room laughing.

She then went up to bed bidding Rosario a good night she went into her room and slid under her sheets falling asleep and dreaming of the joys the palace would bring tomorrow. Rosario also slept dreaming peacefully of her next jam packed day ahead as Princess Royal.


	6. Palace Arrival

**Apologies for a short chapter but will update more soon I just wanted to update this before going out.**

Waking up Rosario frowned as the sunlight streamed in on her face. She had left a crack in her bed curtains again. She would need to remember to close it properly next time. She smiled as it dawned on her what today meant. She jumped out of bed and into the shower not bothering to check the time. When she emerged forty minutes later after washing and drying her hair she saw that it was already eleven forty five. She had so much to do and pack. She didn't even know how long they would be there or what to bring. "Laurence please get Madame Zabini for a few moments as I need her advice and I don't always want to be calling on Madame Malfoy for everything each time I need some assistance." "Certainly Rosario!"

Soon enough Eleanor was at her door knocking. "Come in!" "Mia Caro you called for me Rosario? Can I help you with anything?" "Well yes it's just I'm very nervous and don't know what to pack or even how I should pack. Would you mind advising me on how I might do this?" "Of course my dear no problems. I've always wanted a daughter in law to help. I know Alice is my daughter in law but I want you to know now that I consider you both to be my daughters and you must call on me if ever you need anything is that clear?" "Wow Eleanor that is wonderful and I feel so blessed to have two new mothers as well as a new husband. I am sure Blaise will make Alice so very happy. He's a lovely man!" "Yes he's a wonderful man and I'm so proud of him. Now lets get you sorted come on".

They entered her large walk in wardrobe looking around for appropriate clothing and accessories. Eleanor found some nice dresses and some gorgeous blouse and skirt combos to pack into Rosario's bag. The skirt and blouse combos were in four different colours, those colours being green, purple, teal and maroon. Next they went looking for some shoes of which she had hundreds of pairs. They finally chose some pairs of demure flats in black, blue, brown and red tones. Next they chose a few pairs of stilettos in red, green, black, purple and leopard print designs. She chose some black, white and brown coloured gladiator sandals. The last shoes she chose were pumps and she had red, black and dark green coloured tones in each one.

Next it was time to pack her jewellery. She really wished she had been more like Alice as Alice was already packed and in no need of any assistance unlike her. She picked out two silver necklaces one with a heart and the other one with the family crest on it. Her family crest was a bright sun with some criss crossed lines behind it. It looked truly beautiful. Next she chose various gold and bronze heart pendants with different stones in them such as Emerald, Diamond, Ruby and Sapphire. She chose rings with the same coloured stones in them with some dangling earrings of various lengths and makes. Lastly it was time to choose her bags and jackets. She chose four Launer bags that were teal, dark green, orange and black in colour. Next she chose two Luis Vuitton royal designed Kelly bags in black and blue and lastly two Versace long strapped shoulder bags in teal and red.

The final items to go in her trunk were her coats. She chose a red cape style coat, black mink couture full length faux fur coat, teal Billy coat and lastly a dark green duffle coat. Soon enough with Eleanor's help she was ready to go as they all filed downstairs for a quick brunch before heading to Paris.

Alice entered the dining room and noticed both Cho and Padma waiting patiently for her a thing which made her smile greatly as she could already tell they were all for impressing her even now. Joining Rosario, Ginny and Lavender at the table along with the now present Draco and Blaise they all tucked into their meal. They had stacks of pancakes with smoked salmon and cream cheese with chives which was delicious. There was the added option of some caviar for the top of some the pancakes if you wanted them but no one obliged. Soon after dinner all the trunks were assembled in the hall by Millie and Laurence in order of whose trunk came first. The trunks were then all sent on ahead of their impending arrival.

Lavender wore a demure pink dress and heels while Ginny wore a dark green dress and heels. Padma wore gold and Cho wore cream colours. They all looked beautiful. Rosario chose to wear a teal coloured dress and same length jacket over it while a broach adorned her Billy coat and some silk teal flats adorned her dainty looking feet. Her hair was in a neat French roll while she had sunglasses on. Alice opted to wear purple skirt suit and black demure heels. Her hair was in an elegant ponytail and she had a beret on her head. Taking Draco's hand Rosario stepped into the fireplace calling out home palace and transported to their foyer fireplace followed by Alice, Blaise and the others.

The palace foyer was spectacular with golden columns everywhere while the ceiling was painted in an ornate fashion by Da Vinci. All along the long foyer were huge chandeliers. At the end of the long foyer was a huge circular fountain with intricately carved statues of wizards and witches in it. Behind this fountain stood a large golden grand staircase and everything looked spectacular. They were greeted by Didier who came out of a side door. "Mademoiselle Dubois bienvenu. You cannot imagine the relief and joy your presence brings to the French public and personally it's an honour for me to meet you" he said bowing low before each of them before kissing the tops of both of their hands. "The Queen will be delighted you have arrived. I can see already that you are both very regal in stature and behaviour which is a delight to behold. I know also that Madame de Roux will be helping you with your training which will be very beneficial."

He showed them all to their different suites. Each suite contained two bedrooms, two living rooms, two bathrooms, one kitchen and two dinning rooms along with a balcony over looking the grounds. It was truly breathtaking to behold. They went into their respective suites to get settled in before the ball later that night. It would be a long and fascinating afternoon as Rosario stood smiling on her balcony over looking the whole grounds.


	7. Pureblood lessons

As Rosario had been lost in thought looking over the rather huge grounds of the castle she didn't notice that both Alice and Aurelia had joined her there one at either side of her. "I have found these grounds to be mesmerising on the best of days here so much so that one really could get lost in thought" said Aurelia smiling at her. "Yes it's truly beautiful. Please Aurelia tell us more about this ball as I'd really love to know what I should do and when" said Rosario looking very worried that she might at some point make a mistake.

"Ok Girls it's time for your first lesson which will begin in your personal office Alice through this other door here. I want each of you to pick a book, any book from one of the shelves" said Aurelia waving her wand as two white lines appeared on the floor before each of them. Both holding their books in their hands they awaited her instruction. "It is often said in society that we are judged by what we wear, how we walk, how we talk and of course how much money we earn. For your first task I want you to take your positions each at one end of the white line" she said smiling when they both complied easily.

"To become a lady and a true one at that one must walk like a lady. It is said that if a women can balance a book on top of her head while looking straight ahead and walk in a perfect straight line that she has learned the true art of walking and posing like a lady. So you are to place the books on the crowns of your heads, remove your hands and focus walking straight down the line I have constructed for you without looking down. It will be quite challenging initially but is designed to maintain your levels of focus for as long as I can. If you can focus knowing who you are it is then that you will truly succeed in an area of being truly pureblood. I am sure you are clear as to what you must do so you may proceed" she replied with an excited gleam in her eyes.

Alice went first confidently but soon realised she was perhaps a little too confident as she made it half way down the line before her book fell to the floor with a huge thud noise that echoed all around her personal office in which they were practicing their honing of this particular skill. She had tried several times to balance the book and failed and Rosario was laughing so much that she couldn't even try herself yet. "Ok Alice imagine you are in a crowd of people and everyone has their eyes on you as you are approaching a stage to make an important public announcement ok. Now imagine that while you try to get to the stage people try to sidetrack you anyway they can but remember that it is your only mission to reach the stage. In doing this you will ensure that no matter what anyone else does you will still reach the stage when you are meant to."

Alice imagined all that Aurelia had told her and it seemed to work as she effortlessly flowed down the line with her head held high as the book remained firmly on her crown. She even managed to turn around and walk back up the line as her confidence was soaring to new heights. After doing this a few times she was more then confident in her own abilities to walk like a true pureblood lady. "Bien fait Alice!" said Aurelia in a serious tine of encouragement. Rosario was speechless by how the mantra Aurelia had given Alice had seriously helped her to do it properly. She placed her own book on her crown willing her nerves to settle themselves.

Tentatively she took an unsteady step forward, her whole body trembling with nerves as she feared not only that the book would fall but that she herself would fall also. As the book slid off her head it created a louder noise when it hit the floor as it had been a slightly larger novel. After her book had fallen from her head six different times Rosario burst into a very sudden fit of tears. "Rosario dear what is it?" asked Aurelia now very concerned for her illustrious client.

"I'm such a failure I mean I can't even walk like a true lady. What will Draco think? Its times like this I really wish I was Hermione Granger once more as she knew the answer to everything and really was the smartest witch of her age. But me, I am a royal princess who can't even walk like one" she said sobbing into her hands as she fell onto the floor in a crumpled heap.

Alice's heart broke to see her sister so distraught. "Rosario please don't cry. No one gets it the first time ever so don't beat yourself u about it. Yes the book fell six times but every time it fell there is another reason to prove to yourself that you can do it. Ok now please imagine that you are in your wedding gown walking down the isle towards Draco and that you truly are the centre of attention. All eyes are on you but your eyes are only on Draco as you focus and walk head held high towards your fiancé. You know everyone is there of course but your only goal is reaching him in one piece because you know if you don't then you will not be able to marry him so you persevere and saunter down the isle towards him with great ease" said Aurelia reassuring Rosario who was now standing once again and drying her eyes with a tissue.

She placed the book on her head once more imagining all that she had been told to and walked all the way down the line and back up again many times effortlessly. "Thank you so much Aurelia and I'm so sorry for crying I just got really nervous I couldn't do it and that was a thought I couldn't bear. What is next?" asked Rose smiling once again. "Well now if you will come with me over here to this summoned table seating for three we should sit down. I have instructed my dummy Pierre to serve us here for the sole purposes of learning the true art that is fine dining. Ok so now before you we have a formal dining setting. I will explain what each item is and then how to use it are we clear?" she asked looking at both girls expectantly. "Yes we are ready" they replied in unison.

"Ok first of all you should note how this is laid out and where everything is placed within your own table space. You will notice that each item has its own particular place in which to be set and this is rarely if ever deviated from. Ok at the very top of your place setting furthest away from you, you will see a small knife which is in front of a small plate. Then knife is your butter knife and the small plate is used for your bread or indeed your salad if ou eat one."

"To the left and just below this plate slightly is your napkin. It is a common misperception the one wipes their mouth with the napkin when in fact one simply daps at the mouth lightly with it. You will either place the napkin in your own lap but if you have servers like you will tonight they will place the napkin in your lap for you. Are you with me so far?"

"Yes we are" they said intently listening to her descriptions. "To the right hand side directly beside the bread plate we have three glasses of varying shapes and sizes lined in a diagonal line. Glass one, glass two and glass three. Glass number one has a large slightly thick foot, a short stem but a long and full looking bowl. This is your water goblet. One must always take sips from this glass at regular intervals rather then gulping it down quickly as we all tend to do in our daily lives."

"Moving on glass number two as you will see has a larger more delicate foot with a slightly longer and thin stem and a wider rounder looking bowl. This glass is for your red wine. Red wine must always be served at room temperature and gently swilled around inside the mouth before being swallowed in order to fully appreciate the taste of it."

"Glass number three and the last glass on your table setting has an equally large and delicate foot with the longest stem of all the glasses and the thinnest, tallest of bowls. This glass will be for your white wine. White wine should always be served fresh from the fridge at a cool temperature and should be consumed in the same way as red wine."

"Wine however is not for everyone so if you do not like it I suggest that you take very small sips every now and again just to show willing plus it's rather polite to do so. Directly straight below the three glasses you have three pieces of silverware that will be arranged in a perfect straight line. Furthest to the left hand side will be your dinner knife which will always have the blade facing inwards towards your dinner plate. Beside this is your tea spoon which is to be used with light refreshments after the meal and of course beside that your soup spoon which is evidentially used for soup. While eating your soup it is considered rude to slurp your soup so you always gently suck the soup from the spoon elegantly without causing any noise. Furthermore bread may be dipped in your soup but in moderation and in a neat way."

To the left of your dinner knife is your dinner plate which will be much bigger then your bread or salad plate. Your main meal is served on this. To the left of the dinner plate are three more piece of silverware. You have three forks that vary in size and use. The first fork nearest to the plate is your desert fork to be used with deserts after the meal. The second fork next to this is your dinner fork which should be used to eat your main meal with. The last and final fork is your salad fork which is used only if you eat a salad as not all meals have an actual salad. Should you accidentally use the wrong fork do not panic but simply quickly and quietly ask your waiter to provide you with a replacement fork and use the right one already on your table. Things like this happen so don't worry too much about it."

"A word of advice is if you don't know how to use your cutlery or you're not sure a good way to find out subtly is by looking at your hostess and copying exactly what he or she in this case does. It is a sure fire way of never failing. It is also important to talk with the people at either side of you about things of educational interest to you while also imploring that they share their own information with you about what they themselves enjoy. You should of course wait until your hostess has opened her napkin before you open yours as this is the common courtesy and besides which is a very polite thing to do. If you do drop a piece of flatware while eating please never attempt to pick it up as that is the job of your server to whom you should inform of this in a very discreet fashion.

"If you eat something in a bowl or drink something in cup that has been placed on a plate or saucer of any kind it is imperative that once finished all flatware are placed on the actual serving plate or saucer and not in the actual bowl or cup. You should now know that sometimes a different wine will be served with each course so it may be considered rude to ask for a refill in your glass at any time throughout the course. Although I should tell you now that if this will be happening you will be informed at the start of your meal usually. You should also avoid touching your table setting at any time other then when you are actually using it and all ware of any kind should stay where it was originally placed as it is rude to rearrange the ware to suit yourself better. Do we understand more about table etiquette now?" asked Aurelia smiling at their young faces so full of awe and wonder.

"I believe we have a better understanding of how fine dinning works now and I am very confident that I can dine anywhere now without feeling so awkward. Thank you so much Aurelia for all you have taught us today." "It is my pleasure Rosario and don't worry Alice as tomorrow we will learn more. Once last thing before I must go, when shaking someone's hand always use a firm grip and good eye contact and it shows poise and someone who carried themselves well. See you later on" "Bye Aurelia" said Alice waving and smiling at the retreating form as Aurelia exited the door shutting it gently behind her.

"Alice we still have plenty of time before we must be ready what do you say about us answering those survey questions now before the ball so we can get it out of the way?" asked Rosario deep in thought. "I say we should do it now. That way our minds will be clear for tonight" she responded heading over to the desk where she conjured another seat and removed the list of questions from her handbag. Placing the questionnaire on the table she read the first question aloud: _What is your favourite colour or colours and how many do you have?_"

"Ok Alice me first. I have charmed our quills to write in the answers for us as we answer the questions verbally as it will be easier for us that way. I mean I don't want a bad wrist thank you very much. I have two favourite colours which are teal blue and beautiful purple." "I have two favourite colours also which are azure blue and deep silver. Ok next question: _What is your favourite food?_" "Ok Alice my favourite food is either honey on toast or Spaghetti Bolognese." "And my favourite food is either shortbread biscuits or taglietelle Carbonarra."

_What do you look for most in another half and what makes a relationship special to you?_ "Well I look for someone who is honest, trustworthy and giving of their time as well as their money. I want someone who can be affectionate one minute and silly the next someone who can laugh at themselves and make me laugh with them is very important. It's all about the little things like gentle kisses and soft touches when you least expect it just to show he cares and for no other reason." said Rose staring off into space as she thought about it some more. "Ok well the most important thing is love. Someone who is loving and giving in every way possible makes my heart race. Someone who isn't afraid of spontaneity and or being serious upon occasion. Someone that understands that the little things do count and that it's not always all about how much money you have or how big the gesture you make is."

_Do you prefer spontaneity or romance in a relationship? _"Both in equal measure" they both responded at the same time smiling. _What is your idea of the most perfect date?_ "My idea of the most perfect date would be to walk along the beach at night watching the stars after a gorgeous meal somewhere beforehand" responded Rosario looking excited and happy at that idea. "My perfect date is to have champagne and strawberries while stargazing from the astronomy tower followed by a moonlit walk in the grounds" said Alice smiling dreamily.

_List what would happen during your ultimate perfect evening and night with your lover? _"My perfect night would involve snuggling on the sofa in his arms, listening to how his day went and telling him all about mine while he kisses my neck and reads me a romance novel by wand light. After that a nice massage followed by a beautiful candlelit dinner and some slow dancing. After this sharing a romantic scented bath before bed to top the night off" said Rosario looking to Alice for her response to that question. "My perfect night would involve a romantic meal followed by some slow dancing and stargazing before reading a book together by wandlight before retiring to bed."

They continued in this fashion until they answered all of the questions provided sending them to Lucious who was having them published in a book that would sell and gain them a lot of money which would then be used in charity things. This was shaping up to be a rather pleasant evening. As Alice left the room Rosario stepped out onto her balcony once more admiring the view again as a wave of calm came over her whole being.


	8. The Ball

**Note: After adding in the new previous chapter which I felt was necessary I've had to update this chapter changing it slightly enjoy :)**

Watching as two men clad in brown uniforms walked up the garden with shovels she could only assume that they were gardeners. She was looking at the gorgeous layout of the gardens which were covered in rows of roses and stylized lilies while a large circular pond surrounded by benches was to one side. Looking to the right she saw a beautiful maze and in the centre of the gardens just outside the back doors to the palace lay a very large beautiful gazebo that was covered in fairy lights and some lanterns that were placed there with great attention to detail. It looked so beautiful and even though she realized it was extremely cliché she still hoped to have a dance with Draco on this gazebo later on if they even had the moment to dance.

She smiled as she felt warm hands snake around her waist and pull her firmly against a chiselled chest she knew only belonged to Draco. "Do you see that building over there in the distance Draco? It's called The Eiffel Tower. Do you know much about it?" "How did you know it was me?" "Well you have a special way of holding me that only you do and besides which I can smell your cologne and it's very sexy". "Oh right ok and as for that building I don't know much about it no". "Well It was originally built in eighteen eighty six as an entrance arch to the World's Fair that year. It is three hundred and fifty metres high and was the tallest man made building for forty one years until they built the Chrysler Building in New York. Isn't it fascinating?"

"Trust you to have so much information on a random building in foreign country" he responded chuckling deeply which made her blush. "So, I like to know about the history of a place. Big deal!" "Some things never change. Even as Hermione you always wanted to know more then anyone else about everything." "That is not true! Well ok maybe a little but it's just cause I love learning." With a knock on her door Didier entered smiling. "I present to you now her Majesty Queen Monique Cabet." "Thank you Didier that will be all I shall call you when you are needed once more". With that Monique entered smiling brightly at Rosario. Monique had high cheek bones with thin lips and warm blue eyes. She stood very tall at five ft eleven inches in height and wore a long golden dress with a royal tiara on her head. The tiara had many points in a circle all around it which each had diamonds all over them.

"Bonjour ma nièce chérie et bienvenue au palais. (Hello my darling niece and welcome to the palace. Je suis tellement delighted d'avoir ma princesse dos. Bienvenue à la famille! (I am so delighted to have my princess back welcome to the family). Rosario welcome my darling. I trust that you are settled in well and that everything is to your standard if it not I shall have it rectified in a moment."

"Thank you your majesty but that will not be necessary. Everything here is beyond satisfaction for me" she said beaming in delight. "I insist that you and your sister call me auntie and that your friends just refer to me as my lady or your grace or anything a bit informal . Is that understood?" "Yes Auntie thank you for everything!" said Alice from behind her not giving Rosario the chance to reply which annoyed her slightly. They talked to the queen about everything including this ball in their honour. "Who will be in attendance of this ball auntie?" said Rosario looking at her smiling.

"Well some of the people who will be in attendance are a select few people that I trust from the press, The Minister's of Magic for both France and the United Kingdom, The French government, my dear friends Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. Our dear cousin Gwenog Jones and Albus Dumbledore will also be in attendance. Lord Byron Alessi of Rome and Lady Helena Vasari of Venice will be present along with Duke Wesley and Duchess Ginerva Picolt of Holland. A lot of other important people will be there also as I make it my business to know everyone who attends my palace balls."

"Wow that's a lot of people I can't believe we're related to Gwenog Jones though. I love the Hollyhead Harpies wow!" said Alice in amazement. "Yes everyone loves The Hollyhead Harpies. I must also say all of your friends have been invited. Mr Viktor Krum has also been asked to attend as he informs me he was a great friend of Hermione's I hope that it will be alright?" with that Rosario paled.

"I um... well… things did not end so well there because my friend Ronald Weasley was very jealous that someone like that would like me and become so obsessive about me so suddenly. He was just very protective of me and he didn't want me to get hurt. You see Viktor was stalking me for months and it was rather terrifying. He would follow me around and watch me study all time whether in front of me or behind my back and it always terrified me. I was just always creeped out that he might do something weird. After we attended the Yule Ball in our fourth year together Ron tried to protect me and Viktor punched him telling him he knew nothing about it. I left Viktor there and then and even though he still wrote to me I always ignored him. He told me he'd never go away until I admitted to myself I loved him which I never did. Does he know which one is which?" she asked now very nervous.

"Yes he does but he won't be able to do anything to you as Mr Malfoy will be with you all evening. After all it is his engagement ring you wear! This Ronald Weasley sounds like a good friend. I am delighted you have such good friends my dear." "Oh yeah I forgot about the fact that I won't be alone at any time tonight. That's such a relief to me. Yes he's my best friend and he's wonderful." "Damn straight I'll be by your side all night. You just try and get rid of me Rose" he said entering suddenly and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek smiling. Yet again her heart fluttered, it always did that when he kissed her. Monique smiled as she noticed the slight gleam in Rosario's eyes when he kissed her cheek. She then left to give the final orders on what the ballroom should look like and tell the staff what to do leaving them to prepare for the ball.

Rosario went into the bathroom and removed all her clothes filling the bathtub. She poured in some bubble juice and Rose oil. As she prepared to enter the bathtub she was stopped by a very nude Draco. "Draco you know what the rules of this engagement say" she said feeling her resolve slowing begin to slip away as her eyes ran over his toned chest and down to his very large package eyes widening in response. "I do and there is to be no sex before we are married but I'd love to share this bath with my fiancé so that I might wash her hair for her if that's alright." With that she gushed at her own initial thoughts and allowed him to enter putting a locking charm on the door. He stepped into the bath bringing her with him so she was by his side inside it. The bath was a black marble version of the prefect's bath at Hogwarts and looked truly inviting.

She thoroughly relaxed as the smell of the oils wafted up to her nostrils making her release a hard breath she never even realised she had been holding in. She shuddered as he kissed her neck while massaging some shower gel into her breasts. When she looked down again her nipples were sticking out a mile and her tits were covered in soap but soon clean again as he washed the suds off. Next he began to massage her shoulders and back and finally her hair. He poured water over her hair careful to get none in her eyes and applied some shampoo lathering up her hair good. She was surprised to learn that this had been a fantasy of his for sometime as although it was an innocent one it was a very nurturing act to wash the one you love.

She delighted him of course by returning the favour after he had finally washed the conditioner out of her hair. He moaned in delight as she washed his hair free of all the conditioner kissing him as she did so. He couldn't help but become erect which amused her no end. She could feel it poking into her stomach and jumped when she realised that they weren't even up that high. She looked down and saw huge member gasping at its length. "Rosario you know one of my 'clean' fantasies. If I tell you a dirty one will you tell me?" "Sure I will!" "Well I've always wanted to have sex with you on a high balcony in just your uniform as I think it would be so sexy and wild plus the thrill I'd get from being up that high that possibly someone below could catch us would turn me on even more."

"Wow Draco well my fantasy would be to wear your quidditch robes while you make love to me on your broom while we're flying!" With that his eyes closed in delight. "What a wonderful fantasy and I'd love you to be in my Quidditch robes. How romantic is this? I'm so delighted that I chose to join you in the bath. I hope we can do this more often together as it's such a loving thing to share it together". "Of course we can my Draco. I've loved sharing it with you so don't worry we'll definitely do this again" she said kissing him before snuggling further into his warm embrace as the bubbles and scents took over the lovely couple and they lost themselves for a few glorious moments.

Soon it was time to get out and get ready. Meanwhile in Alice's suite she and Blaise were getting ready together. Blaise was wearing a black suit with coattails, a cream waist coat, an amethyst coloured satin cravat, snake cufflinks and some dress shoes. His hair was slightly spiked up and he was wearing her favourite cologne. He looked very dapper and she was loving it. Planting a very passionate kiss to his lips to show that she approved of his choice in clothing she cuddled him close.

She herself opted to wear the 'a line' amethyst dress that was floor length which had been previously chosen the previous day. It had some Swarovski crystals on the bodice of the dress while some gathered fabric to one side gave the waterfall effect to the front of the dress. She was wearing an amethyst round necklace and teardrop earrings. She had a small blue satin bag while some small satin kitten heels adorned her feet. Her hair was curled and had been clipped to the side using some bobby pins while the amethyst tiara now rested neatly on the front of her head.

Back in Rosario's suite Draco was wearing exactly the same suit as Blaise however his cravat was Sapphire in colour and his cufflinks were also maroon. His waistcoat was white in colour and he had a stick in his hand. Like his father his stick also contained his wand inside it. He had done this as a safety precaution if one would be needed. Rosario was wearing an 'a line' sapphire gown that had chiffon fabric that flowed out at either side when she moved while a permanent piece of fabric that wasn't chiffon that rested underneath refrained from moving when she did. She had a row of diamonds on the front of the dress bust line and it looked beautiful. On her feet she had some sapphire coloured low heels and was wearing some teardrop earrings and a heart pendant surrounded by diamonds on her neck that were teal in colour. Her hair was curled and put half up half down while the sapphire tiara was placed on top.

They were all ready for their big entrance as Didier came and collected them each respectively. He lead them down a long corridor filled with paintings some moving and some not towards the grand staircase. They all walked down the stairs before he entered the room after telling them only to enter when he called there names and in the order in which he called them. "May I have your attention? Ladies and Gentlemen it gives me great honour to introduce to you our Princess Royal Princess Alice Dubois. Her fiancé Mr Blaise Zabini is escorting her during tonight's' ball. Please give her a round of applause. Ok next to enter we have our second Princess Royal Princess Rosario Dubois who is escorted by her own fiancé Mr Draco Malfoy." With that there was a deafening round of applause as the two princesses entered the ballroom heads held high.

The ballroom was golden and cream in colour and very large in size. The ceiling was also painted this time by Manet and beautiful large golden chandeliers hung in neat rows of four up and down the room while beautiful French doors covered in sheer fabric opened out onto some big balconies that eventually lead to the gazebo outside. They moved to a large head dining table where the Queen was dining and sat facing everyone. As they waited to begin all the waiters came over placing the napkins on everyones laps. Looking carefully at the table setting they recognised it from their previous lesson with Aurelia. They subtly looked to see what the Queen was doing and copied her.

As they ate they told everyone all about Hogwarts and how wonderful it was there. Rosario spoke of her passion for either foreign diplomacy or teaching. Alice however explained of her interest in fashion and one day having her own fashion line on the Paris fashion runway. Although different to one another the twins proved to be a great hit with all at their table throughout the meal. They were both so proud that they remembered all their ettiquate skills as taught that day by Aurelia. After dinner the conductor struck up the band as a beautiful waltz song came on and everyone cleared the dance floor so the two princesses could have the first dance of the evening.

They swayed in rhythm to the music kissing briefly during the dance causing everyone else to swoon as the two men really did look handsome. She could see Ginny with Harry and Lavender with Ron to the side of them smiling. She shot Ron a huge smile and after she had finished dancing went over and gave him a hug. "Ron how do you like my ball?" "I love it. Everyone here is so nice and friendly and the food is delicious but don't tell mum I said so. One question though why is it all so tiny?" "Oh honestly Ron some things never change. They are tiny because they are elegant. They are this size because you are expected to eat one of everything and so if they were big you wouldn't be able to taste them all."

He understood what she said. Next she went to look for Alice who now looked close to fainting as she spoke to head of the Hollyhead Harpies. "I can't believe we're cousins. I love the Hollyhead Harpies and it's such an honour to meet you" "It is an honour to meet you as well your royal highness" said Gwenog curtsying before her. "Wow Gwenog Jones I hear we're related. It's such a pleasure to meet you" said Rosario extending her hand which Gwenog shook. "The pleasure I'm sure is all mine your royal highness." She responded curtsying once again as Rosario shimmied away.

Soon she found herself on the veranda outside swaying with Draco and before she knew it they were in the Gazebo dancing as the magic of the night took her away. It was so romantic and intimate yet five seconds away up in the ballroom were hundreds of people. As they swayed she could see Alice and Blaise dancing on the veranda while he pointed out what the different constellations were to her. "Draco this is so perfect. I am here with you and I couldn't be happier. I love you my Draco!" "And I love you my Rosario. Being with you is always the perfect day for me though" he said smiling and wiping away. a stray tear that escaped her eye over his beautiful sentiment.

As the night went on they met Lord Byron Alessi of Rome and Lady Helena Vasari of Venice. They instantly noticed Helena's impeccable taste in clothing admiring her Versace gown in fascination. "Such beautiful girls you are and what are you your royal highness?" "Well we are twins as you probably know and we're both twenty years old Lady Vasari" said Alice smiling. They spent quite a while discussing fashion with her and she was interested to learn about Alice's desires to have a runway show. They spoke for a good portion of the evening and Alice was surprised that Lady Vasari said she would be willing to work personally with her on any future fashion ventures. She couldn't have been happier.

Rosario gripped Draco's hand a little tighter and then he saw why. Viktor Krum was making his way over to her. "Hermione 'ow are you so long it's been?" "Excuse me but you will address me as your royal highness and take care to remember next time that I go by Rosario Dubois now. Meet my fiancé Draco". "Vut Hermione was always so pretty looking and liked to study. You look so pretentious! I cannot believe you vood marry ze snake" "Well this snake as you so like to call him is my fiancé and I love him and I'll be damned if you're going to talk badly about him. Didier! Please escort this silly man off the premises before he makes even more of a fool of himself." "Certainly your royal highness! You come with me right now" said Didier grabbing Viktor and dragging him out of the ballroom.

Soon enough after hours of eating, drinking, socialising and dancing it was time for them both to make a speech before everyone went home. Rosario was the first to speak. "Bonsoir Ladies and gentlemen. It is an honour that I had the opportunity to spend an evening with old friends and even make some new ones along the way. I'd like to thank everyone who has attended my ball and to say that I hope to do all I can to benefit France and its people. Thank you to everyone for making my evening so special and to the wonderful man who has been by my side through all this my Draco I thank you so much for all you have done. I have left a fresh bouquet of stylised lilies for everyone to take home so make sure you get yours before leaving. Thank you" with that there was a loud round of applause as people wolf whistled at her.

Next came the turn of Alice. "Hello ladies and gentlemen. I am Alice Dubois and I am honoured to have met you all. For those who know I am very interested in fashion and hope to be able to help children here in any way I can once I have finished my education in three years or so. I have left some chocolates with the flowers for everyone. I consider it an utter privilege to be amongst some of the most humble people I have ever met. Thanks to all of you for making this such a special night for me especially Blaise Zabini who has been nothing but kind to me since he realised who I really was. I'm a very lucky lady. Good night." Everyone applauded her and some people were even crying at the beauty of their speeches.

As everyone filed out of the ballroom Monique said. "Well ladies what a wonderful night. I have never been as entertained. It is obvious that you are all very much in love which a wonderful sight to behold and everyone I spoke to tonight said as much. I am very proud of you both. You shall represent France well indeed goodnight". "Goodnight Auntie!" they both chimed in before heading to bed. Alice hugged Draco and Rosario at her door who returned the hugs to both Blaise and Alice. Going into her suite Rosario climbed into bed with Draco cuddling close to her and fell asleep instantly what a great day it had been. Meanwhile in Alice's suite she was no mood to sleep as she seductively slipped out of her gown making Blaise's eyes bulge. "Mmm Blaise I want you to eat me now in this position here" she said crawling up the bed and stopping on all fours with her ass facing him.

He instantly responded by placing his face in between her legs and tentatively sticking his tongue out to lap gently at her folds. He could taste how wet and ready she was so he slipped two fingers deep inside her and licked her clit getting faster and faster until she was bucking wildly against him riding out her orgasm. She turned to face him and kissed him tasting herself on his lips. "You're such a romantic man Blaise. We must look at the stars tomorrow night on the balcony but right now I'm tuckered out and need some sleep come on!" She said putting on her pyjamas and climbing into bed snuggling into his chest and wrapping her arms around his back as sleep took over the both of them in waves of joy as they both remembered the amazing night.


	9. Surprise!

Waking up Rosario glanced around to find Draco was not there. Her eyes filled with tears as she realised he wasn't around. Yesterday had been her birthday but she said nothing because of it being the day of the Ball and with everyone so busy preparing for that they had both assumed people would just say happy birthday the next day. They had both turned twenty and even today after the hustle and bustle that was the ball yesterday no one had once mentioned happy birthday to either herself or Alice.

They may choose to dress and act differently but at the end of the day they are twins and they do like to celebrate their birthday together. Rosario had thought that when she and Alice mentioned they were twenty at different intervals throughout the night people might realise it was in fact then their birthday but she should have known better they both should have. She got up and quickly dressed in a simple black dress and heels and made her way down to eat breakfast in the palace.

She saw Alice who was also wearing a black dress and heels and you could tell from their particular state of dress that morning that they were in fact twins, a thing people often forgot as they choose to dress so differently most of the time. She hugged her still with tears in her eyes and said "Happy Birthday dear Alice. I know everyone else forgot but I would never forget. Here I bought you this gift."

"Thanks sis and I bought you this gift. Oh Rosario happy birthday!" Alice opened her gift to find two tickets to the Paris Fashion week Fashion show in two weeks time and couldn't have been any happier. Rosario's gift contained a shopping voucher for one of the most prestigious Jewellery stores in all of Paris. She loved her jewellery so knew she would use this gift well.

They headed down for breakfast but when they entered the room no one was in there. "No one is even in here either so now we have to eat our breakfast alone as well. So much for happy bloody birthday!" Alice fumed. She jumped then when everyone jumped out from behind a door in the far end of the room screaming "Happy Birthday!" Draco, Blaise, Harry, Ron and their ladies in waiting were there along with the Queen.

"My darling nieces I know you had the Ball and everything going on yesterday so we were all busy but you didn't seriously think we'd forget your birthday did you? My darlings no matter how busy we are here at the palace we never forget a birthday. In that room there to the right are all the flowers and gifts your admirers, the French people have given to you both as the first ever twin princesses to celebrate a birthday here at the palace. Actually it's quite a scandal."

"Oh my goodness we actually thought no one had remembered and left us all alone here on our birthday. Wow a room full of gifts just for us this is way too much. Where is Didier I didn't see him this morning and I wanted to thank him for last nights introduction!" said Rosario smiling. "Unfortunately I have some bad news regarding him. As he escorted Mr Krum off the premises upon your request last night Krum stabbed him in the stomach for preventing him from seeing you whether it was at your own request or not. It took four palace guards to stop him.

Didier is at St Mungos now and we hope to have him back soon. He is still in surgery and will be out in a few hours. They said we got him there at the critical time and that they are hopeful he should make a great recovery."

"Oh my word I can't believe the gall of Krum to do that. What will happen to him?" "It has already happened my dear he has received the Dementors kiss. It is the punishment that was most fitting for his crimes. He won't be able to harm anyone ever again!" With that Rosario burst into tears. "I am so sorry he did that to you. Poor poor Didier I hope he will not resent me for knowing Viktor in the first place. It is all my fault as I asked Didier to escort him off the premises oh how stupid could I have been? I'm an awful princess and I do not even deserve to be here right now! I am however so very relieved he won't be stalking me anymore or telling me I need to love him which I don't."

"My darling just because you know someone does not mean you can exclusively control that persons actions no matter how much you may want to. I do not blame you for any of this nor does Didier. You are not allowed to say you are a bad princess as most everyone loved your speech last night. Rosario everyone looks up to you because you are young and you're fun. And to be honest your love of French people and diplomacy is very endearing."

"Thanks auntie perhaps I just needed to hear that from you. Well at least he can't harm me or anyone else anymore!" "Now girls it's time for your birthday gifts but for this we must go outside momentarily." They all went outside to the garage where two Rolls Royce Phantom's were waiting one in Teal for Rosario as it was her favourite colour and the other in blue Alice's favourite colour. "These are for travelling all around France in when you are here. They have tinted windows for privacy. Enjoy these and use them well.

The boots have two invisibility cloaks in them as well as an on the go potions kit. You never do know when a woman will need her potions. I should also tell you it has been kitted out for invisible flying much like Mr Weasley's car so you can take it home with you to the UK when you go home again for schooling. We spoke to Mr Weasley who was only too delighted to tell us all about how his car works and how he got it like that in the first place."

"I couldn't have asked for a better gift then that. Thank you so much auntie. I love it so much" said Alice hugging her aunt while fresh tears of joy flowed down her face.

This was shaping up to be a great birthday. For her next gift which was from Blaise Rosario frowned as it was a purple dress which was then followed by an elaborate bouquet of flowers. "What the hell is going on Blaise?" Draco then gave her an elegant tiara which only made her frown more. "My darling Rosario for your birthday I've arranged for you to do a wedding photo shoot special in Oui magazine Frances most popular wedding magazine. The shoot will take place here in four rooms in the palace and in the gardens also. The shoot will begin in one hour! I love you my sweet Rosario!" he responded kissing her passionately and lifting her off her feet spinning her round and placing her back down.

"Alice for you I have a similar dress and Blaise has the Tiara". "Let me guess I'll be doing a photo shoot also?" "Not exactly you must leave momentarily. You will be featured in a Paris fashion Runway with the other models. We know it's what you'd love to do so they have agreed that for your birthday you can go up and down the runway once. Your pictures that are taken will also feature in a special in Oui magazine" said Draco finishing and smiling at her. With a flick of Blaise's wand her hair was done into a crimped bouffant style with the tiara at the front of her head while her dress was on with simple heels and her make up was extreme for the occasion.

Smiling she kissed Blaise passionately before thanking him profusely and climbed into the limo waiting for her and headed off towards the stadium in which fashion week was being held in sheer delight.

Smiling Draco waved his wand over Rosario so that her dress shoes and tiara were on her. Her hair was in a bouffant style curled ponytail while simple jewellery adorned her neck and ears. She went into one of the drawing rooms where photographer Shaun Alexander was waiting for her. He greeted her as she came in. "Mademoiselle Welcome. Your Royal Highness it is an honour to shoot with you on your birthday of all days. I know you're twin Alice is now at Paris fashion week but we wanted to create a royal wedding special in Oui magazine so all the people of France may know about your upcoming wedding to Mr Malfoy and some of the items you may wear."

"It is an honour sir. I know your work is very good as I've seen it many times in different magazines." He had a chaise lounge in the centre of the room with a fir throw over the back of it. He asked her first to sit up smelling her flowers while he took one simple shot. Next he had her holding her flowers and lying frontwards on the chair while her legs were up slightly at the back revealing her ankles slightly.

For her next shot he had her wearing an Alexander McQueen wedding gown with her lying down facing the camera with her hand over her head in a dramatic way while he draped some white fir across her body. Next she was in a Versace gown playing the piano as he shot her from various angles. He even got one of her lying on top of the piano staring seductively at the camera.

He then proceeded into the kitchen where he had a delicious wedding cake and gave her an elaborate knife with which to cut it. She looked truly spectacular. He gave her a china plate with a piece of cake and a china cup of tea telling her to pose certain ways for him. "Over here darling! Fantastic! Now turn to the left a bit! Make love to the camera baby! Wonderful! You're a natural Rosario! Now for a regal look there we go! Paris's finest Princess Royal!" Three hours and hundred of shots in various locations later she was finished and totally delighted it had been one of her best experiences so far.

Meanwhile over in central Paris Alice was watching all the other people getting ready taking mental notes on what she should be doing if she wants people to model clothes she has designed in the future. There were bright red and orange colours and then darker tones in black blue and purple. Each person's hair was styled differently and no one looked the same.

Soon it was her turn to go out on the runway. Glancing out she could see a whole host of celebrities and this only served to heighten her pleasure. She walked out twisting and turning effortlessly to the many gasps of ooh and ahh from the audience as all people knew who she was so they were all shocked by her appearance there. Loads of magazine reps from all over the world there and snapped her picture for the front of magazines all over the world. She was thrilled because she would still be returning to school but would doing it now while her face was on the front of most magazines everywhere.

Heading home as Rosario was finishing up with Alexander she entered onto the palace grounds as loads of fireworks went off in honour of their birthday while Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes fireworks went off spelling happy birthday Rosario and Alice over the whole of Paris.

It was truly spectacular and although their day had started off sadly it was ending quite well. Heading back inside after the fireworks display to warm up they all sat at a long dining table that was filled with everyone's favourite foods and deserts. It was a true feast. "Please raise your glasses to Rosario and Alice happy birthday girls!" said Harry at the other end of the table raising his champagne glass. "Rosario and Alice!" said everyone clinking glasses.

After the meal the girls were presented with a cake that had on top a photo of each of them as babies before they had been given away for protection. It was obvious here that they were just one year old. They were both on a kitchen counter surrounded by flour and with chocolate all over their faces. This caused both girls to cringe and everyone else to laugh as they all sung happy birthday to them.

They then blew out the candles wishing hard for whatever they wanted respectively. After one of the best birthdays of their lives they both fell asleep next to their fiancés that night thankful indeed for what they had both inherited and planned to make the most of their new status in society except of course when at school as that would be highly unfair and they knew it.

Rosario woke up when she heard a knock on her door and she wondered what time it was and checked to find that it was eleven am. "Come in!" she called out to which a now healing Didier walked in. "Didier how are you healing so quickly?" "It's that magical medicine it works wonders in just twenty four hours you know. Although I did have to pay thousands of Galleons to receive it but it was worth it to be here sooner.

Although I know poorer families would have to wait months for their relatives' recovery. It just goes to show what money can buy. I just wanted to say thank you for your concern yesterday. Her Majesty told me all about it. I just wanted to tell you that it's not your fault any of it, ok? He chose his path just don't let his decisions rest on your conscience because he's not worth it. Also I am here to inform you that at one o clock after you've had your breakfast and your ready you must go to the opening of the new children's hospital here to make a speech. Alice will not be joining you as she herself will be giving a presentation on care of plants at the arboretum. The society there knows about her excelling in herbology while at school and would love to offer her the opportunity to tell all manners of people how plant different plants and care for them. You yourself will be expected to help out the staff on their first day in the new facility as well as visiting some sick children".

"That sounds wonderful. I love children and I've always said I want to be involved in charity work or anything that will benefit this country. As for Alice she will love the opportunity to teach others about plants. You know when we found out about who we were before the princess part she tried to teach me about plants but to be honest I have no interest." With this Didier laughed a loud and hearty laugh which she was surprised to be hearing.

"Didier why are you laughing?" she said curiously. "Well it's just that years ago in our history we had another two twin princesses called Angelique and Ariel and I swear you would only know they were twins if you asked them because like you two they dressed differently and had opposite tastes. When you told me you hate plants but Alice loves them it made me think of these twins. There is a diary in the vaults here of theirs it was written in seventeen seventy when they were twenty just like you two are now!"

"That sounds amazing would I be able to read it later on today when I return from the hospital? If so please leave it on my bedside locker. Where is Draco today?" "He and Mr Zabini have gone back to the UK to spend some time with their families they said I am to inform you that they will be back tonight. I will leave the diary on your bedside locker." "Thank you very much for everything" she responded smiling warmly at him.

She then got out of bed and had a quick shower. She dressed in a blue suit with a white shirt inside and a red silk scarf around her neck as chosen by Ginny and Lavender for her. They told her to place an elegant clip into the back of her hair which was both beautiful and practical as it meant she would look great but be able to get stuck in if she wanted to. She agreed completely and after she had eaten her breakfast was soon driving to the hospital while her driver Alfonso waited for her to be finished once again.

Alice who was now wearing a similar suit to Rosario was now standing on the stage at the national arboretum centre of France preparing to make a speech. "I would like to thank Monsieur La Chance the director of the Arboretum for having me inducted into the elite society here. I have a serious passion for plants and have an arboretum of my own in my London Manor that I love to maintain myself although I don't tell many people about it. I prefer to keep this close to my heart as I love to study plant life and what it can be used for.

I'd love to design a fashion range of my own as most of you will know but I'd also love to be able to use a plant to create a medical potion of my own for healing purposes which is something not everyone will know about me. I will be so proud to impart my knowledge of plant life onto the people working here and also to you the public who I hope will benefit from my classes and demonstrations. Thank you very much".

Everyone burst into applause at the commencement of her speech. She started by telling them the many uses of Gillyweed and how it can be used for up to one hour to help you to breath under water. Everyone asked her lots of questions on the pros and cons of using Gillyweed. She explained how Harry had used it during the Triwizard Tournament and what changes had occurred to his body when he had consumed the Gillyweed.

Everyone found it absolutely fascinating to hear about this. She then went on to demonstrate how it should be cultivated. Holding a master class with fifty people who were interested in learning how to grow it, she was never afraid to get her hands dirty. She was of course wearing gardening gloves during the class but still was at no point concerned with dirtying her suit.

Over at the new children's hospital that Rosario was opening she stood on a podium in front of the new premises to make a speech. "Welcome everyone to the grand unveiling of our new children's hospital. It's my honour to be the one selected to cut the ribbon at the main doors in a moment. It has always been my ambition to help people in any way I can and the fact that I get to help the people of France my people is the best feeling there is. I plan to constantly support this hospital in its care to benefit the children's lives in any way I can.

Children are our future so we must always care for them no matter what happens. From minor scrapes and fractures to more serious illnesses and surgery's I believe each child should be treated with the same level of care as they don't know any better and it should never matter whether the illness is major or minor or even if the cost is major or minor. I wanted to be the first to inform you as my first charitable act as Princess Royal I will be adding a children's library here at the hospital to benefit those kids who will be needing to stay in a bit longer. Thank you and I now declare this new hospital open" she replied cutting the ribbon with the scissors she had been previously given.

She went into the hospital then and saw a little girl of six years old who was recovering from cancer a thing which made her heart swell with pride as she realised the importance of only living once and taking each day as it comes. She had been through a war with Voldermort and won that but in her own opinion this girl who had beaten cancer was braver then any of them would ever truly understand. She submitted a selection of cuddly toys to the babies ward in the hopes that her tiny contribution would give hope to many people there as she realised babies couldn't read but the comfort of a cuddly toy often helped with sleeping and she knew that.

A golden plaque was placed on the wall in dedication to her opening the hospital along with the days date. She headed home feeling as though she had really made a difference in the world today.

Lavender and Ginny had not gone with her to this particular function as she had expressed the need to attend it alone although she now returned with ten bouquets of flowers from different admirers in the crowd. She decided to place them in the gift room after realising she had not been in it yesterday or the day before that either. She entered and gasped as she saw rows and rows of flowers, cards, boxes of chocolates and balloons. Some people had even left jewellery tokens and champagne. She couldn't believe people would be so giving to complete strangers.

She called Millie and Laurence to her telling them to put the fresh flowers in vases all over the palace which took and hour for them to do even with magic as there had been so many in total. The Queen was delighted with colours and fresh smells the flowers filled her Palace with and thanked Rosario for doing it. After dinner Rosario went to bed to tell Draco all about it while Alice told Blaise all about her day.

"I mean Blaise I had a great day. I taught people all about Gillyweed and how to grow it. I even did a demonstration with fifty people and was inducted into the society as a member. I've never been so honoured to do something and even found it baffling that they were shocked to see me. I mean I know why but they are the prestigious people of the National Arboretum of France so if anyone should have been shocked it should have been me."

"Well Cece you are the most special person here asides from the queen herself so it's only natural that people would be astounded at meeting you. I am so proud of my fiancé! You're going to be a great medical botanist one day I'm sure of it. I love you Alice" "And I love you Blaise." With that she cuddled in close to chest kissed him softly and fell asleep almost instantly.


	10. Even more surprises!

**A/N Sorry for short chapter but wanted to get it done before I have to go to bed. All reviews welcome!**

Waking up Alice groaned as yet again Blaise was not there. This was becoming a bit of a habit. _We'll have to have a serious talk about this once we're married_ she thought frowning. She had a long bath deciding to luxuriate herself while Blaise was gone. She filled the bath with beautiful orange and ylang ylang oil watching as beautiful scented bubbles filled the bath.

She stripped off all of her pyjamas and sunk deeply into the hot water allowing her to fully relax as her hair flowed out around her. The dark brown hair suited her olive coloured skin complexion perfectly.

She emerged one hour later and dressed in a teal summer dress and low pumps while her hair was in a simple yet elegant bouffant ponytail and she was now wearing long gold moon earrings on her ears. She went down the hall knocking twice on Rosario's door before finally entering and groaning further as neither Rosario nor Draco were even inside.

_Why is no one ever available when I might want to see them this is totally ridiculous_ she thought now incensed at the idea that she was alone again. Looking at her watch she saw that it was in fact one pm in the afternoon.

She went downstairs to the lounge to have some brunch by the fire and jumped upon entering it as it looked entirely different then it ever had. All the surfaces were cream and covered with either white or cream silk and or lace. She initially thought she was in the wrong room so went to look at the door again only to see she was definitely in the right room.

She walked into the room and when she walked through the centre of the room everything changed. All the cream was gone and a large pile of presents lay in the centre of the room.

The room was now teal in colour and looked delightful. There was a table with a cake on it in the corner surrounded by various French and English snacks and another table covered with different fabric books in different colours and textures. She really didn't understand what the hell was going on. _Do they really celebrate royal birthdays for a whole week?_ She thought thoroughly confused.

Jumping once more as everyone jumped out from behind the couch at the other end of the room. "Surprise!" they all shouted at her. "But my birthday was two days ago and we celebrated it yesterday at breakfast. I really don't understand why we need to celebrate it again!" she said shocked. "Alice darling this isn't for your birthday silly it's you're surprise wedding shower" said Molly Weasley giggling further at her baffled expression.

Looking around she saw everyone she knew from school and Dumbledore who looked like something was on his mind that he needed to tell her. She found that she was now extremely perceptive. "Excuse me one moment as Dumbledore needs to tell me something in private. I can't believe you all went to all of this trouble for me. Rosario please join us" she said now very sure of herself.

Rosario complied as they went into the room next door. Dumbledore was the first to speak. "You are very perceptive Miss Dubois! How well do you think you know you're family?" he asked looking between them both. "We know that our mother is from France and that our aunt Monique is now Queen Dowager. Is there something else we should know?" "Yes I am afraid, I know you will be tired of hearing this statement but again I must inform you that not all is as it initially seems."

"Do you mean we are not princesses after all?" asked Rosario frowning. "No of course not! Everything you have said so far is true and correct but as you know your mother was a princess meaning that she couldn't marry just anyone. Her husband would have to be rich and eligible to have her hand. It is my duty to now inform you that you are not just princesses of France. Your father was the Duke of Geneva himself with his own father at the throne."

"He did not wish you to know of his status so he always hid it from you until you were sent away for your own protection. He believed that when your mother and he died that you could live normal lives away from all the stress of the royalty. It is with a heavy heart that I must now tell you that one of you must be Royal Duchess of Geneva as well as the Princess Royal to France.

We discovered that when you discovered about your French Royalty all of this added information that he had tried so hard to hide before his own death, came to light. I have a portion of his will here which I must read to you now"

_My darling daughters I am so sorry it has come to this. I know that I will be dead as you read this. Voldermort gets stronger everyday and as we are purebloods who refuse to go to the dark side as he wishes I have no doubt he will eventually kill us. As you may have now realised I am Duke of Geneva. It is not a title I ever wanted to have but I had no choice as I grew up with it. _

_As you will now know one of you must be Duchess of Geneva meaning that your husband will now be a Duke of Geneva by association. This is not a responsibility I wished to put on either of you but because you are twins not to mention my daughters I had no choice. My family unlike me loved the Idea of monopolising Europe which is what they did best and my brother is actually married to the Duchess of Italy. _

_Now because the King of Italy has abdicated from the throne my brother Emmett must take over meaning that one of you must be the new Duchess of Italy. There is not two of me and I cannot be in two places at once. The same however cannot be said for the two of you._

_Obviously you will know that because of your mother's circumstances' you must be the two princesses of France. Celia my Alice it is up to you and Mr Zabini your fiancé to be Duke and Duchess of Italy. I expect you to be at the Palace three days after you read this letter. You must marry Mr Zabini as soon as you can. I personally suggest in the next two days. I know this is a lot to bear and I can only say I am very sorry about it. _

_Charo my Rosario you are now the Duchess of Geneva and Mr Malfoy must be the Duke of Geneva at your side always. My heart breaks as I write this letter and I know how much it will affect your lives. Anyone in England who doesn't need to know of your new royal status will never know of it unless you choose to tell them. Everyone in your school shall not know of the whole Duke and Duchess scenario although they may know of your princess scenario which was something I could not prevent. _

_You are both so young and this is so highly unfair of us to be placing it on your shoulders. I only wish I was alive to show you how these things work in person. I will always love you and never forget you have each other always no matter what happens. Be kind to one another, your loving father Charles Dubois._

"This, girls' is what he had to tell you. I hope you will adjust to this now new portion to your lives. I will call in Draco and Blaise and then you shall tell them. Gentlemen please join us as the women have something you need to hear". Draco came in looking confused. "Rosario what is it?" "As you know I am a princess of France because of my mother but what I've just found out is that your status in society is about to soar. I've just discovered that my father was a duke of Geneva when was alive and now that he is dead and we are of age that you and I must be the Duke and Duchess of Geneva. How do you feel about this?" she asked him looking at him nervously.

"Well Rose I am completely excited and chuffed. I can't believe I get to be a Duke" he beamed kissing her brightly. Blaise also had the same response kissing Alice passionately.

Going back inside Alice thanked everyone for coming. She sat and talked to everyone individually eating cake and drinking champagne from a champagne fountain in the corner of the room. Soon enough it was time to open all of her gifts. She received different jewellery and clothing items from Blaise as well as some gorgeous purple roses he grew for her himself.

Professor McGonagall gave her some ceremonial wedding earrings to wear and Dumbledore gave her a collection of ten of the most rare flower bulbs in the world. Next she received some luxury sheer curtains for her bed and some sexy chemises' from Mrs Weasley who loved being a bit naughty every now and again. Harry got her a ticket so herself and Blaise could have a romantic meal on the Orient Express the most expensive train in the UK which was always fully booked up and busy through the year.

Ron bought her some perfume from France which was perfect. She also received books on cookery and gardening. She had loved every minute of her party which had gone on for hours.

As she left to go and put her things away Molly stopped her. "My dear you haven't even seen part two yet." "There's a part two?" she asked frowning. "Yes in pureblood society it is extremely popular to actually get married after your surprise wedding shower which is where these fabric books come in over here.

Choose your fabric and imagine your style of dress and it will appear on you. When it appears on you your hair and make up will be done also. Then you must select the colour of your Bridesmaids gowns and put it on them doing the same things.

I will then conjure some flowers and we shall be escorted away to your marriage ceremony site. Blaise will already be getting ready himself with Draco. Come on dear". At this Alice paled she had not expected this so suddenly. She chose some Ivory coloured silk as an 'a line' sweetheart neckline dress with diamonds on the bodice and flat satin shoes appeared on her feet making her smile in delight. Her hair was in an elegant twist with a tiara and veil combo on top of her head. Padma and Cho both had elegant ponytails and or buns and were now wearing lilac coloured chiffon gowns with sweetheart necklines and some diamonds on the skirt of the dress.

Molly summoned some elegant roses and they were all off to the wedding venue. As they waited outside the marriage gazebo Alice was very nervous.

Wrapping her arms around Mr Lovegood as Molly and the others went inside he walked with her towards to the Gazebo entrance where Blaise and everyone was waiting for her. This was it she would now be Mrs Alice Zabini in a matter of minutes. She then heard the music as she took a deep breath and stepped forward her grip on her father tightening.


	11. Wedded bliss

Gripping the arm of her father so to speak she could hear the wedding cannon playing inside the tent. She held the beautiful purple and cream coloured roses Molly had given her which were now bound tightly with cream silk and pearls. Rosario, Cho and Padma had entered just before her in their bridesmaids' dresses which were dark lilac coloured. Each girl had a neat tiara on her head with each one having a different hairstyle while each dress had a slight train on it.

Rosario was accompanied by Draco up the Isle who stopped to let her off on one side of the Isle while he joined Blaise on the other side with Theodore Nott who was joining them for the occasion. Cho was escorted inside by Michael Corner and of course Padma Patil had Dean Thomas with her except that both boys were sitting with the guests and not up with Blaise. With one more look Cho recognised Adrian Pucey standing on the other side of Blaise

Squeezing his hand Alice looked at him once more. "Are you ready sweetheart?" asked Xenophilius smiling. "Yes Daddy I am!" she replied smiling at him. She walked slowly through the flaps of the gazebo entrance door. She saw Blaise at the end of the long isle and her heart stopped. He was clad in a fancy suit with a dark Lilac waistcoat and looked like an Italian dream. She clutched his arm firmly as they walked past everyone towards the alter.

Blaise saw her and blushed. She had never looked as beautiful as she did now. All the fabric was flowing out around her as the medium length veil covered her face. She looked very regal and highly demure. As she reached the top of the isle she handed her flowers over to a now blubbering Rosario who couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. She turned to face Blaise taking his hands in hers after he lifted her veil up over her head letting it fall down her back neatly. She looked at him, his eyes twinkling with delight and awe.

The minister who was going to perform the ceremony came out. He raised his hands speaking "_Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the magical ceremony of both Blaise Zabini and Alice Dubois. These two lovely people have been destined for great things since their birth and as I have known both of their parents I know that this union will be very special. _

_In a moment I will ask you both to repeat the vows I tell you both and afterwards I shall ask you both to say some vows of your own before the connecting of the wands can commence. If Mr Draco Malfoy could bring forward the rings and please give one to each of them. Ok Alice repeat after me if you will. I Alice Marie Dubois do take thee Blaise Lorenzo Zabini to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honour and cherish, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health till death us do part."_

She repeated his words "_. I _Alice Marie Dubois do take thee Blaise Lorenzo Zabini to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honour and cherish, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health till death us do part." "_Now Blaise, please repeat after me. I Blaise Lorenzo Zabini do take thee Alice Marie Dubois to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honour and cherish, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health till death us do part." _

He complied repeating the Ministers words: "I Blaise Lorenzo Zabini do take thee Alice Marie Dubois to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honour and cherish, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health till death us do part." "_Now each of you must say your own vows and while placing the ring on your fiancés finger you must say with this ring I thee wed at the end of your vows. Do you understand me?" _ They both told him they did and Alice went first.

"Blaise from the first day I met you as Luna I always found you to be interesting and mysterious. Part of me always wanted to get to know you even if it meant just being your friend one day. When we changed I never thought that all that has happened to me over the last while would actually happen. Gaining your marriage contracts was the best thing to come out of my change. Now I am not just marrying you Blaise but I am also marrying my best friend. When I look at you I see my life before me.

You are my total heart and I know that as long as I am breathing I shall love you forever. Thank you for bringing such joy to my life each and everyday. Despite all the royalties I know that if I never had these I would still be the luckiest girl in the world for having you. With this ring I thee wed" she said picking up the gold wedding band that had Je t'aime pour toujours (I love you forever engraved in French on the inside. She looked at the ring momentarily before placing it on his ring finger and smiling brightly.

Next it was his turn to say his own vows "My Alice things have changed so much over the last few weeks. Weeks ago I was an ignorant young man worried about how I looked and whether anyone would ever be able to love me and then you came in like a ray of sunshine and turned my world upside down. I have no idea what our parents were thinking when they created the marriage contracts but I no longer care as it brought me you.

I am the luckiest man alive today and all my dreams are now coming true. Sometimes I have to pinch myself as I don't feel that you can be this perfect for me so I do think I must be dreaming. I know I will always be happy once in your company. I promise now to do all I can to love and protect you from any harm and always be faithful to you so long as I'm alive. Thank you for making my world a better place.

I love you with all my heart and with this ring I thee wed" he said looking at the ring in his hand which was engraved on the inside of the band in Italian with the phrase Ti amerò per sempre (I love you forever). He placed it on her ring finger smiling.

They had chosen to give each other a ring engraved in the others language for romantic sentiment which had been noticed by everyone and thought to be an extremely romantic sentiment. "_Ok now please place your wands together for the magical bonding. Have you both chosen a site on the body for the tiny marks to go?" _ "Yes Minister we've chosen the side of the neck for the markings." These markings were symbolic of a magical union and would tell the entire magical world that the people were magically bonded as well as married.

Each symbol was tiny and different for each couple. A magical bonding meant sharing a part of the other person's soul so you would always then be able to read the emotions of your loved one. If you had previously been able to do that anyway your power would be limited to just that of your partners. Placing their wands together a black and purple triquetra appeared on both of their necks as symbolism of their magical union. "_You may now kiss your bride_".

Leaning in Blaise captured her lips in a searing deep sensual kiss as fireworks exploded above their heads in another sign of romance. She leaned over getting her flowers from Rosario again and linked her arm around his as they walked back down the isle as fireworks went off at either side of them.

While on the way out together their guests celebrated showering them in flower petals as they walked past. Once outside she turned around winking as all the girls gathered in one area. She threw her bouquet behind her which Cho caught blushing madly at Michael Corner. Everyone made their way to the reception venue which was dotted with different champagne fountains and Chocolate fountains in different corners of the very large ballroom.

Blaise and Alice made their way to different various locations all over the country to take some romantic photos in various places and poses. Meanwhile back at the reception everyone was eating canapés and drinking sangria.

They were all waiting for the happy couple to return as they socially mingled. The Queen went around making sure to talk to everyone but while ensuring that the focus was on Alice today and not on her. One hour later they return to loud applauding from all. Alice couldn't have been happier in that moment as she kissed Blaise.

Making her way to the top table she sat in the middle with Blaise on one side and her bridesmaids on the other side along with Xenophilius. As the starters appeared before them everyone tucked in. The starters consisted of a delicious luxurious chicken and mushroom vol au vent first followed by a thick and creamy vegetable soup. Alice loved the flavours and was delighted as she looked into the crowd to see Mrs Weasley enjoying her food. The next course consisted of a chicken breast with roast potatoes and mixed vegetables served with a béarnaise sauce. It was truly delicious.

For their desert they had a selection of tea times treats on the tables available for consumption. You could either have some shortbread, some muille fuille, some profiteroles or some éclairs. However you could also do what most people were doing which was to have a little bit of each one.

Afterwards Alice stood up getting everyone's attention. "May I please have your attention? I would like to make a presentation. This person has been a great influence in my own and many other people's lives and without her no one would be who they are today. I have been so honoured to know someone as wonderful, loving and giving so to Mrs Molly Weasley whom we all adore so much I'd like to present you with these flowers and this gold locket with a picture of all of your children inside.

Thank you so much for being an inspiration to us all. I am not at all ashamed to say you were like a second mother to myself and Rosario here. I love you!" she said now going over and presenting the now crying Molly Weasley with her gifts. "One last gift I have for you which you will have no choice but to accept is a two week vacation for you and Arthur in Bali leaving the week after next. You of all people need a real break and as finances should never have to be a problem to anyone so everything has been taken in hand so all you will need to do is actually go."

"My dear Alice I cannot thank you enough for your kindness. We will always love you like a daughter and you will forever be welcomed into our home" said Molly hugging her close smiling brightly.

"Lastly to the man who looked after me for so many years even though I was not his I cannot thank you enough for all you taught both Luna and I. You will forever be in my heart and no matter what you'll always be my daddy. I love you and I'm so proud of you. Here is a ticket to get you a plot at the national arboretum of England use it well." Now it was his turn to weep.

"Whether through blood or not you'll always be my daughter. I love you my girl" he said kissing the top of her head lovingly. Next it was the turn of Draco to make the best man speech. "I can still remember when Blaise was in first year and he decided to try casting a spell on himself to better his appearance and I can still remember the boobs he grew.

Of course had he read it properly he'd have seen the spell was just for women but the look on Snape's face was priceless as he was brewing up an anti affect potion…." His speech went on for ages causing everyone to laugh and Blaise to give him a very embarrassed but angry look.

Rosario stood to give her speech next. "I can always remember Alice was sitting at the table with us and drinking when suddenly she dribbled her drink all over her top as her mouth opened in awe. Following her gaze I came to rest on the now very wet Slytherin Quidditch team who'd been practicing in the rain. While I myself was a bit taken by Draco I could see that she was staring open mouthed at Blaise who seemed totally unaware of course she then got quite odd when no one told her she had done this.

She felt very silly with juice all down her top as he entered although no one but me actually noticed…" her speech also went on for quite some time and left both Alice and Blaise with very red faces. Now it was Blaise's turn to talk so standing up to face Alice he cast a sonorous charm on himself. "Alice the first day I saw you in first year my heart raced in a way it never had before. I knew you were different but I loved that about you.

I felt that you were just as different as me. You have no idea how beautiful you have always looked to me. I am just totally honoured that it's me who gets to love you and it's me alone who gets to kiss you. I am one seriously lucky man. You had weird Ideas and wore weird clothing before your transformation and I loved it. I love you not just for who you were are but who you've become and how I am when I'm around you. You complete me and I've never felt so in love in all my life. Mia Caro you are my life and I hope to be with you forever my sweet Cece."

She was full on crying now at his beautiful speech. She was not sure how she'd be able to compose herself for her own speech. "Blaise what can I say? I have always thought from the moment that I first saw you that you were some gorgeous god who was too good for the likes of me. Now however that I'm older and wiser I can now see that nothing matters except for whether or not you love a person and I love you. I am not often lucky in life but the day I changed and recieved that contract I become lucky.

Being with you has been nothing but delightful and I promise to always give you everything I can at anytime. Thank you for making all of my dreams come true because being with you is my dream. I love you" she said finishing her speech and kissing him. "Can everyone please raise a glass to Blaise and Alice?" said Rosario lifted up her champagne flute. Everyone complied chanting Blaise and Alice as they did and the sound of clinking glasses could be heard all over.

Next it was the time to cut the cake before Alice had needed to speak to Leonardo and Lucious about something. She took Blaise's hand as they posed for some more photos with their hands both on the knife that was now in the cake eventually pushing it down all the way cutting the cake.

Next she sought Rosario out and they went to find Lucious and Leonardo which wasn't difficult as they were both over talking to Draco while Blaise joined them. "Excuse me gentlemen but we all need to talk about something that we discovered today. Our father was the Duke of Geneva and his brother was the Duke of Italy but as his brothers father in law abdicated from the throne it meant that he would have to take over as king" Rosario said to the men who looked confused. "Ok but what does this have to do with anything?" asked Lucious confused.

"Well because he's now king Blaise and I are becoming the Duke and Duchess of Italy and Rosario and Draco are becoming the Duke and Duchess of Geneva. Essentially both Blaise and Draco will be Dukes. What is your opinion on this matter?" asked Alice looking expectantly at both of the men. Lucious was the first to speak. "Rosario you are a wonderful and bright young girl and I am delighted that Draco will now be a Duke. My son I have never been more proud of you then in this moment.

No where in our family line is there anyone royal of any kind so naturally I am delighted. I know you will both have your own palace which is even more delightful for me. Wow I am one proud man! Please excuse me while I tell people this marvellous news" he said gushing over Draco proudly and rushing over to Narcissa who squealed in delight smothering Draco in kisses much to his embarrassment.

Leonardo spoke next "Blaise I am sorry I didn't speak sooner I was just lost for words. My son a Duke. I'm only Leonardo Zabini nothing this miraculous happens to me. Wow I am one proud parent. I will be the envy of everyone. Eleanor come over here right now. Sweetheart our darling son is going to be the Duke of Italy of all places!" he gushed kissing his wife as he told her the wonderful news. "Oh my Blaise we have never been so proud of you in all our lives. I love you my son and Alice you take good care of my son!" "I will Eleanor don't you worry" she responded giggling at Blaise's slightly frightened expression at her previous statement.

Then the DJ announced it was time for the first dance as they approached the dance floor. "You two please touch the decks with your wands and your song that was meant for you will just come on and then you will just be able to dance ok?" he said looking at them both. "Perfect!" they both said simultaneously touching the decks as Van Morrison's 'Have I told you lately that I love you?' came on and they danced closely to the ooh's and awe's of everyone else around them. In that moment however Alice could see nothing but Blaise as they danced and swayed romantically together.

She kissed him several times throughout smiling. Soon afterwards everyone else was on the dance floor dancing with them as they all danced the night away. After the long night they aparated to the bridal suite together. The room was covered in cream silks and rich purple fabrics and it looked truly amazing.

Rounding on Blaise she kissed him fiercely pulling slightly at the hairs on the nape of neck while her other hand slid his tux jacket off his body. With a wave of her wand both of them were naked as she continued to assault neck in kisses as he moaned audibly. He then took over placing her on the bed as his lips moved in a line from her mouth downwards towards her breasts which now had very hard peaks on them. He reached the first peak and sucked on it while his other hand rolled her nipple around between his thumb and forefinger causing her to moan and arch up into his touch.

Her breath hitched as he flicked his tongue repeatedly across her nipples finally moving down to her stomach peppering it with light kisses. He then kissed all the way down her legs and back up again before finally reaching her undercarriage. The heat was radiating from her core and he could feel how wet she was for him which only served to make him even more erect. He flicked up and down her slit with his finger which caused her to gasp in pleasure at look at him evilly. "Blaise I swear to god stop teasing me I want you now! Please make love to your wife!" she said smirking at the lust that now formed on his face.

His dick wasn't that small and as he pushed into her she thought she might climax alone from his size but she managed to control herself. He pushed and pulled against her in a quick steady pace of extremely quick and extremely slow movements which caused her shriek in pleasure. As his thumb found her clit pinching and squeezing it she felt her eyes roll back in her head as her grip on his tightened and she experienced a mind blowing orgasm at the same time as he did.

They collapsed on top of one another in a tired heap. She slipped into some silk pyjamas while he put on his boxers and climbed in beside her holding her close which made her elicit one of the biggest smiles he'd seen yet. "I still remember what you told me about wanting to be held and I intend to hold you forever. I love you Mrs Zabini" he said nuzzling her neck as sleep drew nearer. "And I can't believe you remembered. My husband is the most romantic man on earth I love it! I love you too Mr Zabini" she said as she finally allowed sleep to overtake her and Blaise.


	12. Returning to Hogwarts

**A/n It's been a while since I've updated I know but here it is chapter eleven. Don't forget to read and review and thanks to Shaymars for the continued support! It is really appreciated. Be warned some explicit material in this chapter Now onto the story.**

The next day was very different indeed. Rosario woke feeling very groggy and tired. How much had she had to drink last night? She quickly muttered the counter spell for hangovers instantly feeling brighter and did the same silently to a now groaning Draco beside her. "Wow thank you Rose!" he said kissing her passionately so much so that her head was swimming with lust as he pulled away. She had become nervous about their impending return to Hogwarts that day.

What would the press say? How would they cope in the lime light? She however was surprised to find that Lucious who thought of everything had arranged disguises for them so they would look like two bland wizards at Diagon Alley buying some last minute things. Getting dressed she waved her wand over them both she giggled as she now had black hair and so had he. They looked very like a young new couple just in love on a shopping trip. He was very displeased about his new look but co operated willingly when he saw the amount of reporters waiting to catch a glimpse of one of London's most popular wizarding royal couple.

They were able to sail past unnoticed and buy everything they needed within two hours. "My dear Rose would you accompany me to Madame Puddifoots Tea parlour for some afternoon tea?" he asked bowing low before her his hand extended. "Draco darling we're no longer in the palace but yes I should love to join you for afternoon tea".

They headed into the Parlour which was teal green in colour and decorated in golden styled Arabic designs while different Cath Kidson, Villroy & Booch, Denby and Royal Doulton dinning wares adorned the surfaces behind the counter which was now littered with box upon box of tea on one half of the shelves and different coffees from all over the globe on the other half of the shelves. There were different tea pots and Arabic carafes while different Moroccan style coloured glasses sat beside the more Turkish looking carafes.

All in all it was a luxurious place to visit which held the best Baileys and white chocolate cheesecakes, Lemon cheesecakes, death by chocolate fudge cakes, sticky toffee puddings etc. She entered and found a booth as they sat down waiting for the waitress to take their order. "Wow Madame Dubois what a convincing disguise I almost didn't recognise you dear. Don't worry you're safe in here I promise not to tell a soul you were here so if you read tomorrow that Rita Skeeter got from me that you were in here you'll know it was a lie" said Aria Brent the lady who worked their most of the time.

"What will it be folks? Please bear in mind of course that I'd love to get one photo of you out of costume eating in my store. I will of course close the shop while I do this. I'd also please beg you to let me allow you to take some treats home to Hogwarts free of charge!" she seemed utterly bewildered by their sight as she blushed profusely.

"Ok Aria no problem" responded Rosario before Draco would protest. Soon they were normally dressed as they clinked two cups of tea together while holding hands and looking at each other romantically like a young couple very much in love which to be honest they were. After the disguises had been put back on she reopened the tea shop placing the new photo in a frame above the cash registers as they saw themselves drinking tea and holding hands. "What will you have guys?" she asked them.

"Yes I would like a slice of lemon cheesecake and some chamomile tea please and Draco will have a normal tea and a slice of the white chocolate baileys cheesecake thank you" replied Rosario sending the women on her way immediately. "How the hell did you know what I would like?" asked Draco shock evident in his voice as he spoke. "I'm observant Draco simple as that and I would hope you would know what I would order also!" "Yes actually I would but the fact that you knew what I would order is amazing. You never cease to amaze me" he responded pecking her lips quickly.

"You know even if we are the way we are right now it feels so wonderful to have a wonderfully normal date like two teenagers in love. I feel so special" she said smiling brightly. As the sun shone through the window her hand started to gleam red as she looked at her engagement ring in awe. "Why is it changing colour?" "Well I had it bewitched to only do that after two weeks so as to surprise you. It's not emerald as you had previously assumed but it is in fact Alexandrite." He replied giving her a long deep and loving kiss.

"You really do never cease to amaze me sweetheart. I love it and thanks for the wonderful surprise. I shall treasure this forever and to be honest I am for once relieved I'm getting the surprise and not giving them out" she replied laughing heartily stopping as Mrs Weasley came into the shop admiring the photo above the registers. "Were they in here earlier today Aria?" "Yes Molly they were in here this morning. They really are the cutest couple so in love and everything. Would you like your usual two cream cakes and two coffees for the boys next door?" said Aria smiling brightly. "Actually no this one will be for me. I'd like a cup of tea and a cake please I'll sit in the corner."

Just then Rosario had an idea picking up a rough piece of parchment and a quill she quickly scribbled a note. _I Rosario Dubois Princess Royal of France do request that Miss Aria Brent the owner of Madame Puddifoots Tea Parlour give Mrs Molly Weasley a free tea and cake today as well as for the rest of the year for herself and Arthur to enjoy. I enclose this check for two thousand galleons. See this as a fit payment for the year and if more money is needed please contact me. Also tell her that she can owl you for free cakes to be sent immediately to her home if she so chooses. Don't tell her we're in here or that I've just done this but please inform her nicely. Thank you, signed Rosario Louise Dubois HRH Princess Royal of France and Duchess of Geneva xx_

"So Aria thanks for the tea and cakes how much will that be?" "Nothing!" she replied to a confused Molly. "Pardon me?" "Well her Highness Princess Royal Rosario Dubois said that you and Arthur need some time together alone as a couple and so has paid me in full for you to visit here at anytime free of charge for the whole year. Also she has asked to me to tell you that you can always owl me for free cakes and teas to be sent to your home upon request via owl. She wanted this gift to be the best for you so please don't feel bad and please avail of this offer as much as you can I absolutely insist."

"Oh wow! That girl! How wonderful. Thank you Aria I'll make sure to call in at least twice a week with Arthur and maybe more if he wants to." Draco smiled at Rosario after seeing what she had just done. They left the tea shop after kissing and cuddling and enjoying cake and tea like a regular young couple. After a while they aparated to Hogsmeade heading into the different shops there. Once inside the bookstore there he told her he needed to go into another shop for one moment as he vanished out the door. She sighed guessing he was going to the quidditch shop like most guys his age as she scanned the shelves for a new book.

Soon enough he returned handing her a box of assorted sugar quills an old favourite of Hermione's. She smiled widely at his rather romantic gesture. "Here I got you these my love I know they are or at least were your favourite" he said slightly nervously. "Oh wow Draco I'm surprised you even noticed that. Thank you so much and yes they are still my favourite but I also have something for you. As I recall you rather like the odd chocolate wand" she replied getting out a multipack of ten from her satchel. "I had them delivered to me this morning". "Thanks Rosario I love it. It really feels like we're a cute couple now doesn't it" he replied giving her an Eskimo kiss while placing them in his own satchel. Holding hands they aparated back to the castle and with a wave of their wands the disguises were now gone.

As they reached the heads dorms they settled by the fire snuggling into to one another kissing softly and whispering sweet nothings to one another._ If this is what love feels like I never want to stop loving you_ she whispered huskily into his ear as she found herself becoming aroused sliding off the couch until she was kneeling up. Reaching for his pants she tugged the belt free of the belt loops opening it and smirking at the rather large erection tenting his boxers. Smiling further she freed his member from his boxers grasping at his with her hands.

As she slowly moved up and down his shaft with her hands she watched his face as his mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape in awe of her ministrations. He started to moan as her grip became tighter slightly and she moved a little bit quicker. _Mmm Rosario right there oh god I'm going to fucking explode soon_ he growled in lust. _Cum for me Draco I want it all_ she purred taking him suddenly in her mouth and bobbing up and down making him loose all coherent thought.

_I… oh god…. I'm… just like that…. yes….yes…. oh baby I'm gonna cum…. Ugh so good_ he moaned as his breath quickened along with her pace and soon he was panting wildly sweat beads on his forehead. _Ugh ROSE!_ He screamed climaxing in her mouth as his delicious milky fluid filled her mouth and she gulped every last drop down smirking proudly.

Getting up to go to bed with him she was stopped by his hand. "Not so fast Rosario! You don't get to casually do that to me and then walk off just as casually. Come here and lay down on the sofa I want to return the favour to my extremely sexy fiancé." She agreed her eyes darkening with lust as he peeled her knickers away from her dripping wet core and placed his fingers in it's absence. Stroking up and down her lips and circling her clit slowly she thought she'd go mad from his teasing when he shocked her by pummelling a finger or two in and out of her core banging against her g spot deliciously.

Climbing down from beside her he continued now licking a suckling on a nipple as his fingers continued there ministrations below. _Mmm Rose you're so fucking wet for me have you any idea how this turns me on knowing I do this to you? _ He whispered _Draco I'm always like this for just you I…. ugh…. I…. can't…. much longer….Oh god I'm gonna cum_ she shouted as her orgasm rippled through her and she shuddered saying _Draco!_ She was surprised to see he wasn't finished there as once she'd come down from her high she found his lips now licking and sucking hungrily at her pussy while flicking his tongue over her clit.

She felt her stomach tighten again as the feeling of release was upon her once more _Dr…a….a….a…c…c…c….oooooo! _She cried out climaxing mercilessly against his mouth. "Rose I have one more surprise for you. Do you remember the other day when you used a flash light mould of your pussy on me? Well I have a mould of my cock upstairs which you're free to use at anytime until of course we can really do it together once we're married what do you say?"

"What do I say? I say that you're the most thoughtful man out there. I will enjoy using this when I feel I need you and you're just not available." Climbing into bed she snogged him senseless and cuddling into him resting her head on his chest she fell asleep to his heart beat.

Waking up she felt sick. She dreaded how her classes would go? Would everyone reject her now they knew. Nothing like that however happened as McGonagall curtsied to her in class before continuing. "Minerva that won't be necessary or I mean to say Professor but thank you very much" said Rosario to a stunned Professor McGonagall. "No thank you Rosario. It would have been awkward if I'd have to keep doing that all year and we'd probably get bored of it very easily although I'm sure Dumbledore will insist upon doing it all the time anyways as he's very interested in titles and such. How are Blaise and Alice doing in Hawaii?" she enquired from her desk.

"They are doing well and should be home in a couple of days. Alice says it's gorgeous and is thrilled there as no one there knows of her status in Europe or otherwise so it means she can fully relax for a few days at least" replied Rosario returning to her seat beside Draco and taking his hand underneath the table and holding it romantically with her fingers interlaced through his own visibly relaxing as he drew circles with the pad of this thumb on her upper hand. "Ok class I need to put forward some new class rules. No one is to curtsy to Rosario or treat her any differently because of her new found status."

"What's that then?" asked Pansy Parkinson sarcastically. "That Miss Parkinson is her Royal Highness Princess Royal of France, Duchess of Geneva. I had assumed you knew this but clearly not everybody knows. Well now of course you all do as our own Rosario is Princess Royal to France and Duchess of Geneva but has requested you all treat her normally unless told otherwise by herself, Mr Malfoy or a staff member. Have I made myself clear?" she asked scanning the room to see everyone nodding. They were practising changing water goblets into their patronus animal.

It seemed easy until everyone tried it. "Alexski!" said Rosario waving her wand in frustration as it refused to work for her but she soon realised she'd been focusing on an otter. "Professor may I please cast my patronus quickly as I don't know what it is and I fear it has probably changed." "Yes you may dear" she replied.

"Expecto Patronum!" she called out waving her wand as a spritely puppy ran around her happily waging his tail and barking which caused a few girls in the room to say awww! Eventually her goblet changed to a small puppy and glancing at Draco she noticed his too was a puppy who now nuzzled closer to her puppy and fell asleep on her paws.

It was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen. Changing them back into goblets they both received twenty points for their house. Next was lunch. They had a gorgeous dish of Pasta carbonarra as her ring sparkled in the sunshine in the great hall. "Wow is that an Alexandrite ring? They're very rare and expensive" said Tracy Davis Adrian Puceys long term girlfriend of four years. "Yes it is Draco however hid that fact under magic for two weeks nearly so it actually just looked like an elaborate emerald. He's quite the shocker this one" she said pointing to Draco who was talking to Adrian and then started laughing along with Tracy. Looking over once more Rosario saw that Adrian looked positively ill. He looked very worried and nervous about something.

She felt sorry for him as he really did look awful. "_What's he so nervous for?" _She whispered to Draco "_He's gonna propose to Tracy tonight on top of the Astronomy Tower and he's just nervous she'll say no which everyone knows isn't true at all except him the daft prat"_ he replied smiling. At this her heart warmed for Tracy. Soon after lunch Draco had gone to Quidditch practise while Rosario was in her room. Locking and silencing the door she opened the box with his mould in it.

She placed a magical camera facing her bed and charmed it to take four photos automatically every minute. Uttering a few spells Lavender had told her about, the toy started to vibrate before hovering over her entrance. Saying the appropriate spell it pummelled in and out of her in such a fast pace she thought she might cum right there. He felt so huge and tight inside her well that is to say his mould did. As she reached between her legs where the toy was now pumping in and out of her wet pussy faster she stroked her clit firmly while her other hand found her pert nipple and rolled it around between her thumb and fore finger.

She felt the coil in her stomach tightening as she had never felt anything more amazing in her entire life coming all over it screaming his name in utter joy. When she had finally come down and the toy had automatically stopped and cleaned itself she quickly got up dressed once more leaning against her head rest with the afterglow of sex on her face reading she jumped when she heard Draco outside moaning as to why he couldn't get in. Using wandless magic she opened the door and removed the silencing charm as he rushed in.

When he saw the look of joy on her face he was confused. "Are you alright Rose you look extremely flushed" he said. "I am extremely flushed. Draco you didn't tell me you were so impressive. That toy is amazing. I can tell you're going to be just as good in reality some day. Here I snapped some pictures of me in action that are charmed for your eyes only so even if you do decide to show them to anyone it will just depict me sitting on the sofa smiling at you." He grinned at her sexually fuelled lust filled photos growling with lust. "Hmm you sexy witch! I love it! And I love you too" he said kissing her with such romance he shocked her.

She melted easily into his touch before breaking away ten minutes later and frowning as she had class but he didn't as they were taking some subjects differently. While she was gone he used two photos to get him off which surprisingly took no time at all as he was done in a mere ten minutes deciding to start his charms essay in the common room. She herself was in ancient Runes as they learned all about the meaning of love runes. She was glowing with pride when she returned to the dormitory. "I earned thirty points for Slytherin for being the only to correctly identify all the runes in their order. I am so pleased. Did my photos help you?" she asked sitting beside him to begin her own charms essay.

"Yes it did very much so although it was over to fast, but I thoroughly enjoyed them all the same. Wow thirty points is impressive even for Binns. How are you finding this charms essay on the fidelious charm?" "That charm reveals someone's true Identity so I've already written half a parchment on it. It's so interesting to learn what all the charms and spells really do and these essays really teach you to remember the information" she smiled rambling happily. After they had spent their hour writing and double checking their parchments they headed down for dinner. Dinner was a delicious Sunday roast with chicken, vegetables and lots of mournay sauce her absolute favourite dinner.

As she tucked in she heard a shriek as Tracy Davis ran at her a sparkling sapphire engagement ring surrounded by diamonds on her left hand smiling wildly. "Can you believe it Rose he actually proposed? Explains why he looked like death warmed up earlier. I love him so much and I honestly couldn't be happier. I've never seen such luxury in an engagement ring before." Smiling Rose held her hand admiring the very elegant sapphire stone as it shone with all the candles and light in the room.

"It's really is beautiful and Tracy you're lucky Adrian is a lovely guy. So kind and good hearted. Tracy I'd like to make you an offer. You're one of my closest new friends you know that right?" "Yes I do of course" Tracy squealed hugging Rosario and smiling so brightly. "Well whenever this wedding takes place I insist we celebrate it at my palace in Switzerland as I'll have my own palace now. No complaints missy!"

"Wow Rosario that's so amazing yes I'd be honoured to host my wedding there with you" squealed Tracy once more making Draco grimace from beside from beside her and causing Rosario to laugh wildly at his shocked and slightly put out face. As they lay down in bed that night she thought of how Alice and Blaise were getting on in Hawaii on their honeymoon. She missed Alice lots but would see her soon. As she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Draco's middle she fell asleep instantaneously.


	13. Traveling to Hawaii

As they sat on the Plane Blaise cursed Alice for letting her sister advise them on how they should be travelling to their destination of Hawaii even it was first class aboard an Ethihad Airways plane. Rosario had wanted them to experience first how to travel the muggle way and to experience how wonderful it could be. He was rather nervous screaming when his compartment door was opened and he came face to face with the airhostess who was dressed in a dark purple suit with a pillbox and scarf combination style hat on her head. "It's time for dinner sir so what would you like. We have two options. You can have the ratatouille with pasta or you can have the roast duck with a Sicilian orange sauce."

Once he finally realised she wasn't trying to kill him he requested the roast duck smiling slightly although he was nervous. Glancing at his screen he decided to watch a movie screaming slightly more as the words _Blaise do you know what the mile high club is?_ came across his screen in front of the now playing movie. He glanced over at her to see she was looking through the list of films on her own screen her wand by her side. _No I don't think I do_ he replied to her screen smirking. Looking over at him she said "Rosario told me it's when people make love on an airplane. Isn't that so utterly thrilling. These things muggles do amaze me. What do you say we try that after dinner?" With that he almost chocked on the drink he was now drinking as his own meal had been placed before him while she was speaking.

"Rosario does tell you some useful things then I see. I know what that is it's just called clocking up your magic miles in our world. After we eat we can figure out how to do that and when." As he began eating the luscious meal his eye kept catching the ring on his finger. It was finally sinking that in the booth beside his own was Mrs Alice Zabini his beloved wife. _This is your captain speaking we shall be making two stopovers to refuel during this flight which will take an hour each and another hour to get you all back on board again. We'll be stopping over in New York for the first refuel, Florida for the next refuel and then on to Hawaii. _

_Have a pleasant flight and should you need anything our hostesses will be more then willing to assist you. _ With that the intercom went off as Blaise finished the last bite of his meal after thoroughly enjoying the roast duck and that orange sauce had been truly sublime. He waited patiently for her to finish her pasta as he continued to watch his movie Mission Impossible with Tom Cruise. He had been so wrapped up he hadn't noticed her staring at him hungrily. When he did notice he could see she was in a silk chemise that was very short indeed and barely covering her pert tits.

"Won't someone see you Alice are you mad?" "No I've charmed this space into a bigger one with an actual bed and charmed it to look normal should anyone look in now get over here and make love to your wife." He complied Aparating over there quickly while remembering to put the same disguising charm on his own compartment making it look as though he was asleep in there and would not want to be disturbed.

When he landed there he cast a quick scilencio throwing his wad to one side as he kissed her passionately his hands running up and down her sides clutching at her waist and massaging her bum through the sheer material of the chemise. As she moaned she ground into him wriggling against his touch. He kissed her neck up to her ears and back down resting in the hollow of her neck to suck on her pulse point earning him another moan.

Fisting his hair she leant down kissing his neck while licking and sucking on his own pulse point while her hands moved from his hair to scrape gently along his abdomen making him growl as she raked them over his nipples gently. With her hands she slowly removed his shirt as she kissed him and then his pants leaving him in his very tented boxers. Removing her own chemise she rubbed herself up against the entire length of his bulk moaning audibly.

Sliding her underwear to the side he promptly entered her making them both moan audibly. As she bouncing on his lap him pounding against her g spot each time she started to pant really quickly. As he took one of breasts into his mouth sucking hungrily he found her clit with his other hand stroking gently and then roughly in a steady pace. She reached behind her flexibly and played with his balls momentarily making his eyes roll back in his head. As he rubbed her clit more firmly she shrieked out "Blaise I love you so much!" before climaxing roughly against him "I love you too" he responded letting go with her as they both shuddered in each others arms. The afterglow covering them both in a light sheet of sweat.

"_That's the sexiest thing I've ever seen"_ he said raking his eyes up and down her now naked body. Giggling she flicked her wand cleaning and redressing them both and kissed him passionately before replying. "_Yes well it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen you do. I really do love you my Blaise." "And I love you Mrs Zabini_" he replied tickling her slightly which only served to make her laugh more. Soon enough she was back sitting in his lap as she snogged him senseless her lips colliding passionately with his as her tongue battled for dominance against his own. Pulling and pushing sucking and rubbing their kissing continued for another twenty minutes until she broke apart looking exhausted smiling brightly. She returned him to his own seat removing the spells as he did the same.

Soon enough he really was asleep instead of the illusion he'd put there moments previous and after a few hours was being woken up by Alice who was standing on the isle by his compartment looking at him. "Blaise we're in New York now. We'll be here for at least an hour while they refuel. Come on lets get out and we can have a look around the airport." He did as she said walking with her hand in hand to the airport. She was feeling chilly and so had on a hoodie over her head when she emerged from the plane. La Guardia was beautiful inside with many shops and boutiques that they browsed. The different boutiques contained many different perfumes that all smelled great. Stopping at a café they tasted what was supposed New York's best cheesecake. It tasted wonderful and made Alice squeal in delight.

She thought she had gone to heaven when the chocolate entered her mouth as her eyes closed while she moaned slightly. Blaise noticed this closing his eyes and gulping as she truly looked amazing today. Soon they rejoined the queue to board the plane once more. When on board they were given new headphones to enjoy the in flight entertainment. As he continued watching Mission Impossible he loved the way Tom Cruises character was so sly and brave. This really was a film he'd have to show Malfoy at some point once they had returned. Alice was laughing at how enraptured in the film he seemed to be.

As they pulled into Florida Alice was more nervous people here might notice her as you always here of people meeting famous people here in Florida. In fact Florida was like a reporter/celebrity magnet. Blaise was telling her to calm down but she wasn't having any of it. She had a good reason much to his dismay as when they entered the airport they were met by a throng of reporters and cameras.

Over here! Hey no over here! Are you the princess of Paris? Is it true you're now married? Are you Pregnant? What do the people of Paris think of your new husband? People were continually asking or rather shouting at them crowding around them and giving them no personal breathing space. She was becoming terrified so using her wandless magic she confounded all of them so none of them would really know who she was and leave. Crying as she eventually re entered the plane for the last leg of the journey she sat down in her compartment. She had been truly terrified by the crowds.

"Blaise I was so frightened. Is this what my life has been reduced to? Some seedy article in a muggle or wizarding paper. I can't believe people asked me if I was pregnant how ridiculous" she ranted still crying and shaking from the fright the experience had given her just now. "Well Alice you are Royalty and now me by marriage are you really that surprised that they were waiting. Don't worry we'll explain our situation to the staff here and they may allow us to leave after everybody else just to be sure. What do you say?"

"I say that we leave with everyone else here I will not hide even if it does scare me" she said sternly. She whipped out a Hogwarts books from god knows where suddenly and began reading to calm herself. Blaise rolled his eyes at this. You're definitely related to your sister he thought giggling slightly.

As they arrived in Hawaii they both put on cloaks and exited swiftly without being seen which was amazing. A luscious black limousine was waiting outside to pick them up. She may have arranged the wedding but Blaise arranged the honeymoon. She gasped in awe as the streets were lined with palm trees and people wearing colourful and bright lei's and some people even had grass skirts on them. Blaise was remarkable. As they drove further out she began to see the golden colour of the sand and the turquoise sea appearing.

Her mouth hung open every few seconds as they saw more beautiful sights. Soon they pulled up outside a beautiful looking home on the beach front that was on small stilts in the water. She climbed out and up the two steps leading to the front door but saw no keyhole in the door instead but a normal round shaped hole. "How do we get in Blaise or am I missing trick?" "Well sweetheart for added security this house can only be opened via wand either mine or yours will do the trick. I should tell you now that to any muggles it will just look like we're using keys. It has been safely warded so it will be seen but never entered by anyone. Lets have a look inside shall we?" he asked

"yes please!" she responded placing her wand in the hole and making the door open. He carried her over the threshold entering through the door to find themselves in a little hallway with a cute golden coloured rack and a few shelves for the storage or scarves and hats or handbags etc.

Through the door ahead was a nice living room with lavish couches in a golden and blue colour while a coffee table rested in between them and a grand piano sat to the left of the back of the room next to a wide open balcony that looked out over the turquoise ocean. It was breath taking and a few portraits were on the walls here also. Through an oak slatted door to the right of the living room was a kitchen diner. This room was filled with different teak furniture and antiques. And looked beautiful. "Where's the bedroom Blaise I don't understand." "Well push this candle stick on the counter top.

No not like that just push down gently on the top of it and then release." She did as he instructed as a door that had not previously been in the wall opened to reveal a staircase. As they went down the stairs she noticed the door re concealing itself. "How will we get back out of here if we need to?"

"It's simple just climb the stairs flick the light switch once and the door will appear again. Once they reached the end she gasped once more as there was a large wide and long window in front of them with two arm chairs facing the windows that were looking under sea. Bright shoals of fish swam by lighting up the room slightly and she could vaguely see the almost transparent lines of a privacy charm so they wouldn't be seen when in the room.

There was a king sized bed covered in lush fabrics and through an archway to the left was a large bath chamber with a separate two person shower and some sinks with cupboards underneath for storage. Off this room through another archway was the walk in wardrobe which was filled from head to toe with their stuff some old and new. Pillar candles surrounded the bath and it looked truly beautiful. She couldn't have been happier. "Blaise this is a surprise you sure know how to pick a great place." "Yes and I have one final surprise for my sexy wife. This isn't our honeymoon location!" "It isn't? Then why are we here?" "This isn't just our honeymoon location this is our new summer home. This is your new summer home that you now own with me" he replied grinning from ear to ear. "This is spectacular my Blaise I've never been more surprised now lets get some sleep so we can wake up early tomorrow and properly explore Hawaii!" she got into her sexy pyjamas and rested her head in the crook of his neck falling asleep instantly.


	14. water and small surprises

Eventually waking up Alice peered outside and could see that despite the waters colour it was quite dark. Looking at the clock on the wall it said three am meaning that it was three in the morning. She realised they'd both been asleep for a day over the differences in times. She decided to go to sleep and wake up again on Hawaii Time. Eight hours later and they were both awake in bed.

The clock now said eleven am. "Good morning Blaise we slept all of yesterday and now we're awake on Hawaii Time. How are you feeling?" "I feel oddly refreshed today. So what would you like to do today?" "Well actually Luna read up on muggle holidaying activities before my change for muggle studies at school. I'd love to ride on a banana boat and then to try some surfing with you. What do you say?"

"Well considering I was in that class also and so I do know what you're talking about it sounds great. Maybe after lunch we can try and do some peddle boating." "Ooh Peddle boating sounds fun. Now remember don't bring your wand when we go banana boating as everything flies all over the place during that time. Don't worry I have my wandless magic should anything happen."

At this he was instantly delighted. They both got up had some great morning shower sex, cleaned up and dressed and were now on the veranda upstairs having breakfast. They were having toast with orange juice and some pineapple and natural yoghurt. It was delicious and they both really liked the new flavours of the pineapple as it was not something you'd find at Hogwarts for sure.

After breakfast they went back inside and got a bag filling it with swimming and beach essentials. Changing into her bikini she ran from the house into the sea shore screaming at its coldness although slight. She enjoyed the big waves slapping up against her while she swam. She conjured a lido making sure no one had been looking she climbed on it and floated around in the sea.

Blaise watched from the sidelines as she floated in the sea choosing to lie on the beach and tan himself. The sun felt so hot on his skin so he applied his own sun cream with a swish flick of his wand before stowing it in his boxers once more. After an hour of floating and swimming Alice emerged and dried herself off and set about finding Blaise. Once she found him she lay there with him for a few minutes kissing and just enjoying newly wedded bliss as the sun set romantically in front of them. Heading home after their wonderful romantic day on the beach they ate dinner and went to bed making love while admiring the view of the deep sea from their bedroom.

After a few days on the island she had gotten used to him having a quick swim in the mornings after breakfast. This morning after he had finished his usual swim she walked with him back to the house to drop off their swimming gear and to dry him off slightly. Grabbing a new bikini and swimming trunks they headed down to the marina where there was a boat taking people out to do some deep sea diving. The all put on their wet suits and were taught about how to use the gas tanks of oxygen to good affect. Blaise however who still didn't fancy all this muggle technology packed some Gillyweed in his pocket should he or his wife need any during the ride. I mean you never could be too sure what would happen with all these muggle things as you always heard of water related accidents.

Alice had wished he'd been more normal as according to everyone else here they really were muggles. As the boat went further and further from the coast she became nervous while Blaise looked like this was the most thrilling thing he'd done asides from quidditch of course. Leaning back they held hands and jumped off the boat into the ocean. As it hit her she instantly relaxed as she began sink lower along with Blaise.

They passed by many fishers' angelfish in shoals and saw lots of clown fish, some manta rays, an octopus and lots of different boarfish and butterfly fish. There were so many colours under the turquoise water. This definitely beat the view from the bedroom hands down. As she swam around the coral seemed to dance along the bedrock with each movement she made as if encouraging her to explore further.

Blaise couldn't believe all the colours and of course the fact that unlike in herbology none of them were deadly or dangerous. The coral spread out with tentacles of varying colours and were very soft to the touch despite looking as though they might harm someone if you touched it too much. After over an hours worth of time spent deep sea diving they remerged feeling amazing. He had never experienced anything like that in his life. After going home and drying up Alice donned a grass skirt and started to dance in a Hawaiian way for Blaise who found the whole thing hilarious until she summoned a grass skirt and lei for him to wear. After making him do the dance and laughing at him for ages they sat down to talk after dinner.

"So Blaise are you looking forward to returning to Hogwarts soon? I wonder what they'll do accommodation wise now we're married" she asked him as she played with his hair in her fingers. "Well I don't know really what they will do there now that you're my wife. Maybe we'll get our own room in Slytherin house or something. I am looking forward to seeing to my friends again. I'm sorry this holiday couldn't be longer and that tomorrow will be our last full day here but at least we got a few days alone together anyway" he said kissing her deeply.

Looking deep into his beautiful eyes she felt her heart absolutely flutter along with her stomach also. Suddenly she jumped up and ran downstairs to the toilet to be sick. He asked her what was wrong but she assured him she was fine and not to worry about it. "I think I have what muggles call sea sickness from being in the water too much today. Don't worry too much about it tomorrow we can just stay on land" she replied asking for a bit of privacy. As he left the room she floo called Rosario.

As Rosario sat on the couch reading in Draco's embrace as he massaged her shoulders delightfully she jumped as the fire shifted and she saw Alice's face in the grate. "Hello Alice. You're not home until the day after next is everything alright?" she said looking at Alice. "Well actually no it's not. I'm um sick and I need one of those muggle contraption thingy's you told me about before.

Do you know what I mean as I really don't wish to have to explain myself? Is it possible to charm them so they act faster?" she said as Draco was now listening also. "Does Blaise know you're sick?" he asked. "Yes he does" she responded annoyed that he was there at all as she had hoped to get Rose alone. "Ok I'll send one over now."

Taking out a long ovular shaped stick she sent it straight to Alice. "Let me know in ten minutes how it goes and don't give me that look I told you before these things take time." Alice then excused herself. Looking at the stick she peed on it as Rosario had told her to before and waited the ten minutes required shrieking when it came up positive. Floo calling once more she was now crying. "It says positive oh Rosario what am I to do now? I feel so rough!" she said now balling into the fire as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can't do this to Blaise!" she was now full on crying.

"Ok Draco one moment. Alice get out of the fire I'm coming there in one moment. Draco I'll be back in five or so minutes" she said flooing over there in a instant as she hugged a now sobbing Alice. Blaise came in jumping when he saw Rosario cradling a now hysterically crying Alice. "Rosario what's going on here?" he asked confused. "Alice here has something she'd like to tell you" said Rosario now smiling awkwardly. "Blaise I um…. I'm….BANG!" she had fainted out cold as he caught her and brought her to the bed laying her down on it.

"Blaise how long has she been getting sick for?" asked Rosario concerned. "Well as far as I know just tonight. She told me it was because of what muggles refer to as sea sickness" he replied in a surprised manor when Rosario burst out laughing. "Yes well that definitely isn't the problem here when she regains consciousness I'll make sure she tells you" said Rosario smiling as Alice now came too.

"Well Blaise the thing is I've been sick for a while now and have been hiding it but found that I couldn't any longer. So I asked Rosario for one of her charmed muggle pregnancy tests. She charmed it so it would be able to tell you straight away if you're pregnant no matter how early you use it and I am sorry to say I'm pregnant even if it is just six days along. I protected myself all the time but you know how people say these things aren't always that accurate" she told him now balling once again. Blaise looked utterly baffled but it seemed he was more baffled by her behaviour then anything.

"But Alice why are you crying? I'm afraid I don't understand" he said holding her hand and squeezing it gently. "I didn't want to pin you down so suddenly and so fast. For gods sake I wasn't even sure if I ever wanted kids and here I go getting pregnant. Ugh what a fucking mess!" she cried her face screwing up in anger, hurt and confusion. "Well Alice I don't know about you but although it is admittedly extremely sudden and you're only what like six days pregnant I can't deny I'm overjoyed by this. Obviously you'll be finished school for the summer when it's born."

"Perhaps we can get some special accommodation in Hogwarts with a nanny so you can complete your education. I'd like you to complete your education and we can take it in shifts to study and I promise right now to do all of the night time feeds if you'll do the ones nearing the morning. I will support you always through this and I'm hurt you might have thought otherwise. Just promise to try your best to keep it under wraps for as long as we can so as not to alert the press until we're ready" he said level headedly.

At this Rosario hugged and congratulated them both and returned to Draco. As she stepped through the fire Draco jumped on her kissing her suddenly. "I missed you Rose!" he exclaimed. "I was only gone five minutes wasn't I?" she asked. "More like half an hour sweetheart what with the time difference and all. What's up with Alice?" At this question it was Roses turn to weep. "Oh Draco we're going to have a new niece or nephew Alice is six days pregnant. I've never been more proud in all my life. I know that even though she thinks she will never be a good parent that she'll be better then she realises."

"I am very proud of Blaise. Don't tell him I said that though as it would embarrass me slightly but he'd make the best father much better then me I'd say as I don't think I'd be much good really!" he said nervously. "Well Draco whenever the time comes for children I assure you that you will be wonderful as a father. Your mum did an epic job in raising you. I am so proud. Actually I wanted to ask you about something that Madame Pomfrey brought to my attention earlier today?"

"Are you sick?" he asked suddenly worried. "No I'm not but I have an extremely strong anti pregnancy charm on me and I was told today or shall I say reminded that it has two more years to go. I was wondering if you think I should remove it before the two years or should I remove it soon?" she asked him feeling nervous as to what his reply would be.

"Well Rosario I see no reason to remove it as of now but I must ask you how many children would you like to eventually have in the future?" he asked now feeling more confident to be talking about the topic at hand. "Well I'd actually like three or four but a minimum of three. My reasoning behind the three children is a simple one. If we only had two children and one of them happened to die young the other child would be left alone so at least if we have three children they will always have each other. Is that ok with you?" she asked not wanting to have come across as demanding in anyway at all.

"Yes that sounds wonderful and don't worry about anything as I promise to look after all of us no matter what happens. What's the matter Rosario?" he asked as he had noticed her face become very sad. "I'm scared Draco what if I can't have children what happens then?" she asked as silent tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "Well Rosario we can face that if and when it happens but considering that your sister is very much pregnant now it stands to reason that you should have no problems conceiving yourself.

Come on let's get some sleep and don't worry about this. I love you always my sweet Rosario" he responded picking her up in his arms and snogging her passionately until they were both breathless. Soon they were in bed snuggled close together as sleep washed over them.

_**Meanwhile in Hawaii:**_

Blaise sat on the side of the bed before lying beside Alice as she snuggled in close to his side after calming down somewhat from her previous outburst. "Alice I trust no one more then Draco asides from you of course and I'd love to make him godfather. I think Rosario would be an ideal godmother" "Blaise you're right and I completely agree. Would you prefer to know the sex of the baby or wait? I'd love to be able to say we'll definitely wait to find out but I know I wouldn't have that kind of patience myself." Said Alice smiling.

"Well then of course sweetheart we'll find out as soon as we can. Now let's get some rest we have one more day here before we need to return home not only without being seen but also to inform Dumbledore and my parents the news. I am very excited darling. Good night sweetheart" he responded pulling her snugly against his back and placing his hands protectively against her tummy which caused her tummy to flutter once again for an entirely different reason this time however.

"Hmm you're such a wonderful and caring man. I've never felt so loved and safe. Good night Blaise I love you" She replied turning to kiss him passionately before snuggling into his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist as she fell asleep almost instantly.


	15. Travelling, Surprise parties and Letters

**Thanks to all my loyal followers and viewers were at four thousand and counting and it's very gratifying to know that so much like my story xxx.**

Waking up Alice ran to the bathroom again cursing her body for feeling so awful at anytime whether she was pregnant or not. She went upstairs and grabbed a cup of steaming tea and sat on a chaise lounge on the veranda admiring the view of the sea and the comforting sound it made as it slapped up against the shore. Soon enough she had fallen asleep on the veranda as Blaise woke up below looking for her. He finally found her snoring lightly on the veranda and summoned a light blanket wrapping it around her frame.

He smiled at her as she had never looked so serene. He was still amazed that she was carrying his child inside of her. He knew they would be returning to England that night and had no idea how they would do so without being pestered by reporters like they had previously been in Florida. A few hours later she woke up on her belly frowning. She must have turned around in her sleep. He was there lying down in a chaise lounge beside her own tanning himself in the sun. "I'm so damn tired suddenly all the freaking time. I don't like it and it totally sucks" she said now pouting. He looked at her and smiled massaging her back absentmindedly. She moaned saying "Please don't do that Blaise."

"Why not?" he asked frowning as he knew she had liked it because she had moaned previously. "Because your touch excites me too much and I fear if you keep that up I'll jump your bones and not just once." She moaned as he continued his ministrations on her back making sure to graze the sides of her breasts every so often. "Ugh! I want you Blaise. Please!" she moaned louder pushing up against him suggestively. "Hmm keep that up and I'm going to come right now!" he growled now clearly turned on.

She hopped up off the chaise lounge and settled herself on his lap kissing him passionately and their tongues danced together in a steady rhythm. She could feel herself get gradually wetter as he kissed her shoulders one of her favourite places to be kissed. As he slipped a hand down her blouse he groaned to realise that her nipples were already as firm bullets as he moved the sweater aside taking one in his mouth swirling his tongue all over it. Soon her hands were rubbing him through his boxers that sent a growl through his body.

He swiftly turned her around till had her back to him in a kneeling position and sliding her underwear to the side he entered her swiftly making them both moan together. As he pushed into her his fingers found her tummy massaging it slightly as he knew massaging really turned her on. She soon cried out as her release as she shook taking her with him shuddering his own release taking over him. Soon she stood up frowning. "Blaise what are we going to do about packing and all that? We do have a lot of stuff with us. And how will we reach England without causing suspicion? I mean seriously this is very stressful!" "Calm down we can use a portkey to get from here to the British Ministry and head to Diagon Alley to the floo in the Leaky Cauldron. It's going to be ok I promise."

She went downstairs to their room to pack up the stuff into an opened duffle bag. She had managed to fill two duffle bags with all of their stuff and was exhausted but she knew that there was no time for napping as they needed to leave shortly. Going upstairs she saw that he had cooked a pasta dish and as she went to eat it she ran downstairs once again to be sick. "Blaise! You prat! Why the hell would you give me anything with onions in it? You're some dolt!" she shouted at him causing him to wince with every word she uttered.

"Sorry I didn't realise" he said looking at her. "Well that's your problem Blaise you never do realise. For once stop assuming that because you're a man that you will know everything because you won't!" she snapped getting even angrier by the second. Throwing a cup at him which he dodged she burst into tears at the sound of the cup smashing. He ran to hug her but she stopped him. "I didn't ask for that either. I may be an emotional wreck right now but that is my fault and I will not have you pitying me" she snapped again as more tears flowed down her face freely.

"Stop beating yourself up over this please. It's not your fault" he said lovingly. "No it's yours! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME" she hollered as she alarmed even herself. "Well I'm sorry I exist!" he shouted at her "I don't care that your hormonal or whatever but I'm in this too and yes it's shocking that we're having a baby so soon but you need to adjust and quit moaning as do I. I love you Alice but right now you really are making it difficult!" he said not liking the tone of his own voice.

"Well what if I can't adjust? What if this baby is killing me huh? What if I hate getting sick and already having swollen ankles? I'm just one week pregnant and already I feel like a total wreck. Why can't you see I do love you Blaise I just hate feeling like this and knowing I got like this from our own encounters personally. Just please give me space or I swear I will not be responsible for what I do. Come back in thirty minutes" she announced shaking in fear and the after affects of being so emotionally all over the place.

He left her alone as she summoned milky one of the palace elves to her. "Bring me some chocolate ice cream with some chicken and crisps. Do not even attempt to ask me why just do as I ask and please put it all in one bowl. Thirty minutes later Blaise entered retching at the sight of what she was eating. "Are you alright now Alice? I'm sorry I shouted at you" he said such emotion showing on his gorgeous Italian face. "Look Blaise so am I. You are right it is the emotions just promise me not to make me anything to eat unless I ask you to because I can't handle gawking because of the smell of something as disgusting to me as onions right now. I love you please forgive me and know I'd never truly hex you despite how I feel" she said holding his hand.

He pulled her to him kissing her firmly. "I love you Alice I could never stay mad at you and I never for one second believed you'd ever actually curse me in fact I can't believe you'd think that about me. You're my everything and don't worry about it we'll work through this as best we can ok?" she responded him by kissing him back. "Yes I know we will sweetie. Now lets go. We can't have the Duchess of Italy crying now can we?" she asked giggling slightly. "Well sure but we won't be going by portkey I've decided to simply floo to the British Ministry. Hang on as it will take minutes for us to get there due to the time difference. It will be six in the evening there now. Let's go!" Taking her hand and some floo powder they stepped into the hearth shouting "Ministry of Magic London!"

She felt very strange as the green flames engulfed them both. After a few minutes of feeling a strange pull she resurfaced in a very busy Ministry with people rushing to and from the fires to get home and leave work for the day. Screaming slightly at the crowd of people Alice grew slightly afraid almost as though they would hurt her even though she knew they wouldn't. Seeing Arthur Weasley she smiled as he came over to say hello.

"Hello Blaise, Alice how are you both today? Is there any reason you chose to come to the Ministry today? I only ask because I had thought you were on your honeymoon" he asked making conversation.

"Well yes Arthur we were on honeymoon in Hawaii but came back today as I was feeling a bit unwell and it beats flying here by plane which takes to long. We'll be flooing to The Leaky Cauldron in a moment. How is Molly and the others?" asked Alice Politely. "Everyone is doing really well. I hope you feel better soon. I must go now as I'm expected home for dinner. Talk to you both later goodbye!" he said smiling. "We will talk to you later Arthur give Molly and the others our love!" said Alice hugging him tightly before he left to go home said Alice smiling at him. Before they could leave however Rita Skeeter had spotted them and came over instantly came over for a surprise interview which she did best.

"Oh wow young love. How is our latest Royal married young couple? You look upset, lovers tiff already?" she asked smiling in the evil way she usually did. "Well Rita as I hear it you have a bit of a thing for beetles. I wouldn't want my mouth to slip open and tell everyone about that as we all know you're not even registered. Do not try me today you will not win!" shouted Alice draining all the colour from Rita's face as it turned a sickly white shade. "I'm sorry I'll be on my way home" she almost shouted in fear practically running into the next available floo.

Soon they turned around entering the floo they had just exited shouted Leaky Cauldron as they landed in the very crowded pub. They glanced around frowning when they saw all the people there I mean why were there so many people present and at such a time as well? Then they noticed Mary Cattermole in the middle of everyone sitting on a stool as Tom the barkeeper brought her a cake with a lot of candles on it as it was her birthday. They immediately began to try and apologise for infringing on such a personal matter as a birthday when Mary stood up rather quickly.

"Wow the Duke and Duchess of Italy. Reg how ever did you convince them to make a surprise stop off for my birthday? Wow what an utter honour!" she squealed hugging them both quickly while looking like she was going faint. Looking at Reg Blaise winked and then spoke. "We were in the area and I overheard him mention it was your birthday at the Ministry earlier so I told him we would be delighted to pop by for a while I hope you don't mind it's just that he wanted it to be very special for you Mary" he finished smiling at her as Alice nearly swooned over how romantic he had been just now.

"Reg you sly fox you! I had no idea. Oh how I do love you my Reggie. Please join us for some cake and photos. I'd be absolutely honoured" she requested smiling so brightly that neither of them could refuse even though they really wanted to just head home to Hogwarts and have a lie down. They both ate some cake and had some non alcoholic butter beer. It was delicious and Alice decided to try and have some of the non alcoholic butter beer as often as she could. They then took the floor dancing for a while as onlookers cooed at their obvious love for one another. Soon they knew it was time to leave as they stood for some photos with Mary and Reg as well as the Minister himself who had dropped by giggling at the love struck youths.

They left hand in hand as she leaned in kissing Blaise romantically before stepping out of the fire in Dumbledore's office alarming him and themselves in the process. "Excuse us Professor I had no idea when we flooed here from the Leaky Cauldron it would take us to your office and at nine at night also" said Alice in a worried and nervous tone of voice.

"Relax Mrs Zabini I should have realised you'd come here. I have the floo to my office connected directly to the Leaky Cauldron and The Three Broomsticks in case I wish to do some sudden shopping. You look worried still have you something else you wish to tell me?" he asked with a curious glint in his eyes as he said it.

She visibly stiffened at the question but relaxed as Blaise rubbed her lower back encouraging her to speak. "It's my sister. She came up with a special way of charming a muggle pregnancy test to tell you not only if you're pregnant but how far along you are as early as five days. As of today I am one week pregnant. I will be having the baby during the holidays but I need to know what will happen with my education once I return as Blaise has already said I can still continue my education if it is my wish." At this the headmaster looked thoughtfully around the room.

"Well you will obviously now be living in similar head quarters as you're now married so I will have a nursery added in there for when you study ok. You may have a nanny or even your favourite house elves look after your baby while you study for exams and complete homework. You will have to pay them yourselves. I will suggest that they look after your baby during the week and then you have them at the weekends it would be ideal for your studies if you do it like that. Obviously you'll see them each night and that it's just that the elves would take care of night time feeds and as such a silence charm would be resurrected weekly and removed at weekends."

"Which house elf would you like? Dobby!" he called out as the elf appeared before him. "Please tell Miss Rosario Dubois to write up papers for the rights to her invention as I feel it should be marketed and sold ok? Tell her we can make a magically legally binding contract so all the royalties from this go to her personal account or wherever she wishes it to go. Thank you and have a lemon drop. Please tell me what she says about it. Now back to the two of you what do you say?" asked Dumbledore smiling at them both.

"Well we say we'd love to have Winky and Sparkle the house elves who work with Dobby to look after our baby. Trust me they will paid well but I don't want them to be cohersed in any way as they must only do this if they actually want to not because they feel they should" said Blaise smiling in understanding. "Winky! Sparkle!" called out Dumbledore as they both appeared asking what he needed. "Mrs Zabini has a request of you both!" he said nodding to Alice who looked down at them smiling. "Well I have a very special task for you both but I must insist that you only accept if you really want to and it will in no way offend us if you don't want to do it" said Alice smiling brighter as their eyes lit up slightly at the mention of a special task.

"Well I've found out…" "Mistress Rosario said she'll draw up the papers and you can sort it out in a few days when she's ready. Thank you sir. Wow Mistress Alice it's wonderful to see you again" said the elf practically beaming in delight. "And you too Dobby. We both love you very much and thought you should know it too." "Thank you Miss good night!" said Dobby popping back out once again.

"Ok what I was trying to say earlier is that I've found out today I'm one week pregnant through a new magical way my sister has literally just developed. Anyhow I am planning to continue my education here for a few years still and will be having my baby over the holidays. When I return however I will need two very experienced and loving Nanny Elves and we both love you both so much that we'd be honoured if you'd be the nannies to our baby during the week and we'd have her at the weekends."

"You would be well paid and would have to do night feeds and such on Monday to Thursday nights only as we would take over Friday to Sunday nights ourselves. You can even take it in shifts if that is easier for you. You both will have quarters in our rooms beside the baby's room. You should know now that from Monday to Thursday nights there will be a permanent silencing charm on the rooms until it is automatically removed for when we have the baby ourselves."

"This jewellery That I'm giving you now will heat up on your wrist when the baby needs you but will only activate if you are not in the room at the time. Please note that you only have to mind our baby when she needs you to not while she sleeps. I mean you can check in on her every couple of minutes but we don't want this to inhibit your ordinary jobs here either. You would be paid one hundred galleons a day. What do you say?" said Alice finishing her long explanation of what she wanted them to do. Both the Elves squealed in utter delight. "Miss oh Miss we would be honoured. We are so happy that we could cry. We will do it of course" they both shouted happily.

"We do have one or two requests however" said Blaise looking seriously at them for a moment. "You are to wear these pillow cases that have been transformed into dresses for your work purpose. You are not to assume you have done anything wrong unless I or my wife tell you have and lastly under no circumstances are you to punish yourself no matter how bad you think what you have done is as that will disappoint master greatly. Am I understood?" he asked the still practically screaming Elves. "Yes Master and Mistress. We know it takes nine months to have a baby but if you would allow us we would love to be given the task of designing the nursery as it would be an even bigger honour until the baby arrives of course!" sad Winky now smiling so brightly you could see all of her teeth.

"I would consider it a personal honour if you did so" said Alice hugging both Elves as they aparated away. "Thank you headmaster for being so calm about this. I will go now and write to my father and of course the Queen. She will need to know she will have a grand niece" said Alice smiling brightly. "That is quite alright. Goodnight to you both and get some rest as you'll need it. You will have tomorrow and the weekend off classes and then you must return to your classes on Monday morning." They left hand in hand and met up with Cho who packed all of their stuff away and retrieved some parchment and quills for them so they could to her what to write in order that they tell their parents the news. She had been delighted for them.

As Alice sat on the Sofa although she was tired she called out to Cho what she wanted to be written in the letters to her parents to which Cho complied now realisesd that it would be the perfect time to inform those that mattered about her pregnancy. Cho wrote all the letters as requested making sure to magically produce copies to give to everyone that mattered she wrote: _Dear Friend or family member we are writing to inform you of some news we have just discovered yesterday morning. Rosario has developed a charm that you can place on the muggle pregnancy test that can tell you if your pregnant as soon as five days after you conceive the baby. I have discovered myself that I am one week pregnant and we couldn't be more happy about the news._

_I am feeling fine and so is baby. I am obviously feeling the mood swings, morning sickness and weird cravings a lot sooner then you would in a muggle pregnancy but I guess that's one of the joys of being a wizard in the wizarding world. I'm just putting out there that I can't deal with onions or anything that has onions in them just in case we have dinner with any of you anytime over the pregnancy. We have decided to have two sets of god parents as it only seems fair. The two god fathers will be Mr Draco Malfoy and Mr Xenophilius Lovegood and the two godmothers will be Miss Rosario Dubois and Mrs Sabrina Zabini. _

_We have mutually agreed to continue my education here at Hogwarts for the remaining years that the Ministry has added on here. I should now inform you all that two of most beloved house Elves Winky and Sparkle that we both adore will be the Nanny Elves to our baby during the week and we shall take over on Fridays and at weekends. They will of course be paid for their services. _

_We have instructed them to wear a special uniform and have quarters for them inside what will be the new baby nursery. Upon their request we have of course given them expressed permission to design the nursery. If anyone feels like giving some advice or input into how they think it should look do not hesitate to tell either us or them as all ideas and suggestions will be most welcome. We are not sure as of yet whether we will be finding out the sex of the baby but when we do finally decide you will be the first to know about it. Having said this, at the start of the design process it appears obvious that the nursery will be in gender neutral shades until we know more. Please be aware they may stay nuetral should we decide not to know babies sex. We shall be having a baby shower in the coming months at Hogwarts in the room of requirement and I shall see you are all cordially invited. __We thank you in advance for your well wishes and will be free until Monday if anyone has any questions, __Much love and best wishes, Mr Blaise and Mrs Alice Zabini xxxx_

Grinning at the letter she took it from Cho's hands thanking her profusely and read it out to Blaise who smiled at her saying it was perfect. Letters were sent to her father, her sister, the Queen, parents in law and any other people that they wished to know about it. They then went to visit Madame Pomfrey despite the late hour of nine forty five pm but decided they couldn't wait and wanted to get tested to be sure everything was alright with the baby. She admired that they were both going to continue with their education priding them on their selection of Nanny Elves as she considered it to be a very noble thing to do. She was suddenly no longer bothered about the hour as she lead them to an empty bed when Alice noticed Harry sleeping in one of the other beds.

"What happened to Harry?" she asked really worried now. "He fell off his broom after winning in quidditch against Hufflepuff. He broke his hand and so I've kept him in here over night. His bones will be fully healed tomorrow night when I'll be releasing him. Now lie down dear and let's get you scanned and ready." She whipped put her wand drawing the curtains around them for privacy. She extracted a blood sample using her wand tip placing it in the flesh and stored it in a vial pointing it at the said vial which filled up moments later with her blood.

She told them that there was nothing wrong with the blood sample and that everything with her personally was fine. She muttered a spell at her stomach as it glowed bright blue. "This shows that the baby is quite healthy but needs more vitamin c so I will give you a potion to take each morning. This potion is for folic acid and must be taken in the morning once and at lunch once. This last potion is for pain and any morning sickness. You will find it will relieve any bad feelings you should have. You are to take this one twice a day and once the stock is gone come to me again for more. This stock should last three months. Don't do too much activity and have your feet raised while sitting where you can. "Please Mr Zabini note that while I am telling her to take it easy and not overexert herself it does not mean that she is not allowed or incapable of doing anything for herself. To try and intervene too often during the pregnancy will be detrimental for you one way or another and trust me when I say you do not want that hassle. Your wife will be very large in the stomach region and will be very hormonal not to mention her magical abilities will increase ten percent as it always done during in pregnancy. "In her third trimester your wife will be craving sex a lot as that is only normal and to deprive her would be unjust. I will tell you now that this will not harm the baby whatsoever just make sure if you do that she is on her knees, side or back ok. Take this potion and then you may go. Goodnight all" said Madame Pomfrey smiling at her as she remembered how long it had been since she'd had a pregnant person to care for and she was delighted. They arrived back at the house smiling as exhaustion from the days activities sunk in. They climbed the stairs to their bedroom and went to bed weak from all of their travelling and appointments today. Tomorrow would be exciting as they received all their letters back from people. Lying on Blaise's chest she inhaled his heady scent kissing him and falling straight to sleep while his hand rested on her tummy as sleep over took him.


	16. More Letters

Alice woke the next morning feeling very refreshed from the good nights sleep and of course her potion to relieve the morning sickness she'd been having. Over in the next suite Rosario awoke to the sound of tapping on her window. She opened her eyes to see Draco still out for the count beside her groaning as she got up to allow the owl inside. She fed Davis a treat and watched him wait on his perch in the corner of their room realising he'd be needing a replay to whatever the letter said. She opened the letter and gasped giggling as she read it.

She was so delighted for Blaise and Alice. She had made a mental note to never allow Draco to just prepare her anything to eat while she was pregnant without asking him to do so first. That way she reasoned they'd have no arguments at all in the future whenever she was pregnant. She prodded Draco awake and he groaned opening his eyes blearily. "What is Rosario? Are you sick? Are you alright?" "Draco I'm fine there's nothing wrong with me at all. Just read this letter!" she demanded handing him the letter which he promptly read smiling as he did so.

"That's wonderful. I take it Davis will be wanting a reply to the letter!" said Draco yawning and getting up out of bed. He had decided to write his own letter to Blaise as it would be more personal then having it written for him by Ginny. So he headed downstairs to do just that. As he moved grabbing hnis letter writing supllies which he kept neatly in a clear file a letter fell out from his personal stores of written letters which had gone unnoticed by him but not by Rosario. She had contemplated just giving it back to him but her curiosity was beyond peaked at this stage so she sat down to read it. It read:

_To my darling daughter Amelie,_

_I know you're not even here yet but I just thought I'd write you a letter to give you when you're an adult to explain about me and mummy. Daddy was very fortunate to meet mummy. She was betrothed to him via a pureblood contract but this fact does not mean I didn't already love her. Your mother is the smartest witch of our age and I have loved her for as long as I knew what love and I mean real love meant even when she did look different and have a different alias._

_At the start I was of course as she no doubt told you mean to Hermione Granger mummy's alias before her magical change into the beautiful princess she is now. This was before I knew who she really was or that she was pureblood French Royalty. Your mother is the best thing to ever happen to me in my life. Please know despite everything that happened we did always do our best to try and give you the best childhood we could. I want and need you understand that money is not everything. Love, empathy, kindness and compassion must always come first as must family of course._

_Daddy had everything he could ever want material wise growing up but that's not always enough. You can have the best of everything but if you don't have true morals it all means nothing. Dad has previously made bad choices as granddad put his faith in the wrong man who turned out to be dark and very dangerous to us all. It was a very tough time in dads' life as he did and saw things he was not proud of. Know always that even though I did some things I was not proud of and witnessed people being hurt by this dark wizard I never intentionally hurt anyone and I never killed anyone either. _

_There was of course a huge war of which I'm sure you learned about in school in which the dark lord and all or most of his dark followers were killed. My father and I realised this towards the end and moved over to the light side with mummy and fought against the dark side and we all won. It was however Uncle Harry Potter who killed the dark lord and made it safe for all of us. _

_He's mummy's best friend and together along with Uncle Ronald Weasley they helped to bring him and all evil down. It was the most admirable thing anyone has ever done. I knew from that moment that I loved your mother dearly and would love her no matter what she looked like or what blood status she had. She was and is always beautiful to me and has the kindest heart of all. _

_I didn't have the best childhood as the dark lord put spells on my family to make us believe that all we were doing was alright. It was very dark and powerful magic that was released completely when he died and not a moment too soon either. After that we both helped rebuilding the world this man had destroyed and set out to always help others in need realising in the process that people of every blood type had died in the war and so blood status had never mattered one bit. _

_Now however that's all behind us as the dark wizard is now dead and daddy has forgiven granddad for putting him in such danger unknowingly. I promise you now no danger shall ever come to you or mummy as I will die myself before I let anything happen to either of you. It will always be my job to love and protect you no matter how old you become and I promise to always listen, keep all of your secrets and love you unconditionally. I've never been more proud of you in my whole life and I'm delighted that you're growing up into such a fine young lady. _

_Remember now to always have faith in yourself and your own ideas as other people will have their own different ideas and opinions but that fact does not mean that these need to be your own as well. You are truly unique and gifted and never let anyone tell you otherwise. Remember no man is worth your tears and the one who is will do all he can to ensure you never cry. I promise now to never judge the book by the cover and to always try to find out what kind of man you would ideally love so as to find him for you. I would always want you to be with the best man I could find. Know always you are now and always shall be my perfect princess, Love always from your loving father, Draco Malfoy xxx_

After she had finished reading his letter Rosario was full on crying. She had never realised he felt this way ever. She was so moved by his letter that she left it on the nightstand and went downstairs still crying to find him writing the letter. When he saw her he jumped out of his seat. "Rosario what's the matter? Who's hurt you? I'll kill them if I ever find them!" he roared suddenly very annoyed that someone had made his princess cry.

"Don't be a dolt Draco no one has hurt me. I love you so much Draco. I can't even express how much I love you right now. You are my total heart!" she said lunging at him and kissing him so passionately she left them both breathless. "Well I love you too of course but why are you crying?" "I already said don't be a dolt! Accio letter!" soon his letter was in her arms as she showed it to a now profusely blushing Draco. "Draco this is the most romantic and sweetest thing I've ever read in my whole life. I am so honoured I get to spend all my life with you. You're such an amazing man. I just can't even love you enough because if I could there would be no love in the world as you would have it all. My handsome prince!"

"I eh… I wrote that when we first became engaged as I thought if we ever had a daughter I'd give it to her when she was an adult. I know it seems very silly as we don't even have a daughter and no one else ever does things like this but I thought it would be special for her. Oh how embarrassing that you found it!" he exclaimed going redder in the face.

"Draco I love you and you have nothing to be worried about. Don't be embarrassed as I wrote one in case we ever had a son myself probably around the same time as you. I am actually impressed we both separately had the same idea. Wow. Would you like to read mine then?" "I'd love to Rose! Wow I can't believe we both had the same idea separately either." She summoned her letter and handed it to him which he opened. It read:

_To my darling Lucas,_

_As you are reading this I am writing it now looking at your tiny frame in the cot. At least in my imagination I am for you see we haven't had you yet. I need to tell you about myself for my name has not always been Rosario Louise Dubois. For most of my life my actual name was Hermione Jean Granger the brightest witch of my age. I and Auntie Alice formerly Luna Lovegood had been put under a glamour charm for protection during the first rising of the dark lord. Our parents had done it to hide us from him and keep us safe and it worked. Alice had grown up believing she was a half blood called Luna Lovegood and I had grown up believing I was a muggle born called Hermione Granger._

_For years during school your father bullied and annoyed me making school for me as a whole difficult until my seventh year pretty awful. Please do not misunderstand me as I always loved him even then. I knew he was under dark magical spells from the dark lord and that even he couldn't help his own actions at that time. It may difficult to understand but that's how it was. He never once hurt mummy on purpose and has since regretted all the mean things he ever did everyday since. I was not much better then he was for although I was on the lighter side of the war that broke out in years to come I was horrible to daddy punching and cursing him whenever I could._

_I must say this is not something I am proud of as I didn't always understand him. I had grown up resenting bullies like your father who'd as I thought had an easy life where he got everything he ever wanted but learned later on in life that he didn't. When the war broke out myself, Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry went out in a tent on the run looking for horcruxes. If you don't know what they are all I can tell you is that they are vile dark objects filled with a part of the dark lords soul that must be destroyed in order to fully kill him which is what we did. __Mummy had a very rough time during the hunt in that tent as she had always thought she loved Uncle Ronald Weasley and when things became to tough for him he deserted them both breaking Mummy's heart._

_She spent days crying because he wasn't there. She always had feelings for your father but always assumed that were out of pity she had no idea that she actually loved him. Eventually Ronald returned and Mummy eventually forgave him for leaving and breaking her heart. During the war when it was in full swing all of the horcruxes had been killed bar one and in a moment of madness when mummy thought she might die she kissed Uncle Ronald and was devastated to know that after that she could never truly love him. It just wasn't the same and felt much like kissing your brother as after all he was my best friend and in fact still is._

_As everyone stood in the Hogwarts courtyard Harry and the dark lord fought till eventually he died when Harry's curse killed him. In the meantime Draco and his family had changed over to the good side knowing that they couldn't go on being bad no matter how hard his dark magic was forcing them to. When he was killed all of the magic was removed from them and they were finally free to help rebuild the magical world. Your father is one of the bravest men I have ever met and I know I will love him forever because of everything he has brought to my life including you._

_When everything had settled down after the war and Hogwarts was rebuilt the Minister of Magic had decided that people were leaving school too early and added on four more compulsory years at school for all. When Mummy and Auntie Alice were leaving they were told that because they had both turned a certain age they would now need to know about their actual identities. It was one of the toughest things to hear when you realise your whole life has been an utter lie. I understand that our parents did it to protect us but it didn't make finding out in the Hogwarts Express bathroom that we were in fact French purebloods an easier._

_Our appearances changed totally as did our personalities and we simply weren't the same people we had always been. It took a few weeks for us to discover that we were in fact Royalty but either way we did and I can only say that it was a serious adjustment. I wouldn't have been able to cope had I not gotten the contract saying I'd have to marry your father. He is the most wonderful man I have ever met. He is gentle, kind, caring and loving. He is brilliant at the ability to empathise and to be able to understand exactly what it is you will need. I have had very scary times in my life as Hermione Granger but now as Rosario Malfoy I have no more worries._

_You must promise me to always respect and listen to your women as she may have ideas or views that are not your own but it is our job as people to always be able to see beyond that. Your father has always been amazing with you and I hope you are just as loving and amazing with your own children. It is important in life that we always have a great moral compass while knowing that money isn't everything. I grew up for most of my life as an only child with muggle parents who didn't always have a lot of money. We always got by and every day was always special somehow and for that I thank them dearly as I never knew my real parents. _

_I learned early on in life to always appreciate what I have and that we are lucky to have what we do despite how small. I had the love of parents who cared about me and I always got through life fine. Your father had nearly everything he could want material wise asides from the knowledge and love my parents gave me. It was never his parent's intention to show him no emotions it was just the effects of the dark magic that made them both believe that to show him no emotions would make him stronger somehow. Obviously since the dark magic was reversed they have shown him as much love as they possibly can which is amazing._

_They are such wonderful people and I hope you can understand this and why the Weasleys are your grandparents as I wouldn't dream of having it any other way. You need to see that in times of hardship it was always the Weasleys that were there for me as the Grangers had no magic so could never fully understand me as Molly and Arthur did. They have always been like parents to me and to be honest I would have been lost without the love, care and acceptance that I received from that family that I didn't always receive everywhere else. I have never met a better mother for multitasking then Molly Weasley._

_I want you to know now you can always go to her at any time for any advice or anything and it would never offend your father or I as he knows she was a mother to me. Lucious and Narcissa your other grandparents have been wonderful to me and have always made me feel very welcome and loved which is amazing. I always want you to be able to talk to and love your grandparents from your fathers' side as it is vital to me that you do. Do not resent them for the past as I never will but do ask them questions about it if you feel you need more answers._

_I am sure they will oblige you in any way they can. Know always a women needs love, time, compassion and affections above money and anything else you would offer her. We've all heard the phrase a bracelet is temporary and love is forever. Never forget this phrase. You are a pureblood and Lord Malfoy which means that you will obviously have certain standards to live up to and I would always wish that you're life is as easy as it can be. I know you will have to have an arranged marriage like I did but I promise you that we will always find someone suitable. I have learned not to judge the book by the cover something you would do well to implement in your own life._

_I know that while you are reading this you will be a grown man and I want you to know how proud of you we are. We couldn't be prouder to know you and we will love you always. Mummy will always be proud of you. You've achieved so much already. I love you dear son. Love as always, your dear mother, Rosario Malfoy._

After Draco had finished he too was crying and wasn't ashamed to show it either. "That is truly remarkable Rose. I'm sure both my son and daughter in the future at least will have very wonderful lives full of knowledge, teaching and love. You are so amazing and my heart is just full of pride right now. Come on put on your disguise we're going to Hogsmeade today. It's a Saturday so no classes anyway and besides which I want to buy you a butter beer and some candy. I love you Rosario Malfoy!"

At this her tummy did flips. "And I love you Draco Malfoy. Let's go then!" she exclaimed her disguise already on her as he put on his own leaving the suite hand in hand. Meanwhile over in the suite of Alice and Blaise Alice was eating a toasted sandwich stuffed with ham, cheese and crisps. It was her favourite thing to eat right now and so she was having as much of it as she could. Blaise would have been fine only for the smell of those blasted sour cream and onion crisps. They both jumped as a collection of letters were returned to them by Davis. Picking them up and feeding Davis a treat Blaise opened first the letter that was addressed to him it read:

_Blaise, as you read this I already know of your news having been told by Rosario a few days ago. I know you will make an epic father and I'm very delighted you have chosen us as godparents. This will be an experience for us all but mostly for you and Alice. Ensure you give her space when she needs it and are by her side when she needs that. Don't panic so much as I read somewhere that babies can hear the voice of their father from the womb because it's much deeper then the mothers. _

_I am sure you will have a very calm and relaxed baby. Know always we are always here for you both no matter what happens. I've never been more proud to be your best friend. As for Alice we both know you will make a very calm and collected mother and are so extremely proud of you. Remember to get plenty of rest and call on us if ever you need us. Don't forget to use a disguise of some sort in public it does make everything much easier at least for us anyway. What is this I read in the Daily Prophet about you guys crashing a surprise party for Mary Cattermole? Honestly you two never have a dull moment do you? Well anyway congratulations Daddy and Mummy and no partying too hard (at least not without us), Love from Draco and Rosario xxx_

As he read the letter he giggled showing it to Alice who also laughed before opening up the second one from her father:

_Dear Alice and Blaise Zabini,_

_I cannot say I'm surprised that this has occurred. I think I am allowed to use the muggle phrase that I will be a hip granddad. I can't wait to hold the little one and teach her all about herbology and gnomes and the like. I know you will find this experience enlightening and very beautiful. I should tell you now that you should be rubbing flubberworm serum on your belly as it will aid the babies hearing. I know you will think me mad for such a suggestion but it's true. _

_I am honoured you would wish me to be the godfather of your child and I humbly accept this prestigious honour. I promise to spoil your child rotten and even feature their drawings and such in the Quibbler. I want everyone everywhere to know my wonderful and brainy grandchild and I will be so proud to show her off to all. Alice make sure to get plenty of rest and do not be stubborn and fight Blaise when he tries to help you as although you may think you're actually fine he may in fact know better and don't give me that look you know I am right button._

_Remember to take your daily potions and Blaise look after her always. I am holding you responsible if anything happens to my angel. I will be in Hogsmeade in a few days to visit you and I will write to you once I am there so we can met up for lunch. Don't forget a disguise of sorts as I don't want our meeting to be jeopardised by the press. No steak or blue cheese is to be eaten during pregnancy according to this muggle magazine I picked up the other day. I bought it to find ideas on how to improve the Quibbler sales when I stumbled upon an article on pregnancy. _

_The Muggle folk may be a bit daft but they really do know what they are talking about when it comes to medicine and or medical stuff. Did you know they have a horoscope section in their magazines which entices a lot of people to buy them and read them? It appears many muggles wish to know their futures based on their signs. I am thinking of doing a horoscope special each week to get more viewers as I used to be a seer myself. Look after yourself button, Love as always Daddy (Hip Granddad)_

Alice was full on laughing at her dad now. He had never said such funny things and she found her love for him just soar once reading the letter he had sent her. The next letter was from the Weasleys which read:

_Dear Blaise and Alice, we are overjoyed to hear about your pregnancy so if you need any tips I am always here to offer any advice you may need. I found putting my feet up on a stool or getting foot rubs from Arthur who was only too willing to oblige helped with the pain and stress. We'll make sure to visit soon and remember to keep your strength up. I'll be sending some meals to Ron for you and let me tell now I will be telling him they have pregnancy vitamins in them to stop him eating them. I hope you understand why I must do so. Take care, Love Always Molly and Arthur Weasley and gang xxx_

She smiled at this and passed the letter over to Blaise who read it quickly before opening the next letter from his parents:

_Mio Caro Blaise and Alice, we can't believe you will be parents and we will be grandparents. Let me the first to say if the baby is anything like Blaise it will be very quiet until the age of two where it will become a rowdy little thing. I sure do hope everything goes well and that Blaise you are making sure you can do all to protect and care for your wife. Son I must now tell you that your father will agree that when pregnant I had a temper and asked for some pretty bizarre things._

_I will tell you now to expect the same from Alice. Either get her what she wants or if it's impossible to get whatever it is tell her that and inform her to ride out her mood swing and move on. Most pregnant women will have vile mood swings so just know she means none of it and you're not allowed to get offended or take any of it personally or I shall see to it you pay. Women may never say it Blaise but whether or which she will need constant reassurance that she is doing well and that she still looks beautiful. _

_She may never believe you when you say this but this will be due to her hormones so just leave it. Your baby will have magical abilities so may cause things to happen to Alice that she can't explain so reassure her it's just the baby and move on. I say this as while pregnant with you I would float sometimes while in bed and or burp up flower bubbles. The magic will be harmless and nothing to worry about and you needn't worry if nothing happens as some babies are magical but it doesn't show via pregnancy at all. There is nothing wrong with your baby if she shows no magic in pregnancy. _

_I will be by during the week to help out with the decoration of the nursery. Don't worry I will just be advising them on what they should do design wise. I know that ultimately the design will be down to you. I am already knitting a white baby blanket for her and I couldn't be happier or prouder of you both. Your father hasn't stopped smiling since I told him yesterday. Expect your child to have loads of pasta and pastries. After all it is only fair that as her grand parents we get to spoil her rotten. I am honoured you have chosen me for godmother and cordially accept._

_I promise she will have the best childhood and she will know everything about our history and I will personally see to that myself. I will be around to see you at some stage during the week but will be of course writing beforehand. I know that Molly Weasley will be making and sending meals as well as Visiting sometimes and I want to know if Alice you would like any Italian delicacy. Be sure to tell Blaise and you will have it immediately. You know I couldn't have onions or gravy on Blaise either. How strange. Look after yourself Mio Caro, Love always Mum and Dad xxx_

After this they broke form letter reading to eat their dinner as they discussed all that had happened and how they felt about the letters. Alice for once was eating a normal meal of chicken with roast potatoes, roast vegetables and a mournay sauce. It was her favourite and she wolfed it down in twenty minutes moving onto pudding which consisted for her of two bowls of luscious chocolate mousse. "I can't believe all the well wishes we've received so far Blaise. My dad was hilarious and so embarrassing but I'm delighted Molly will be sending meals. You haven't lived till you've tried her cooking Blaise!" Alice enthused. "Yes I have heard that alright from Ron. I loved the bit about telling him it was full of pregnancy stuff to stop him from eating it. Hilarious!" he said laughing hard as he pictured Ron freaking out and practically throwing the dishes at Alice in fear of what was inside them. "Well we have two more letters one from the Queen and the staff so we better crack on and then I think I'll have a bath. I love you Blaise!" said Alice kissing him passionately. "Ok lets get going! I love you too!" he responded kissing her again.

The next letter was purple in colour with the national Royal emblem of France on it and smelled of lilacs. It was covered with a silk purple bow and looked very neat indeed. She opened the letter and began reading adjusting the cushions behind her back for comfort:

_Pour ma nièce chérie Alice et son mari Blaise,_

_J'ai été ravi d'entendre parler de votre grossess et je suis tellement fier de vous deux. Je ne peux pas croire que je vais avoir ma première petite-nièce et la République française ont été étonnants ainsi. Tout le monde ici sait comme je l'ai annoncé, mais pas lorsque vous êtes en raison ou quoi que ce soit exactement ce que vous attendez et qu'ils saurez plus lorsque vous êtes prêt à leur dire. Le palais est plein de peluches et des vêtements c'est ridicule._

_For those of us with no French Blaise I have just told Alice how proud I am of the both of you. I have taken the liberty of telling the French republic I will be getting a new baby niece and that no one knows yet when Alice is due and that you will both be telling people when you are ready. The Palace is full of stuffed animals and clothing for the new baby in neutral colours. Having a new Royal baby is one of the most exciting things besides meeting Alice and Rosario in my career to happen. I will have a special nursery erected in her honour. I have spoken to Madam Pomfrey who assures me that the baby will be born sometime in the second week of August just two weeks before you two return to school._

_I must say I am very surprised by your bold decision to stay in school during pregnancy but I do get it. Your own mother hungered for knowledge and would never let something as trivial as pregnancy (as she put it) get in her way of achieving the best. I hope people haven't been too hard on you over your choice. I am so proud of you both. When this baby is one years old we will have her party at the palace no excuses or complaints allowed here and everyone who matters will be allowed to attend. Don't forget to rely on your ladies in waiting if you need them. I know they have their own education to think of but they are there as well so don't forget to use their amazing abilities._

_They can take notes for you in classes if you are too sick to attend them yourself. Don't worry I have cleared this with Dumbledore. He and I are good friends and he will ensure you are always safe the both of you I mean. Blaise absolutely no risk taking do you hear me young man? Alice needs you by her side all the time. I will take my leave of you now, Adieu l'amour, comme toujours votre reine xxx_

Finally they had reached the last letter from the staff of Hogwarts:

_Dear Mr Blaise and Mrs Alice Zabini, the staff here at Hogwarts wish to congratulate you on your pregnancy and offer any help we can education wise or otherwise. You will both be allowed a two day extension on any assignment given so as to lessen the stress for you as much as possible during the pregnancy. Please see to it that all of your potions are taken and up to date. Try to eat small amounts at each meal and please do not concern yourself with worry over your weird cravings as our Elves will accommodate you greatly at meal times in the Great Hall._

_It has been over fifty years since we've had a Hogwarts pregnancy and the staff couldn't be much happier including the ghosts and Elves. Everyone here is bursting with joy for you both. In potions you shall be making only non potent potions otherwise Blaise will make them and you will get graded according to how well he himself does. I've asked the house Elves to send you some sherbet lemons as they really are the best. Take care, get plenty of rest and we'll see you in class on Monday, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Horace Slughorn, Rubeus Hagrid and Albus Dumbledore xxx_

The day had been long spent reading letters only breaking in between to eat in their suite. After reading the last letter from the staff Alice stuck it to the wall in the kitchen with a sticking charm. She had never been so overwhelmed in all her life from all of the well wishes and spent the next ten minutes blubbering at all of the well wishes. "Alice I've run you a nice hot bubble bath upstairs ok? I've even added in some lavender oil and some candles are lighting on surfaces in the room. Come on and relax" said Blaise smiling at her. "Blaise I don't need to relax as I'm not tense but the bath will be wonderful. However I'll only go if you join me as the bath can accommodate two people."

"But Alice the bath was made hot for you!" said Blaise thinking of how the hot water would burn his bits and wincing at the thought. "For gods sake Blaise stop being such a pussy I'll cool it down for you ok?" "Ok but no sex and I mean it Alice you need to relax alright?" "Fine ok come on!" she demanded pulling him into the bathroom kissing him forcefully but backing down as she saw he wasn't going to cave that easily. She however thought of a plan and got in with the intention of playing with herself but then realised the sight of naked broke Blaise's will power as he gently made sweet love to her for over an hour massaging and caressing her every stress away lovingly before finishing.

They entered the bedroom and with a flick of Blaise's wand the bed covers were down and their pyjamas were on. "Good night Alice I love you" he said kissing her neck gently and snuggling in close to her back. "Goodnight Blaise and thanks for being so romantic with me earlier. I feel so stress free and as though I could sleep easily for years. I don't deserve you and don't ever let me tell you otherwise despite what I'm feeling. I love you" she said leaning back to kiss him once before snuggling back into her pillow as sleep washed over them both. 


	17. Moving house & new prospects

**Woo 16 reviews hopefully we can get 20 soon :D**

Rosario woke to tapping noises coming from her window. She emerged from bed to find McGonagall's owl there waiting for her with a letter in its claw. "Hello Bunny is that a letter for me. Oooh aren't we good!" she said cooing over the beautiful owl and feeding him a treat before he flew away. Opening the letter she read the words and frowned not sure of what to do now.

It said: _Dear Miss Rosario Dubois and Mr Draco Malfoy I have the pleasure of giving you a rather unique offer should you accept of course. Bear in mind before you answer that this offer will stand for the next five days but then I need an answer. We here at the school were wondering if you and Mr Malfoy would like to come to my personal rooms here at some point this week and take your newts now._

_If you accept to do this you will have another surprise waiting when you are finished pending on your results of course but if I like what I see then we shall have very important business to take care of. __Mr Ronald Weasley, Miss Ginerva Weasley, Mr Harry Potter and Miss Cho Chang have all consented to take the exam early, today in fact. Let me know what you think when you can. All classes for you will be cancelled until I know your answer. Take as long as you need yours faithfully Professor Minerva McGonagall._

Rosario didn't really know what to think so went to wake Draco to ask him what he thought about it. "Rose are you alright?" he asked already awake meaning she wouldn't have to wake him after all. "We got an interesting offer from Professor McGonagall today. She wants to know if we'd like to take our NEWTS now rather then at the end of the year with everyone else stating that if we do well at the end pending our results she will have a surprise waiting for us. She also said Ron, Harry, Cho and Ginny have consented to do the tests earlier and are doing them today. What do you think?"

"Well I must say this is a shock as I can only imagine what kind of surprise she would have waiting for us at the end. I say we do it today with the others so we can know what she would want to do afterwards. It's just an idea however and we don't have to if you'd rather we didn't I'm leaving this up to you" he said.

"I wish for once everything in your life would not be up to me princess bloody pureblood extraordinaire. Do as you wish Draco I won't hold you back. Personally I'm doing what I feel is right and you need to do what you feel is right. I'm going out see you later on. No do not come with me" Rosario said loosing her cool with Draco for the first time.

"Ok then was just trying to include you as well" he shouted at her. "Yes well has it ever occurred to you that not everything revolves around me. Sometimes I just wish to be alone and not have to do what everyone wants or tell everyone what it is I want. Put yourself in my fucking shoes and see if you feel any different because trust me you would really know what it's like then and I'm not joking" she replied crying angry tears and storming from the room.

As she pounded the halls of Hogwarts she kept thinking about why he needed to know what she was going to do in order to plan out his own life. _Well he can rot for all I care_ she thought suddenly feeling pain in her abdomen. Baisez ma vie! She shouted out realising she had her cycle which explained her foul mood earlier. She decided to head back and clean up crying even more now. It really sucked to be a woman. She went back to the room to notice him sulking by the fire and went straight to the bathroom running herself a bath. She noticed her handbag where she kept her pads was beside him right now. Rather then use her magic she forgot about her wand in her hand and went down and got her pads from bag.

"Draco now is not a good time for me. I'm sorry. I need to relax and have a bath and once I'm done I'll feel better and we can talk normally ok. I love you so much and I'm so sorry for my outburst earlier" she said.

He looked up from where he'd been sitting and noticed the pads in her hand frowning as he tried to figure out what they were. "It's alright Rose I shouted as well and for that I'm sorry. I've never stopped loving you no matter what I did or said" he proclaimed closing the space between them and kissing her fiercely making her moan. As his hand inched lower she stopped him. "Draco no please don't and trust me it's not because I don't want it because I want you now more then ever. But I eh… well women's troubles if you know what I mean" she said blushing at him.

At that statement it dawned on him what those things in her hand had really been for. "Oh yeah no problem go and enjoy your bath and take as long as you like and we'll talk after this." She went upstairs taking off her clothes and slipped into the bathtub lighting some candles that were scented all around it. As the smell filled her nostrils she slipped further into the bath as the bubbles were now up by her neck. She mulled over what McGonagall had asked her to do and what this surprise could possibly be but knew what she would have to do it to find that out.

She then decided she would take the exams earlier. She got out of the bathtub one hour later and lightly towel dried her body and put on her pyjamas top and bottoms. She slipped into the bedroom and found Draco lying in bed reading. "Draco I feel much better and want to tell you I will be taking the exams earlier tomorrow. I'm too eager now to know what this surprise is so much so I simply can't wait any longer. Do you think you will do the exams early as well?" she asked him nervously.

"That's great news. Yes I think I will do the exams tomorrow with you. I too am very excited to know what those surprises we might be getting are although I must say I didn't think we'd be getting anymore surprises this year" he said pulling her into the bed beside him as he spoke. "You're a bit keen aren't you?" she asked him giggling loudly as his expression became worrisome. "I just can't sleep unless you're next to me Rose. I love you!" "I love you too Draco good night."

She awoke the next day and went downstairs to inform McGonagall of their choice. After she was finished they headed to McGonagall's personal rooms to take the exams immediately. They each had eight exams and each exam was one hour in length. In order to complete the exams in a day as it was there wish they were allowed to eat while still doing them as long as they ensured that no food got on the actual papers it would be fine. These exams wouldn't be easy and were to be the most difficult exams they would ever complete to date.

They both headed down into her personal rooms which had a nice area with a warm fire and two desks for which to complete there exams. They got out their quills and ink pots and sat far away from one another. As the minutes past her by Rosario kept thinking of what the surprise would be and of how Alice was doing. She had been so wrapped up in herself and Draco that she hadn't stopped to think how Alice was feeling.

She realised three quarters of the way through that these exams were tougher then any other exams she'd ever taken. She instantly became stressed as to whether this had been a good idea and contemplated giving up but realised that if Harry could do it too then so could she. Eventually after long hard hours of slogging away at the exams it was time for dinner and she was exhausted. They had been informed they would be contacted the next day in regards to the surprise and what it was.

As they left McGonagall's personal rooms Rosario started to feel very dizzy and see black spots before her eyes but said nothing as she assumed it would pass however it didn't and as she veered off the wrong way she ended up going into an unused open classroom unbeknownst to Draco who'd been walking a little ahead and talking to her. She felt everything go vertical as she fainted and hit the floor with a bang. Draco soon realised she wasn't behind him and after two minutes of searching found her.

He called Madame Pomfrey in the rooms fireplace and she came through immediately. "Rosario! Rosario dear can you hear me?" "Ugh! Yes I can what happened?" "You tell me, Mr Malfoy summoned me here and has told me he found you on the floor like this" said the nurse helping her up. "I ugh I couldn't see properly with lots of black spots in my eyes and I was very dizzy but I thought it would pass so I told no one I was feeling like this. I'm so sorry" she said now sobbing.

"It's quite alright. Lets aparate to my hospital wing Mr Malfoy if you please." They aparated Rosario to a bed and set her down. Performing a few spells Pomfrey finally spoke. "Here you are. Please take this potion it will restore your health and provide you with each nutrient you missed today. Essentially it is a liquid potion lunch. Afterwards we can see how you're feeling and then if you're well enough you can go and get dinner with everyone else."

Rosario drank the disgusting liquid and felt as though she would vomit from the vile taste but couldn't deny that it did work. After half an hour she felt much better. "Rosario go now and have dinner with your friends. You are to sleep till noon tomorrow with no interruptions and I'll be informing everyone of this as you need your sleep and to ensure you do actually sleep I have a dreamless draught for you to take before you go to sleep. Take care. Oh and sign this parchment to say you understand my instructions" she said handing her a parchment and quill.

Rosario signed the parchment and went to have dinner. During the dinner she noticed the staff table seemed to be rather empty asides from McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape and Hagrid and of course Professor Sprout. She did find it rather odd but choose to say nothing as she was too tired. She saw Alice and saw that her sister was the glowing picture of health. She explained everything to Alice about taking the exams earlier and of course about this surprise. She asked Harry if he knew anything about it but he said he didn't. They returned to their rooms and she took her potion and was out like a light with Draco asleep at her side.

The early afternoon arrived along with an owl telling them to expect McGonagall in one hour at their rooms and to pack their bags as well. They woke up, quickly showered, complied and were awaiting her arrival in the common room with their now minimised luggage on the coffee table. She arrived promptly and sat down to speak with them.

"Ok you both received straight O's on your newts but that's not why I'm here. I have your surprise ready and it's an announcement from me. I have been the deputy head of this school, head of Gryffindor House aswell as teaching transfigurations for over fifty years however I'd now like to focus fully on being a proper deputy head and represent this school to the best of my abilities.

"I am here to offer Rosario and yourself of course some jobs. I would like to tell you a lot of teachers have recently retired. So in this instance Rosario, we'd like to offer you a job teaching both transfigurations and charms as a permanent teacher for both positions. I would personally consider it to be a huge bonus if you would consider also being the head of Gryffindor House." "We would be honoured to have you working here and you would of course remain Professor Dubois while here. We have new rooms here for you in special accommodations called the Marauders Lounge."

Rosario gasped at the sudden offer. This was certainly the surprise of a lifetime. "Draco we also wanted to offer you a job teaching both Ancient Runes and Potions as that's your best subject and we feel you'd make a great permanent member of staff. You should now note that Professor Snape will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts and this will also make you the head of Slytherin House Should you accept the job that is." Now it was his turn to gasp. Of all the things he expected this was definitely no where on the list.

"Before I answer you Professor what are Ron, Ginny, Harry and Cho doing?" asked Rosario smiling. "Well Ronald will be teaching the History of Magic to all first through third years. We feel he would benefit well at this position. Harry will be teaching a new class here at the school called Occlumency and the Study of the mind. In this new class he will be teaching everyone about legillimens and Occlumency as well as different spells to prepare for the protection of the reading of someone's mind against their will."

"Cho will be teaching Muggle Studies. Ginerva will be teaching another new class called Wandless Magical Studies. In this class students will be taught the benefits of not depending on your wand too much and also about wandlore. We feel these new current and very interesting new courses will entice new students to the school each year. What do you say?" asked Professor McGonagall smiling brightly at them both.

"I want people to know that I may be a pureblood princess and Duchess but I'm just as capable if not a little better at teaching then some people here are. Just because I have a rather different status in society it does not mean I can't choose to have as normal a life as I'd like to. I may be a regal princess but I can always correspond with my people at any time during the year offering my opinions and instructions and of course do formal functions, charity balls and the like during in my time off. So with that in mind I think it would be very beneficial for me to accept your wonderful offer" she said to McGonagall smiling.

"No Draco before you say anything I'm so tried of my own status as a royal pureblood princess restricting me in what I can do. I am just as capable as any other normal women pureblood, muggle born or otherwise to do this job and I intend to do it to the best of my ability. I do however have a question or two that I need answered right now" said Rosario with extreme conviction.

"Ask me anything you like dear" said the professor. "Well I was wondering where The Marauders Lounge is and also where are our new offices located? That's one question and the final question is can I teach another class or two of my choice in my spare time to Gryffindor students with a little help from a friend of course?" said Rosario with genuine interest while Draco looked on with awe and pride.

"Well firstly the Marauders Lounge is located behind the bookcase on the Gryffindor tower corridor and you both shall live there. To gain access one need simply pull out a book slightly and slip behind it giving the password mischief managed and head up to the common room on the elevation pad provided. You will each have an office on the fourth floor. What are these classes you wanted to teach and who would help you?" "Ok thank you. Well I wanted first to teach dance to the Gryffindor students. I would teach that class once a week and have a dance studio installed so they could practice their dance skills."

"The other class I would like to teach with the occasional help of my dear friend Madame De Roux would be elocution lessons for all. She really helped me in learning how to be a pureblood and I feel that every student pureblood muggle born or otherwise would benefit from our instruction. What do you think?" "I think these are very valid classes."

"I will set up a dance studio for you and once a week you will teach dance and elocution lessons to all students who are interested in it. This way it is fair and not just for our own house. I will leave you both now and after two hours when you've moved into your new home I expect you both to attend a party in the Room of Requirement. Please dress formally see you later on." "Goodbye Professor and thank you" they both called out in unison. "Draco I'm so sorry I just accepted this offer without thinking of you are you alright?" she asked in worried tone. He then laughed at her saying "Rose while you were busy rambling I accepted as well".

She punched his shoulder slightly for saying she had been rambling before they both headed towards the Gryffindor Tower where they arrived at the book case. Waving her hand and doing the come hither motion with a finger one of the books slid out and the bookcase opened to reveal a small circular block in the centre of a round looking room with nothing but this block in it.

Slipping in behind the bookcase they said the password mischief managed and stood on the circular block holding each other close as it sprang to life floating upwards in circular motion much like how you would go about entering Dumbledore's office. Once it stopped they stepped off of it and were stood in a huge common room that was deep purple in colour.

A huge black marble fireplace with an eagle on it sat in the middle of the wall with a nice roaring fire in it. In front of the fire was coffee table in front of a large two seated plush golden coloured sofa that had cream cushions on it. To the left and right of the fireplace were two black pod chairs one at each side one of which was a mint green colour inside while the other one was cherry red inside.

On the right wall were different shelves that formed a small library. On the left wall was a vintage antique cabinet with a few glass Crystal decanters and glasses on a sterling silver tray. The decanters had Dazzling Oak Matured Mead, Brandy and Firewhiskey in them. While some bottles of these drinks lay in the cupboards below.

On the ceiling was a chandelier and on the back was a long hallway with four doors going down the length of it. The first door lead to a small cosy kitchen which was light green in colour and fully stocked with any foods they would need which would automatically replenish itself once stocks ran low. There was a wine cabinet filled with different wines and of course some peach Schnapps Rosario's favourite alcoholic beverage. On the ceiling it had a small star shaped light which gave much light to the otherwise small and dark room.

Through the second door was a simple dinning room which was Milano red in colour. There were a few portraits on the walls along with a dining table that would sit four people and another smaller chandelier on the ceiling. This room was decorated tastefully and looked wonderful. Through the third door the walls were teal in colour. This was the main bathroom. It had a simple white three piece suite and a few wall sconces. There were white fluffy towels hanging on some golden rails attached to the wall and a scented candle next to the sink.

The last door which was the biggest of the doors, double doors which were cream coloured with golden handles on them lead to the boudoir. The walls in here were painted midnight blue and this room had the biggest chandelier. The floor had a cream carpet on it and was absolutely massive in size. The ceiling was bewitched to look like a starry night sky. In the middle of the room was a massive four poster black bed surrounded by lush silk cream coloured curtains.

The bed itself had loads of cushions and pillows on top of the grey bed spread and deep red satin sheets. At either side of the bed were two dark wood cabinets with lamps on them. The cabinets had many tiny drawers for storage in them. Directly in front of the bed was a cream coloured chaise lounge and in front of that some distance away was a huge fireplace. To the right of the fireplace was the door leading to the walk in.

On both sides of the walk in were shelves and hangers filled with his and her clothing as well as some new stuff that had made its way there including academic style robes and hats. The shoes were all together on the one set of shelves combining both his and her shoes. The last door was to the left of the bed. In here was the most spectacular bathroom she'd ever seen in her whole life. The whole bathroom was tiled in light Spanish tiles and there was a massive ovular shaped bath that stood alone to one side and could very easily accommodate two people in it.

The shower was placed dead ahead and had a huge shower head that came down from the ceiling along with jets at either side of it and a shelf for storing the washing and cosmetic products. To the front of the shower was an extremely large frosted glass panel and a bit of stone wall as well for privacy. Just outside the shower on the glass panel was a golden towel rail that already had two fluffy white towels on it.

The toilet was normal and the sinks were in a cabinet that had many storage drawers in it as well as recessed lights around the mirrors on the top of these cabinets. The walls had some candles on it that would automatically light up if it was night time and if you used the bath as well. The room was mood orientated meaning that sometimes it would look like the sun was setting or that it was a sunny day or in fact that it was night time with a big moon outside.

Hanging up behind the door were two very large house coats and on a counter behind the door were two pairs of cream fluffy slippers. Below the slippers on another shelf were many different luxurious creams, exfoliating serums and oils for the adequate care of the feet. Each thing was organised into whether it was for moisturising, exfoliating or replenishing the skin of the hands and feet. It looked much like something you'd find in a muggle spa. The hair care products that rested on the shelf inside the shower had been also organised into sensitive skin and ordinary skin sections. There was also some hair oils to make the hair very shiny.

In the final corner of the room was a magical radio that would play any kind of music while you bathed. Depending on what you were actually in the mood for or how you felt it would play any music whether it be classical or rock and roll or anything really. The whole place was very romantic and decorated in a sumptuous and sexy way. It was as if the school knew what her and Draco's personal tastes were and it had decorated this room accordingly. Everything was just as she would have imagined it to be but perhaps that was the magic of the whole place. Maybe it turned into your ideal room. Rosario loved the way it looked and couldn't have been happier in that moment but what she didn't know was that her day was just about to get even happier as she dressed smartly for the party.


	18. Congratulations!

After looking around their new apartments thoroughly Rosario stepped into the bathroom removing her clothes. As she stepped into the shower she was more then surprised when Draco joined her there kissing her and washing her hair with his hands delicately. "Congratulations Professor Dubois! I'm so proud of you. I'm so proud that you get to be royalty and have a career and I admire sincerely the fact that you have never once compromised on who you really are" said Draco looking deep into her eyes.

"Wow Draco thank you that means a lot coming from you. Professor Malfoy you just make sure that your house brings their "A" game cause my house is so winning the House Cup!" she cheered giggling at the look of shock on his face. "Oh don't worry Dubois we will and you just better be ready to have your arses whopped!" he said now giggling along with her. They soon exited the shower together grabbing two white towels each.

After drying her hair properly Rosario curled it and braided a section at the front of her head so it looked like a hairband. It looked very beautiful. She slipped on an elegant looking midnight blue evening gown which was designed in the style of nineteen fifties tea dress. This particular design meant that it flowed out all around her. The gown had side sleeves on the shoulders which were made of specially designed flowers in a neat row. The bust of the dress which was designed with a sweetheart necklace accentuated her every curve perfectly.

On her feet she had some low heeled sling backed silver shoes with some blue nail polish adorning her toes neatly. She had minimal make up, a tear drop necklace in azure blue and some ruby coloured dangling earrings adorning her ears neatly. Draco opted to wear a neat black suit with coattails on the back of it. He was wearing a pristine white shirt and a midnight blue coloured waistcoat in order that he match Rosario perfectly. Stepping out of the en suit he gasped at her beauty before him. She was now reaching into the drawer for her black and crystal embellished clutch bag when she saw him and gasper herself.

They held hands and left the apartment together heading straight for the Room of requirement where she was slightly surprised to see Molly and both her parents in law who had knowing looks on their faces and she hated it. "What don't I know?" she asked them refusing to go inside to the party until they told her. "Well Darling it was meant to be a surprise but ok Dumbledore will be congratulating you on your new teaching posts here but please for gods sake look shocked when he tells you" said Molly earning approving looks from Narcissa and Luscious.

As she entered on Draco's arm she was immediately ambushed by Ginny who was appraising her own style choices and looking over every single detail. After it was decided that Rosario looked alright Ginny allowed her to continue through the party. In all honesty Ginny was only being this tough on Rosario because she'd been in a meeting with McGonagall and so had had no time to actually dress Rosario herself. Soon after everyone had mingled properly McGonagall approached a golden podium and cast a sonorous charm over herself then spoke.

"Good afternoon everyone. You have all been invited here for this rather special occasion as I have some permanent staff changes to inform you all about after which we can have the real party. I would like to say congratulations to Mr Harry Potter who will be a new member of staff here. He will be teaching a new course here called Occlumency and the Study of the Mind. We here want to wish Professor Potter well in his new endeavours."

"Next will you please give our newest Transfigurations and Charms teacher Professor Dubois a round of applause? This position will be permanent and she will be teaching to all students. Now for the most exciting announcement I must make about Professor Dubois. Not only will she be teaching these classes but as I now want to focus all of my attentions on being an accurate vice headmistress she will become the new head of Gryffindor House. I expect you all to treat her with the utmost respect and don't forget that just because she is head of her own house does not mean she cannot take away points from said house as well" she said hugging Rosario while everyone else watched clapping happily.

"Ok next on the new permanent staffing list is Professor Malfoy. He will be teaching Ancient Runes and Potions as Professor Snape will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts permanently. Professor Malfoy will also now be the new head of his own house Slytherin. You must always respect him and the rules about house points and detention etc that I gave to Professor Dubois will also apply directly to him and his house. We here all wish you the very best of luck. Also we want everyone to know that all of our new staff some of which I have not even announced yet will not be biased even they are teaching some of their friends as this is a strict staff rule."

"Moving on Professor G Weasley will be teaching another of our newest classes Wandless Magical Studies. We are very proud of her and wish her every success. Her brother Professor R Weasley will be History of Magic to all first through third years and maybe even beyond if there is high enough demand for the subject at a senior level. Our last changing in staff is relation to Muggle Studies here where Professor Chang will be the latest teacher. As Professor Flitwick has now retired she will therefore take up the position as head of Ravenclaw house. Please give all our newest members of staff a huge round of applause. Now will all students who are in sixth year and below please head off to bed and thank you for being here."

With that all students who were not meant to be there left. Every one of the newest staff members were informed about where their new offices could be located and also how to get to their new homes from their own offices. As Rosario discovered her office bookcase moved around to reveal a passageway that came out by the side of her bedroom fireplace. She found out that another passageway leading into hers would originate in Draco's office and so it would make getting home faster unless of course she would need to be stopping over in her House for which she would then use the other entrance.

Rosario was called up to McGonagall while Blaise removed Draco from the room momentarily. "Tell me now Rosario you didn't really think we gathered here just to celebrate your new status as Gryffindor Head and teacher did you?" asked McGonagall cheekily. "Actually I assumed that was the sole reason we were here. Am I missing something?" asked Rosario looking confused. "Turn around miss Dubois" said McGonagall. When Rosario turned around she jumped gasping as she now stood there speechless. The room had entirely changed.

In front of her at the opposite end of the room was big golden coloured stairs which had rose petals all over it with two golden and red chairs on the top of them. Glancing the other way she could see all the tables were now covered in teal and purple fabrics with loads of candles and fancy carafes from Arabic culture on them. Arabic designs surrounded the room and the dance floor was now visible in the middle of all the tables. Up on one step overlooking the whole room was a long rectangular table which had the two same chairs together facing outwards at everyone. The room was surrounded with lush purple silks, flowers and candles. She could see a few flying golden and blue rugs flying around the ceiling in some sort of mystical dance.

It looked perfect and as she always imagined her rather different and unique looking wedding venue to appear. "You've gone to an awful lot of trouble designing my perfect party location but I don't think it's fair on all the other students who are staff. Shouldn't they have a say in what the after party room looks like?" she asked confused once more. "Oh Rosario sometimes you can be so thick. There is no party. Congratulations and welcome to your very own perfect wedding ceremony. Look down sweetheart" she said smiling.

"I'm not meant to be married for another while yet though. Won't that affect my contract?" she asked McGonagall but it was in fact Luscious who answered "Rosario my dear girl we were so delighted when we heard that the both of you had accepted the offer to teach here that we simply had to bring the wedding date forward. Now all you need to do is go outside the door with Ginny and Alice and think of what you want your wedding dress and bridesmaid's dresses to look like before re entering ok. See you in a moment. Oh and by the way your father John Granger will be here to walk you up the stairs to the top of the isle" said Luscious hugging her before watching her leave.

Stepping outside the door she left out a small scream. "Ginny, Al what am I going to do? I don't even think I know what I want my own dress to look like let alone my hair and make up. What a disaster. Should I tell him I can't go through with this I mean I've had no time to plan anything at all. What will people do and where will they sit oh god!" she rambled nervously panicking as she did so.

"Rosario! Calm down everything will be fine. Please take a few breaths and trust me when I say that once you're ready to enter your dress will appear on you and our dresses on us" soothed Alice smiling at her.

After a few moments had passed her hair was in an ornate half up twist with the bottom down part curled in beautiful ringlets while a sapphire and diamond tiara rested on her head at the front. At the back of her head she was wearing a crystal encrusted veil that ended at her elbows. It looked very elegant. Her shoes were small heeled silk cream pumps. She was wearing antique crystal earrings she had borrowed from her mum. This counted as the something old and something borrowed. Now she just needed something blue and something new. The dress she would be wearing would be new and the tiara was sapphire so that could easily count as something blue.

Lastly her dress appeared on her. It was an 'A' line dress with long fluted cuffs and a corset style bodice. The dress was cream silk in colour and had some crystals spread out in various random places on it. In her hands she had some read and white roses that had been bound and tied with silk and pearls. Next two different teal coloured dresses appeared on Ginny and Alice. Ginny's dress had one strap going up the one side and her hair was in a chignon while a tiara rested on her head. She was wearing a simple silver and diamond necklace and earrings combination as was Alice. She had silver stilettos on her feet and was now holding some gorgeous cerise pink flowers which were also wrapped in silk and pearls.

Alice's dress while also teal in colour had a different shape to Ginny's. Instead of one sleeve she has both of them. Her dress went down and synched in at the waist and flared out again a bit like a mermaids tail only it was slightly less restrictive then that. She had the same flowers as Ginny. Her hair had been plaited and the plait was now twisting in an ornate swirl on her head while another tiara adorned her hair as well. As they faintly heard music the doors to the room of requirement opened and John Granger came out to look at his daughter in awe.

"Rosario you have never looked more beautiful as you do now. I am so proud of you right now as is your mother of course. We couldn't be prouder of your ambition to teach here given your royal status and we love you dearly." Shaking slightly she clutched her dad's arm and waited for the right time to make her grand entrance. Meanwhile at the other end of the room behind another stood a trembling Draco with Blaise and Theodore Nott at his side. His dad was there with them also.

"Dad this was so sudden. What if I fail dad? I want to be the best husband I can be but what if I fail and I forget my vows or do it all wrong. She'll hate me dad. I'm so nervous I could be sick at any moment. Dad your not helping you know!" he scolded his now laughing dad. "Draco I don't laugh to mock you I laugh at the memory of myself on my own wedding day. I was just as young and nervous as you are now. Don't think so much about it and you can't forget your vows as the minister tells you them anyway. The only Vows you need to remember are the personal ones you've written yourself and even if you don't no one will know so you can just play it by ear. I'm so proud of you son. I love you son and I know it's not something you heard often but I'm telling you now" said Luscious wiping away a stray tear and walking out to join the congregation.

All three men were in expensive Italian suits except that the waist coats and cravats for the boys were teal while his own were cream in colour. His button hole consisted of one white and one red rose while the boys had teal roses in their own button holes. He opened the door shaking and waited at the top of the stairs at the end of the isle. Back outside the door Rosario was physically shaking quite a lot. "Whatever you do dad don't let me fall or I will kill you" she said in a nervous ramble. "I'd never let you fall pumpkin. I love you so much". "I love you too dad" she said kissing his cheek and smiling. As Ginny and Alice entered the room slowly before her they sauntered slowly down the isle and up the golden stairs to where Draco and everyone would be waiting behind the chairs.

She entered slowly taking tentative steps towards the staircase and as soon as she saw Draco she instantly relaxed somewhat. They had always known that their mark they would be taking on their inner wrists would be the five fold Celtic symbol that represented love and unity surrounded by all the different elements and peace. She walked up the steps still trembling deeply. She reached the top as her father handed her over to Draco going over to seat beside Jean Granger who was now crying loads. They sat in the two seats as the minister stood before them.

"_Ladies and gentleman, witches and wizards, we are gathered here to witness the matrimonial bonding of Lady Rosario Dubois and Lord Draco Malfoy. Who here has the basket?_" he asked looking around when Narcissa stood up bringing up the basket with her in her right hand while another basket rested in her left hand. "_Ok now Rosario and Draco please open the basket together on the right hand side._" They did as he asked as two white turtle doves flew out to symbolise eternal peace in their lives from now on before disappearing mid air. "_Next you need to open the second basket on Narcissa's left hand_" he said gesturing to the said basket which they both opened immediately as multicoloured sparks flew from the now open basket to symbolise healthy magic in the family always.

"_Ok. Now please repeat after me. I Draco Abraxas Malfoy do take thee Rosario Louise Dubois to be my lawfully and magically bonded and wedded wife, to have and to hold, love and cherish, in sickness and in health so long as we both shall live._" "I Draco Abraxas Malfoy do take thee Rosario Louise Dubois to be my lawfully and magically bonded and wedded wife, to have and to hold, love and cherish, in sickness and in health so long as we both shall live".

"_Ok now Rosario repeat after me I Rosario Louise Dubois do take thee Draco Abraxas Malfoy to be my lawfully and magically bonded and wedded husband, to have and to hold, love and cherish, in sickness and in health so long as we both shall live_" "I Rosario Louise Dubois do take thee Draco Abraxas Malfoy to be my lawfully and magically bonded and wedded husband, to have and to hold, love and cherish, in sickness and in health so long as we both shall live" she said repeating the vows he had given her.

"_You have now said the standard vows and I ask each of you to say your personal vows now before the magical bonding ceremony can continue. Each take a wedding ring and place it on your partner's finger_" he said gesturing to them to continue. Rosario placed her ring on his finger and he slid her ring onto her finger. She giggled with joy as it shone in the light of the room. Rosario went first. "Draco from the first moment we met way back when I was Hermione I resented you for treating me so badly all the time but as I myself changed I realised that so had you. Your life had not been all we all thought it was and you had been severely scarred as had I of course. When I was changed into the interesting woman I am today and I found out about marriage contract I was very confused. I learned that you would help me to heal and I would help you in the same way. You were always so kind and giving of your time and yourself that I eventually fell in love with you. When we first danced together I knew then I would always love you. You are one of the most kind, compassionate and caring men I've ever met. I hope we're always dancing forever my darling" she said smiling at his now shocked face.

"Rosario when I realised who you'd once been and indeed who I'd once been I was never more ashamed. You taught me all about love, trust and forgiveness three things I shall never forget for the rest of my life. I know now I'll always love you and I know I was sent here to this life to care for you always. You are one of the kindest and most beautiful women I've ever met and the day I met you I became lucky. I will get a rather large ego boost that I now get to call you my wife. May we have many wonderful years together because you're not only my love but my best friend also. I love you Rose!" he said making her cry.

"_Very touching you two. Now have you two picked a location for your special bonding mark to go?_" asked the minister. "We have and it's on the inside of our wrists. The symbol we have picked is the Celtic five fold" said Rosario smiling. "_If you will please touch wands I will say the incantation and then you shall be bonded._" They complied as he said the incantation. They could feel a slight tingling sensation from their hands as the small symbol appeared on the inside of their wrists as they wanted it to. "_We have now reached the end of what I must say is one of my most touching ceremonies to date. You may now kiss the bride_" said the Minister dabbing at his face with a hanky.

Draco reached in grabbing Rosario and said "I love you Mrs Malfoy" and she responded quickly with "I love you Mr Malfoy" as he bent her over catching her lips in searing kiss. As they kissed a white light formed all around them to show not only were they married but were in fact soul mates as well. They made their way to the table as Rosario remembered her previous training in fine dining etiquette. Standing up she began to make a speech to her guests.

"I would like to thank you all for coming to this rather surprising wedding of mine. I couldn't have wished to have it in a more perfect location and with all my family and friends here" she said looking to the Queen to her left and smiling brightly. "I am honoured we know such great people who are willing to help us and be at our sides always no matter what which means more then I can say. I made a choice earlier today to still be Royal and teach and I can say now I have never felt more powerful in all of my life. Thank you so much to my darling husband who continues to make each and every day special somehow. I love you Draco" she said kissing him once more.

Soon it was his turn to make a speech. "Thank you to all of our friends and families without whose support we would not be here today. Thank you to my mother and father for always teaching me as best they could. I am honoured I get to share my special day with all of you wonderful people. I am also honoured to be teaching here despite my own status as a Duke. And to my wife the most beautiful women on earth I love you so much" he kissed her very passionately as he finished. Soon enough the dinner was served and as they ate they talked with everyone. Soon the time came to take the photos with the both of them cutting the seven tier cake.

As they approached the dance floor hand in hand they touched the DJ's decks with their wands and the song "A thousand years" came on to which they slow danced. As he swayed her he looked deep into her eyes and the love she saw looking back at her was enough to drive her mad. She kissed him sensually and soon enough after hours of dancing with each other various people they retired to their rooms for the night before they would be leaving tomorrow for their honey moon.

As he entered the room he picked her up carrying her over the threshold but didn't stop until he got to their bedroom where he placed her on the floor. She helped him out of his shirt while kissing him hungrily as he palmed her butt cheeks. Soon he was slowly peeling off her dress planted kisses down her body as he did so. His lips found her nipples rolling them around while his tongue flicked the sensitive peaks. His finger was working wonders on her clitoris and it took all of her strength not to come right there. "Draco please stop that. I need you so much but I don't want to come on your hand so suddenly". He kissed her removing their underwear and getting her to kneel on the bed with her bum sticking up. He rubbed his dick up and down her wet slit a few before plunging deep inside her and making them both groan their release so close at this point.

He pumped faster and faster as they both confirmed nothing beat the real thing even those realistic toys. As he pumped her began to slow down and took his time making sure to caress her every inch with his fingers and lips as they made love into the night. Soon enough they both finished panting wildly and collapsed into bed smiling at one another as she fell asleep in his embrace Mrs Malfoy.


	19. Lesson number 2

**So here it is chapter 19! Enjoy and thanks for all of the reviews and followers it's truly amazing wow! **

Waking up the next morning Rosario could hear faint shouting. It sounded like someone was arguing and it was really grating on her. Rolling over on her side she noticed Draco was gone from the bed but heard the shower going so knew he was in there. She quickly dressed and grabbing her wand headed towards her door where the noise was emanating. Wrenching her door open she saw Alice and Blaise in a huge row about something that she didn't understand.

"I'm telling you now Blaise I know what's going on and it's not funny. If I want to come and say hi to my sister the morning after her wedding I'll do so. I don't care that Draco's a mate you can't stop me wanting to see her!" "For god's sake Alice you need to realise that they might want some peace and quiet the day after the wedding. Hell they may even want some privacy. They do go away on honey moon tomorrow. Give them some space!"

"NO! I will see my sister when I want to not when you say I can!" she fumed still not realising a very annoyed Rosario was watching them. "Well the both of you can go to hell! I suggest you both get back to your houses before I deduct points from your houses immediately. Alice you will not demand things like a two year old spoiled child and Blaise you will realise that whether she knows it or not she is hormonal right now. He is right I do want peace so leave me alone. I will talk to later. Don't ever again let me catch you shouting in the hall. It's embarrassing. Now grow up the pair of you I mean you will be parents soon for god's sake!" she said fuming and slamming her door shut.

All she wanted was some peace and quiet the morning after her wedding and all Alice could do was shout and argue outside her rooms to get attention. She knew she shouldn't have over reacted like that but it was the day after her surprise wedding and she was pissed off. "That's it Draco! I'm not going to anymore functions that have ulterior motives ever again! Why the hell can't any party ever be for the reason I think it is? I'm so sick of all these surprises. I'm tired of it. I'm not sorry we're married because I love you with all my heart but I am so annoyed I didn't get the right time to plan my wedding and that it was so surprised and sudden. I feel I have no time to prepare and now I'm fucking afraid to go any more parties in case someone else surprises me with another wild life event that I'll have no time to bloody prepare myself for. I'm shit sick of it!" she exploded ranting as she walked around the room frantically pacing up and down.

"Rosario I understand how you feel and to be honest I heard you a while ago. I'm very disappointed in both Blaise and Alice. Whatever about Alice she's pregnant and hormonal but Blaise should have known we'd like our peace and privacy. He should have realised that you would want peace and quiet for a while with no ones attention. I mean sometimes he just doesn't think" said Draco rubbing soothing circles on her back.

After she had finally calmed down enough she went to see Alice. "Alice are you here? I'm ready to see you now!" she said in a demanding tone as she was still pissed at Alice's childish display earlier on. "Yes I'm in here. I was just coming to get you actually as Madame de Roux wanted to have another pureblood lesson before you go away on your honeymoon. She realises things have been tough on us all with all of the recent surprises we've endured." "She got that right for sure" said Rosario now laughing. Entering the room she waited with Alice for the arrival of Madame de Roux through the fireplace.

Momentarily she arrived and escorted them both to another unused classroom in the school near to Alice's room. When they got inside it, the classroom had been designed to resemble the bar of a hotel with hotel staff in it and some patrons all magical and not actually there of course. "Gather around girls. Lady Rosario you will be leaving tomorrow for your honeymoon. I know it was meant to be today but the surprise choices you made in careers mean it will now be taking place tomorrow. I want to show you how you should behave in a public bar once under your disguises. Now speaking of disguises Lady Alice I heard from a little birdie that you gate crashed Mrs Mary Cattermole's birthday party would I be right?" she asked looking directly at Alice.

"Um yes you would be. Look we didn't realise anyone would be there really. We knew that this particular fireplace was well connected to Hogwarts and so could get us there faster. We really didn't think anyone would notice us as we had planned to leave as soon as we arrived but then her birthday party was going on and she asked Reg had he planned this surprise for her all along. Blaise then said Reg hadn't planned anything but that we had overheard him talking in the Ministry about it and so we came there of our own accord to surprise her. She was very happy about it actually and I know she asked us for some photo's which we really didn't mind giving her" said Alice defending her and Blaise's actions.

"Lady Alice I am not having a go at you in fact I commend your sudden actions. Had Blaise not chosen to say those things to her it could have been a lot worse. I am happy that she had such a nice time. However I would thank you to get some disguises just as Draco and Rosario have. I know Lord Luscious Malfoy provided them with theirs but that is just because he is always two steps ahead of the public and he knows that at some point or another these things will be useful. If you do not know the spell to create these disguises I will go through it with you momentarily. You will have to decide what you would like yourself and Blaise to look like when out in public. This will also include your own personalised style and accent. It's a bit like playing dress up with a dolly only the dolly is you yourself."

"Wow. No I don't know the spell could you please teach it to me?" "Yes I will teach it to you of course. Now Rosario will you please show your sister your own disguise? Alice please beware as she will look and sound very different as that is the sole purpose of her disguise alright?" "Yes I get it. Go on Rose show me please?" she asked looking at Rosario smiling. "Ok. Novum hominem!" she said waving her wand over herself as her appearance visibly changed. She stayed the same height only now her hair was black and curly and she had brown eyes. She was in jeans with a t-shirt and cardigan on top while some simple converse shoes adorned her feet and a black satchel rested over her shoulder. Her hair was in a ponytail revealing her now extremely pale face.

"See Alice I look and sound very different" she said now sounding like real Londoner. Alice's eyebrows were so far raised that they almost touched the very top of her hair line. "I… um I wouldn't have known that was you if I didn't know it was. And I know that's the actual point but I'm just saying. I mean it's very good. But I must ask how did you decide she was to look like that? I mean I'm guessing Luscious only gave you both a template did he?" she asked. "Yes he gave the both of us a template to work on. Both myself and Draco have got black hair and his hair is shaggy. He's the same height and looks pale like me also."

"How did you decide to make her look like that you still didn't answer my question!" "Alice you have no patience I was actually getting to that I swear I just thought you should know how Draco looks as well. I decided she should look casual but like she comes from a family with style so I gave her designer causal jeans and tops as well as converse shoes as nothing quiet says casual like they do. Her hair would have to be a mass of curls as it's not something I would ever actually want to have in my own hair but it is fun to use as long as I can then get rid of it after a period of time. And just between us three girls the disguises do make for fun role play. Draco and I could never have sex but we used to pretend we were sneaking out to date each other and things like that and well let's just say now that we can Arianna gets her uses more often. You must name her by the way. Mine is called Arianna Lefler from London and Draco's is called Dubby Moloney from Kerry. He has decided to become Irish which I think is so sexy. I've also created a back story for them. They've been dating for three years and couldn't be happier."

At this Alice's jaw dropped open in shock. "Ok I'll do it but I must tell Blaise who he will be. We can do this when I'm back at the rooms with him. I will choose my other persona now and he can choose his later. Novum hominem!" With a wave of her wand her skin was pale and full of freckles with very long wavy ginger hair. She was wearing some blue chords with flats underneath them and a hoody on top which was pink in colour. Her own satchel was green. She looked quite different indeed and Rosario gasped as did Madame de Roux. "What's her name?" asked Rosario curiously. "Her name is Roseanne Murphy and she's from Donegal!" she said in a northern Irish accent smiling as she loved how she sounded. They all jumped as Ron entered looking for his new classroom.

When he saw Roseanne he was speechless. "Emm hi I'm Ronald Weasley and I um I'm lost. I eh.. I was looking for my new classroom. Wow you're so gorgeous. I mean oh my god I'm screwing up badly aren't I?" he rambled nervously in a very flustered way as Rosario or Arianna giggled beside Alice who looked very shocked altogether at his recent admission. "Emm hi Ronald Weasley I'm Roseanne Murphy. It's lovely to meet you. I'm emm I'm in Ravenclaw. I am friends with Luna or should I say Alice now. Yes she's a great character. A little birdie tells me that you're dating Lavender Brown but you'd like to be dating Pansy Parkinson am I right? The same little birdie tells me that Cormac McLaggan wants to date Lavender Brown." "_What the hell are you doing Alice?" "Shut up Rosario I'm helping a dear friend!" _

"Um yes well yes that is actually true. Does she want Cormac though? And besides which I don't know if Pansy wants me I mean we all thought she wanted Draco until he said she didn't!" Waving her wand Madame De Roux conjured a screaming Pansy who had been in the middle of climbing a ladder to get a book from a high shelf in the library. "What the hell are you doing conjuring me like that? I was climbing a ladder and I could have fallen down! Oh hi Ron!" she smiled at him.

"Yes well Pansy dear I'm in the middle of a lesson with my two pureblood students here Miss Arianna Lefler and Miss Roseanne Murphy so could you please tell us what your intentions towards Mr Weasley are as he would very much like to date you but is concerned you don't like him. I have conjured you here to tell him your feelings and once you are done please escort him to his next class." "Madame de Roux this is a surprise! I didn't see you for a moment there. Hello girls nice to meet you both. Ronald I don't know why you chose to tell these strangers what you felt for me as you should have been telling me that really. Yes I feel the same how could I not with that handsome face. Now come on let's get you off to your class and leave these lovely ladies alone. Before we go though will you date me? I mean I know you have Lavender but everyone knows Cormac McLaggan is the one she wants really." "Wow I uh …. Yes! I'll definitely date you Pansy. You are so gorgeous. Sorry Roseanne but she does look better then you!" he said blushing as he kissed her in front of them all. When they both broke apart they were beet red and panting as Pansy pulled them out of the door closing it as they went.

When Alice changed back she was blushing loads. "I didn't expect anyone to see me like this just yet and to fancy me as well. I mean Ron was looking at me with such lust before. I made him speechless. Thanks for bringing in Pansy Aurelia!" she said giggling like a little thirteen year old who just discovered boys didn't have cooties! "No problem. Might I suggest Roseanne wears glasses. It would add to the mystique of her character don't you think?" "Yes I'll give her purple sixties styled glasses. Wow this is really fun! I can't wait to show Roseanne to Blaise!" she said giggling. "Ok girls now onto part two of your lesson you need to know which alcoholic beverages to order and which ones you should not be ordering as young Royal ladies. Anything like beer, cider or larger is out I am afraid as it is a non lady like drink and is only ok for your alter egos otherwise no beers of any kind. Are we clear?"

"Yes!" they both responded. "Now next I want you to go to the bar and order what you think would be the correct drink and then I will tell you what I think as we need to know what drink you can have socially that will look elegant in your hand and not impede you too much. Ok now Alice you go first. No Alice Vodka and Coke is very common try a glass of rose wine ok? Good! Now Rosario!" she ordered watching Rosario approach the bar. "Can I please get a dry martini shaken and not stirred?" she asked. Suddenly Aurelia started laughing. "Yes the Bond movies are fantastic aren't they? But you are not a Bond girl. Barman please get the young lady a glass of Prosecco. Have a taste my dear, is it to your standard?" "Why yes it's gorgeous. Why don't I always have this it's delicious. I'll have to get some dropped into my quarters at the weekends. Yummy!"

"Yes it is sublime but make sure you don't over indulge in the stuff otherwise you could become a serious lush which isn't really what we want at all. Obviously there will be occasions when you wish to drink something different so I would suggest either water, Brandy or Archers and Lemonade ok?" "Ok yes that sounds lovely. Is there anything we shouldn't really eat or does that matter?" "All I will say to you is try anything once and if you don't like it finish it but never eat it again as it is rude to do otherwise such a spitting it out which really is unheard of" said Aurelia. They tried many different dishes which all tasted lovely before Aurelia left. "Thank you Aurelia and I hope to see you soon as I am hoping to teach all students who don't know how to behave in pureblood society the basics you have taught me and I would like your assistance sometimes." "That is a very honourable cause Rosario. Thank you for having me. Enjoy your honeymoon and we'll have another lesson when you return. Say hi to Dubby for me. Goodnight girls!" "Goodnight Aurelia!" they both said in unison.

"I'm so tired" said Alice flopping into a nearby chair and holding her now slightly protruding tummy. "Well you are pregnant so obviously you would be tired which is to be expected during pregnancy. I'm so excited for our honeymoon as I've no idea where Draco's taking me. I need to go to bed now as I must be up early in the morning. Please look after little jelly bean for me and of course Blaise as well. Goodnight Alice!" "Yes I must be getting back to him now anyway. Enjoy it and me and jelly bean will still be here when you get oh and Blaise too. We love you. Goodnight sweetie!" said Alice hugging Rosario as she now went into her and Blaise's room. Rosario continued onto her and Draco's room flopping into bed, snuggling into his arms and falling straight to sleep while dreams of being a Bond girl danced around her head".


End file.
